True And Lie
by anka-eternalyouth
Summary: que si pasararia si madara logra conseguir todos los bijus? porque akatsuki esta reunido nuevamente? dificiles preguntas que yui, una chica que llego de otra dimencion, cambiara los ideales de los personajes y sacar lo mas sensible de ellos y luchara para cambiar el pasado
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Lo que iba a ser un día perfecto ¿ya no lo es?**_

(N\A: lo que este en "–" es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en " – {} –" es lo que piensan los personajes)

Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con esta historia…una historia un poco diferente…

Todo empezó una mañana, como buen estudiante de preparatoria que soy, estaba "repasando" para un examen que iba a tener en media hora (lo que tarda el camión al llegar a la escuela), porque la señorita estuvo viendo naruto hasta muy noche, si entendieron bien soy súper mega fan de Naruto podría decirse que amo a Naruto, no, mas bien lo amo (mi madre dice que hago todo con el, pero no es para tanto también he visto otros animes). Bueno continuando mientras "repasaba" tuve un escalofrió y después sentí que algo estaba mal, lo primero qué hice fue voltear a los lados y ver al cielo pero no note nada extraño, me pregunte que pasaba, cuando de un momento a otro sentí un fuerte viento que provenía de atrás de donde me encontraba cuando trate de voltear para ver que sucedía algo me succiono…. Ya no supe que paso todo era negro, no distinguía nada. En un santiamén sentí un golpe y automáticamente cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí lo primero que vi fue pasto, estaba en el suelo, había caído, pero donde me encontraba…

-que paso?- no reconocí el lugar, solo había arboles, arboles y mas arboles, además estaba oscureciendo… observe a mi alrededor pero no vi nada o a nadie mas.

-un momento- me puse a pensar - yo estaba esperando el camión, donde no había arboles y no estaba oscureciendo y había cemento, osea era una calle, pero aquí no hay cemento ni… un momento y mi mochila donde esta?. Tal ves si utilizo mi celular para llamar a alguien-volteo al los lados para buscarla y ahí esta –si aquí esta, por favor que traiga mi celular, si lo traigo y…no hay señal.- ¬¬ respire hondo.

-bien, tranquila no hay nada de que asustarse, aquí solo hay arboles y mas arboles y animales y no hay nada mas -empecé a dar vueltas cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido cerca...

-bien no pasa nada, de todos modos me tengo que mover de aquí, antes de que oscurezca totalmente- así uno poco (mas bien muuuuuuuuy) asustada empecé a caminar para buscar un lugar donde descansar…

Así me adentre en el bosque, no reconocia nada hasta que…

-otro ruido, Jajaja, no pasa nada- trague saliva- no hay nada de que preocuparse aquí solo ahí arboles y no hay nada mas…. Solo eso, espero- así seguí adentrándome cada ves mas entre los arboles. Hasta que llego el momento en el cual me tuve que detener porque ya no veía nada.

- {ya anocheció, y no hay luces, no veo esta oscuro, que hago, quiero ver … ya se el celular, si} – así busque dentro de mi mochila y encontré, lo abrí y… se hizo la luz.

- {será mejor que espere hasta que salga el sol, si el lo mejor, si no quiero perderme o peor aun se comida de un animal salvaje}- así me senté en un gran árbol que tenia los raíces afuera, con las cuales formaban una especie de cueva – {a esperar la mañana } – me dije a mi misma

Así poco a poco me quede dormida, sola en la oscuridad, bueno con mi celular pero lo tenia apagado porque no quería que se gastara la pila.

Así que paso toda la noche, hasta que sentí como la luz del sol traspasaban mis parpados y los abrí me levante y me estire, ya un poco mas despierta empecé a razonar mas y ya era la hora de las preguntas:

-donde estoy? -empecé a caminar, de nuevo, tratando de reconocer algún lado - porque estoy aquí?- en eso visualice un rio y camine hacia el, pero aun con cientos de preguntas en mi mente de lo que me había pasado - como llegue aquí?, tengo un examen muy importante-llegue al rio me agache para tomar un poco de agua - y…ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- caí sentada hacia atrás- bien a ahora veo cosas- me levante y me acerqué de nuevo al rio, y vi un reflejo que no conocía volteé atrás y no vi a nadie. Moví mi mano y también la del reflejo se movió- que es esto?- me levante y el reflejo también- no yo no soy así-camine un poco al lado del rio- creo que soy yo. Pero yo no tengo el vientre plano ni tampoco el cabello blanco ni los ojos grises, en pocas palabras… NO SOY ALBINA- observe mi reflejo y empecé a ver mi ropa- y yo traía mi uniforme, no esto- vestía con una especie vestido con escote en "u" con una manga larga –que tapaba mis dedos- y el otro brazo no tenia manga, la parte de abajo estaba totalmente abierta, empezaba a abrirse desde la cadera, (de los lados me llegaban hasta media pantorrilla) con un especie de pantalón muy ajustado para mis gusto, con unas botas cortas negras (que llegaban a donde termina el vestido, ose hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla ) - viendo bien, no esta mal- y si no estaba parta nada mal- espera un momento- observe mi cabello - ¡genial!- grite - siempre quise tener el cabello hasta la cadera y lacio -comencé a recorrer mi cabello con las manos hasta la cadera y encontré unas especies de bolsas, para poder observar las bolsas mejor aparte el cabello de mi espalda y lo coloque hacia enfrente, me acerque de nuevo al rio y me sorprendí - yyo conozco estas bolsitas son… son de- antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, observe en el agua, un liquido color rojo, me volteo para ver mejor y me agacho lo observo un poco- { si no me equivoco de donde son estas cosas } - tocando las bolsas que traigo atrás- esto podría ser sangre pero de quien? - así que metí las amos al agua y recogí un poco de agua con el liquido y lo acerco a mi nariz y en efecto era sangre…

- que estará pasando… no no es peligroso si estoy en donde creo que estoy será mejor no ir a ver…pero si estoy en el mundo de naruto, puede ser que lo vea, y si es el me podría ayudar a regresar a mi casa-

Después de un debate interno empecé a seguir la sangre del rio para ver de quien era y quien la había sacado del cuerpo de la otra persona. Así camine por 10 minutos no se la verdad no me fijé cuanto tiempo, estaba emocionada porque conocería a naruto y lo que le diría que haría… bueno estaba emocionada cuando de pronto se empezaron a oír veces..

-esas voces las conozco son de- inmediatamente me tape la boca, me agaché y me escondo atrás de un arbusto para que no pudieran verme – {es Hidan y Kakuzo, que no sea tarde podrían matarme o peor aun hacerme sacrificio para jashin-sama } – me quedo por unos segundos quieta escuchando y observándolos atraves del arbusto que estaba enfrente de mi…

-apúrate hidan que el tiempo es dinero y el líder nos pidió que buscáramos a esa persona- dijo el tesorero kakuzu

-joder maldita sea cállate kakuzu no me dejas concentrarme en mi ritual, jashin-sama te va a castigar por interrumpir el ritual- dijo dulcemente hidan

- { bien no me han visto, será mejor que me vaya antes que se de cuenta de que estoy aquí }- intente moverme lentamente para no hacer ruido cuando -crashhhhhhh- una ramita se rompió…

-que fue eso?- pregunto kakuzu a su compañero, se paro de donde estaba sentado y observo hacia un arbusto- levántate ya hidan, encontramos lo que estábamos buscando- dijo viendo hacia donde yo me encontraba escondida.

-que, de que mierda hablas kakuzu- dijo hidan poniendo atención al de cinco corazones y observando también donde el- espera a donde vas maldito kakuzu- pregunto hidan observándolo caminar hacia donde provino el ruido.

- { que hago seguro me van a matar } - estaba asustada, y de nuevo comencé a moverme lentamente, ahora teniendo cuidado de no volver a romper otra ramita y observándolos acercarse – { no, que no se acerquen, o sino me van a matar y si me levanto y corro me salvare? , no son mas rápidos que yo y por si fuera poco son ninjas y yo no, pero si traigo estas bolsitas seguro traen armas } – con cuidado metí mi mamo en la bolsa – { donde, donde recuerda como son los kunais…. Auchh me corte, tonta tonta } – con cuidado lo saque, pero kakuzu ya estaba muy cerca de donde me encontraba y ambos se detuvieron, me quedo confundida porque ellos voltearon a ver hacia un árbol…

De la nada empezó a salir zetsu.

Como se detuvieron a escuchar a zetsu me empecé a mover un poco mas rápido pero aun con precaución cuando me iba a levantar apara correr, enfrente de mi apareció hidan. Mi gran reflejo fue caer sentada, observe sus ojos violetas, que me observaban con curiosidad, después voltee a ver donde kakuzu y me estaba viendo, al igual que zetsu...

-esta es?- pregunto kakuzu a su compañero planta, observándome

De pronto sentí que me jalaba hacia arriba, era hidan, me levanto.

-suéltame, suéltame- estaba pataleando y trataba de zafarme pero tenia mucha fuerzay no podía hacerlo.

-si así es- contesto zetsu a la pregunta de kakuzu, y yo tratando de zafarme de hidan que aun me sostenía en el aire, pero, lo que le pregunto kakuzu a zetsu me confundió y deje de forcejear pero después oí la risa de hidan.

-jajajajajajaja maldita seas mocosa llevamos mucho buscándote pero al fin te encontramos, ahora si voy a poder hacer los sacrificios de jashin-sama tranquilo – dijo hidan con una sonrisa sádica, hasta el momento no me había percatado de que su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre.

-suéltame, bájame- y empecé a tirar patadas a diestra y siniestra hasta que logre darle una en el pecho, se vio sofocado y luego me soltó, me levante tan rápido como pude y empecé a correr, lo ultimo que escuche fue que zetsu le decía a kakuzu "llévenla a la cueva".

Estuve corriendo quizás por 15 segundos cuando una especie de hilos como color gris-negro me atraparon y caí al suelo, enseguida supe que era kakuzu me había atrapado. Me levanto con sus hilos y me acerco a hidan

-cárgala-simplemente le dijo

-que, esa maldita hija de puta me rompió unas costillas y quieres que la cargue, que mierda tienes en la cabeza kakuzu – dijo con sus dulces palabras

-esta bien yo la cargo- contesto kakuzu

-pero quien chingados te crees que eres, el hijo de puta es otro- le dije a hidan, enseguida este me volteo a ver con ojos de asesino y para ser sincera estaba temblando de miedo, ya que hidan se encontraba en mi lista de "mata muy rápido y sin compasión", solo estaba rogando porque kakuzu empezara a caminar y me alejara de el, porque todavía me encontraba cerca de hidan.

-mira perra maltita quien crees que soy- me pregunto acercándose aun mas a mi-serás un gran sacrificio para jashin-sama – y me acerco su guaraña a la cara con la intención de córtame cuando

-déjala hidan, no será un ridículo sacrificio para tu inexistente dios, además si la matas te va ir mal con el líder – dijo el tesorero y empezó a caminar, claro llevándome consigo cosa que yo agradecí mucho…

-un momento, alto por favor, no dejen mis pertenencias son importantes- y señale mi mochila con la mirada ya que mis manos estaban amarradas, kakuzu lo medito por un momento y luego

-recógelas hidan-le dijo a su "amigo"

-ni de coño voy a recoger las porquerías de la mocosa- amablemente como siempre

-que las recojas hidan, estamos retrasados- repitió kakuzu

-ya te dije que….-

-recógelas-

-joder kakuzu jashin-sama te va a castigar- y así soltando un montón de disparates recogió la mochila, yo solo le saque la lengua pues kakuzu empezó a caminar, hidan solo me mando una de esas miradas asesinas y sádicas que tiene y también empezó a caminar.


	2. ¡¿Yo se me comportar!

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Yo se me comportar?

(N\A: lo que este en "–" es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en " – {} –" es lo que piensan los personajes)

Llevábamos caminado ya mucho y como bueno chica

-ahamm, ahamm tengo que ir al baño si no les molesta bajarme- les pregunto a ambos y ninguno me contesta –disculpen tengo que ir al tocador- repetí con voz mas fuerte, seguían sin hacerme caso, por lo que repetí gritando- TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO- me que sin aire

-cállate tonta, no estamos sordos- dijo hidan

-entonces porque no me contestan- les dije- kakuzu-sama podría bajarme es urgente- dije mas amablemente

-no hay baños por aquí- contesto secamente el "gran" tesorero

-pero es urgente- ninguno de los dos se detuvo, seguían caminado y yo empecé con mi súper táctica de chica- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor por favor- ya habían pasado unos minutos, hasta que el paciente de hidan estallo

-maldición kakuzu bájala de una puta ves, ya me tiene harto- y como por arte de magia kakuzu me soltó, mas bien me dejo caer

-eso dolió, deberían aprender a tratar a las mujeres-me queje levantándome del suelo y sobándome mi retaguardia

-has lo que tengas que hacer detrás de ese árbol- dijo kakuzu señalando un árbol enfrente de ellos- apúrate que vamos retrasados-

-disculpa, creo que no escuche bien- los vi con cara de interrogación

-que vayas detrás del puto árbol- ese fue hidan

Con un tic en el ojo le conteste suavemente-NO PIENSO IR AL BAÑO DETRÁS DEL MALDITO ARBOL Y MUCHO MENOS CON USTEDES DOS CERCA- utilice todo el aire que había en mis pulmones después me senté con los brazos y la pernas cruzadas ¬¬, ambos me estaban viendo muy, muy feo.

-si no vas a hacer nada, camina-

-ya dije tengo que ir al baño y si no voy no me voy a levantar- creo que les deje muy claro que…

-maldita, levántate de una puta ves- hidan me jalo de un hombro pero lo golpe en la mano y puse mis manos en la tierra de modo de aferración

-no y no- voltee mi cara al lado contrario de ellos, hubo un silencio hasta que kakuzu me levanto y cargo como un costal de papas.

-que, pero que estas pensando bájame, que me bajes ahora, en este mismo instante-pero me ignoro totalmente y siguió caminando, atrás de kakuzu iba hidan con una sonrisa que no le cavia en la cara

-de que te ríes IDIOTA- recalque lo ultimo, eso hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa y acercara su guadaña otra ves a mi rostro, trate de alejarme eso de la cara así que en un movimiento rápido puse mis manos en el hombro de kakuzu para levántame un poco y alejarme del arma de hidan

-déjala en paz hidan-advirtió kakuzu con un tono de voz muy aterrador a lo que hidan retiro su arma y yo aproveche para darle un sonrisa triunfadora y sacarle la lengua.

Siguieron caminado, hasta que kakuzu se detuvo, en una parada para los caminantes y me bajo

-ahí adentro hay baños, entra rápido- me dijo-ordeno, yo empecé a caminar, ese lugar ya lo había visto, claro, donde kakuzu cobra las recompezas, entre pero antes, voltee a verlos, hidan se sentó en los escalones mientras kakuzu se coloca a lado de la entrada para que no me escapara, pero aun si tuviera la oportunidad de escapar no llegaría lejos antes de que me volvieran a atrapar. Cuando entre

-que asco huele horrible, ya se porque hidan se salió luego luego de que entro, apesta puaj- tape mi nariz y empecé a revisar los retretes para ver cual estaba mas "usable", por fin encontré uno

- {porque no encontré a itachi o a deidara, o incluso a tobi, no pero mi suerte es pésima, tubo que tocarme la pareja zombi}- pensé mientras me lavaba las manos – {pero tengo que admitir que este cuerpo no esta nada mal…} – me mire en el espejo – {porque estaré aquí -} esa seguía siendo mi interrogativa –{ vamos a ver, llegue por no se que razón, al parecer el líder ósea pain, no madara, me esta buscando, ahora, ¿para que? Y ¿porqué?, en mi mundo no soy nadie especial, solo soy una persona normal, que le gusta ver tele usar la compu y nada mas} –

Después de meditar un rato frente al espejo camine hacia la salida, y si ambos estaban esperándome donde se quedaron antes de de que entrara a los baños.

-ya terminaste vámonos- dijo kakuzu en cuanto me vio, iba a contestar cuando –grrrrrrr- rugió mi estomago, me observo y –no hay donde comprar alimentos cerca- respondió al rugido de mi estomago –vas a tener que aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a la cueva- lo mire sorprendida y a la ves extrañada de que ni siquera hable y ya me estaba regañando

-en primera, yo nisiquera dije nada kakuzu-sama, y segundo, yo traigo algo que comer en mi mochila- me acerque a hidan y de un movimiento rápido le arrebaté mi mochila –con permiso- empecé a buscar y –si aquí están- saque una bolsa de papas que estuve peleando con mi hermano en la mañana, además traía mas cosas como gomitas

-que no tienes algo de puto respeto por tus mayores mocosa- como siempre me dijo hidan levantándose, ya me había acostumbrado al "buen" trato que me daba, después de un tiempo te acostumbras y pierdes el miedo y también porque kakuzu siempre intervenía , solo me quedé parada frente a el y le respondí

-si, que no oyes sordo, llamo a kakuzu-sama con respeto imbécil- le conteste, a lo que me gane una de esas miradas que al principio me daban miedo –para que sepas no me llamo mocosa, sino, a… - {no ese nombre no, seguro no lo conocen tengo quepensar otro, un nombre japonés… } –

-bien como te llamas maldita m-o-c-o-s-a –dijo con su sonrisa llena de cinismo

-me llamo, - {como me llamo?... yui, si yui me gusta} – me llamo yui- dije muy segura de mi misma abriendo la bolsa de papitas y empezando a caminar –vámonos kakuzu-sama- dije y empecé a caminar en dirección a donde íbamos antes de detenerme.

Y de nuevo empezamos a caminar, hidan y kakuzu iban delante de mi yo solo los iba persiguendo por así decirlo, puesto que no podía huir de ellos ni tampoco sabia a donde estaba konoha para ir allá, no sabia nada, excepto que íbamos a la guarida de akatsuki para que pain su "líder" me viera para no se que. Todo se encontraba en silencio solo se oían unos pájaros…

-falta mucho para llegar-pregunte y como siempre no obtuve respuesta de ninguno –quienes están en la guarida-

-…- la respuesta de ambos

Como la curiosidad me mataba me adelante a ellos . y caminando de espalda, viéndolos les volví a preguntar

-quien esta en la guarida- repetí

-…- siempre tan habladores

Como me harte de que me ignoraran, me detuve y me senté como lo hice anteriormente ganando miradas muy feas de nuevo -no pienso caminar hasta que me digan quienes están en akatsuki-

-levántate maldita estúpida o jashin-sama te va a castigar, por hacer estupideces- eso lo dijo hidan –además tu eres la prisionera no tienes derecho a hablar, así que de una puta ves cierra tu puta boca- termino, iba a caminar cuando empecé a buscar en mi mochila mi cartera -que buscas en tus cosas- me pregunto el peliblanco

-esto- le dije enseñando la cartera, la abrí y saque un poco de dinero - kakuzu-sama dígame quienes están en akatsuki y le doy este dinero- dije mostrándole el dinero que traía a kakuzu que hasta este momento solo observaba – {espero que funcione… si kakuzu ama el dinero y yo tengo, así que tiene que funcionar} - por favor – volví a repetir

-ja te falta mucho de esa cosa para que el tacaño de kakuzu te diga algo- arruinando todo hablo hidan, le lance una mirada

Enseguida volteé a ver a kakuzu que estaba observando mi mano con el dinero.

-el líder pain, konan, zetsu, itachi, kisame, deidara, sasori, además esta el idiota de tobi y el hermano de itachi y su equipo- me dijo tomando el dinero de mi mano y guardándolo.

Ante lo dicho me sorprendí mucho - { no se supone que ya todos están muertos a excepción de madara, zetsu y kisame, pero ahora que lo pienso ellos dos están vivos y sasuke, no se supone que esta solo porque encerraron a juugo y suigetsu, y a Karin se la llevaron a konoha para interrogarla } - estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que alguien me jalaba de el brazo, era hidan levantándome "amablemente"

-muévete tonta, ya te dijeron lo que querías saber- me soltó simplemente, yo no dije nada estaba tan concentrada pensando en porque todos estaba reunidos, incluso sasuke y taka, asi me pase todo el camino hasta la guarida de akatsuki, no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos…


	3. Entrando a la boca del lobo y conociendo

_**Capitulo 3: Entrando a la boca del lobo y conociendo a un artista**_

(N\A: lo que este en "–" es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en " – {} –" es lo que piensan los personajes)

Enfrente de mi se encontraba la entrada a una cueva, no se veía nada adentro

-es ahí- dije apuntado adentro

-así es tonta- ya saben quien lo dijo, hidan, empujándome para que caminara hacia adentro, así que no tuve mas opción que avanzar, llego un momento en que no distinguí nada, solo me guie de mis instintos, hasta que choque con kakuzu y de la nada se distinguió como un marco de luz, creo que es una ¿puerta? , en una cueva .

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre azul

-kisame- dije casi en un susurro, después el hombre pez se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a hidan que iba primero, después entro el tesorero y yo me que viendo a kisame, el también me vio

-esta es la mujer?- Pregunto- es muy pequeña- comento mi estatura o mi edad- no piensan hacerla entrar?- pregunto a la pareja zombi, yo no me movía de mi lugar solo estaba observando a kisame hasta que

-muévete mocosa, entra- volvió a jalarme hidan , y por inercia me moví

-donde están los demás?- pregunto kakuzu al pez, ya había pasado la puerta y a kisame, adentro era… como una casa y por mas raro que parezca había luz con focos; nos encontrábamos en un pasillo que conectaba a las demás habitaciones del lugar

-hihihi-el pez se rio- por esto se tardaron tanto, el líder los esta esperando en su despacho, al parecer esta enojado- dijo kisame llendo por una entrada al lado izquierdo que tenia el pasillo, ante lo dicho por este, kakuzu empezó caminar seguido de hidan y por supuesto por mi, porque si me quedaba sola no se que me pasaría. Caminamos hasta la ultima puerta del pasillo de ahí entramos a otra habitación y había otro pasillo y avanzamos por el hasta una puerta de madera en la cual kakuzu toco y se oyó un pasen adentro.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue a konan, viendo hacia la puerta, atrás de ella se encontraba pein viendo atraves de una ¿ventana?

-tardaron mucho- hablo el líder de akatsuki, volteando a vernos

-mas o menos, la estúpida mocosa nos hizo que paráramos mucho durante la venida- dijo hidan, todos voltearon a verme, que haría si todos me atacaran.

-retírense- ordeno pain, a lo que la pareja zombi hizo caso, quedándome sola en la habitación con la pareja principal de akatsuki, pain y konan.

EN OTRO LADO (AFUERA)

-joder- dijo hidan –voy a mi habitación, estoy casado-

-yo iré a contar mi dinero- ese fue kakuzu, pero antes de irse se escucho un fuerte grito

-oh kakuzu-san, ya regreso, como les fue- pregunto un buen chico muy animado ante la llegada de sus compañeros

-kuso, maldito tobi, deja de gritar que no estamos sordos- regaño hidan al buen chico

-ohh, perdón hidan-san, pero tobi esta feliz que hayan regresado, porque tobi es un buen chico- contesto tobi aun con un tono de voz alto.

-Como sea, me voy- dijo hidan yéndose a su habitación, quedando solo el tesorero y el buen chico

-disculpe kakuzu-san encontraron lo que el líder nos pidió que buscáramos?- cuestiono tobi

-si, ahora esta en su despacho-contesto imitando a su compañero, finalmente quedando tobi solo.

El buen chico se dirigió al despacho del líder de akatsuki.

EN LA HABITACION

En el momento que hidan y kakuzu cerraron la puerta todo volvió a quedar en silencio, pain y konan solo me observaban.

-ppor que me trajeron aquí?- me arme de valor y pregunte a los lideres de akatsuki.

-coma ya sabrás-dijo pain viéndome a los ojos- alguno de nosotros estábamos muertos …-

Toc toc se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, interrumpiendo la explicación de pain

-quien es- pregunto el poseedor del rinnegan molesto ya que lo interrumpieron.

-soy yo líder-sama, tobi, puedo pasar- pregunto del otro lado de la puerta el buen chico, aunque kakuzu ya me había dicho que tobi estaba en la guarida no pensé que lo viera tan rápido, por inercia me volteé hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a pain y konan, puedo asegurar que ellos no me harían nada sin ninguna explicación, pero madara es la maldad personificada.

-Pasa tobi- indico pain- que quieres?- pregunto viendo al buen chico, mientras yo veía a tobi y el me veía a mi

-ohh es ella verdad líder-sama- empezó a caminar hacia mi y yo retrocedí un paso, pero el hombre con la mascara no dejaba de avanzar hacia mi, en un movimiento rápido me coloque atrás de konan en un intento de que no se me acercada, porque para ser sincera prefiero mil veces a hidan que a madara.

Todos posaron su vista en mí, que me encontraba todavía viendo a tobi

-Oh, porque te escondes?, tobi es un buen chico, no te voy a hacer nada- me dijo acercándose

-tobi déjala-ordeno pain a lo que el enmascarado no hizo caso y siguió avanzando hacia konan y por lógica hacia mí que me encontraba atrás de ella.

-que no se acerque- dije aun atrás de konan, al fin se detuvo estando enfrente de ella, no era que tobi me diera miedo sino madara uchiha. Agradecí que Konan no se movió del lugar pero lo que me sorprendió fue

-ya la oíste tobi, porque no te vas a jugar- dijo la mujer de papel, y después mirando a pain como diciéndole que hiciera algo.

-pero porque, tobi es un buen chico y solo quiere ser amigo de ella- dijo la paleta andante.

Por un momento me pareció ver el sharingan atreves del agujero de su mascara.

-porque tienes miedo, si tobi es un buen chico- me dijo poniéndose al lado de konan para poder acercarse a mi –no me tienes que tener miedo- ahora si, es el sharingan, lo veo –porque soy un buen chico- trato de tocar mi brazo y corrí un poco hasta llegar atrás de pain, que solo había estado observando todo en silencio, ya una ves con pain de escudo me sentí mas segura y recordé todo lo que me gustaría decirle a madara si alguna vez la viese y creo que este era el momento perfecto

-no, no le tengo miedo a tobi, sino a madara –los presentes se sorprendieron cuando dije madara, el mencionado puso mas atención a lo que iba a decir –tu- lo señale con el dedo, claro desde atrás del portador del rinnegan –hiciste que el kyuubi atacara konoha- se nota mas la sorpresa en pain y konan , mientas madara me veía mas detalladamente –mataste indirectamente a minato y kushina y dejaste solo a naruto, torciste al verdad acerca de itachi, para tu conveniencia, y por si fuera poco estas envenenando a sasuke con odio para que el haga lo que tu no has podido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, ah y para terminar, se sobre tu plan ojo de luna- termine sin aire, pero por fin se lo dije, aunque lo que viniera no fuera nada bueno, no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

- vaya, así que conoces mi verdadera identidad – hablo con su verdadera voz - y sabes algunas cosas de mi pasado- comenzó acercarse a pain, observándome fijamente

-si se lo que has hecho- dije un poco asustada –no se porque estoy aquí pero no vas a conseguir nada de mi fácilmente madara-le deje claro que iba a pelear, aunque saliera perdiendo porque muy claramente estoy en desventaja son catorce ninjas muy peligrosos, bueno doce Karin y suiguetsu no son muy peligrosos, pero los demás si

-así, entonces si sabes quien soy- seguía acercándose –me deberías tener miedo ¿no crees?- me dijo enfrente de pain viendo atreves de su agujero en la mascara

-pues la verdad si tengo miedo pero también se quienes no son tan malos- estaba enfrente de pain, a lo que yo empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, ambos estábamos observándonos en todo momento –y quizás ellos me ayuden un poco- llegue a la puerta, la abrí y salí los mas rápido que pude, estaba asustada y no me fije a donde corría

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION

Cuando salió la chica, la habitación quedo en total silencio, todos observando la puerta.

-sabe muchas cosas de ti, madara- hablo con rencor y burla la chica origami

-eso creo, será mejor ir a buscarla- hablo autoritariamente pain observando a madara

-yo voy- hablo madara –porque soy un buen chico- esto ultimo lo dijo con la vos de tobi.

-bien encárgate tu tobi, antes de que logre salir- ordeno nuevamente pain. Así tobi con la orden de pain salió a buscar a la chica.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI

-genial, me perdí, en un lugar peor que el bosque- dije caminando hacia ningún lugar –y además tengo hambre y no he visto a nadie, pensándolo bien es lo mejor. Tengo que dejar de hablar en vos alta o me van a oír- seguí caminado hasta dar con la cocina –perfecto, ya que si salgo me va a atrapar asi que no tiene caso huir de aquí solo me cansaría y les haría perder el tiempo y por eso seguro y me matan - tape mi boca volteando a ver si nadie me había escuchado, tenia que dejar de hablar en voz alta.

Entre cerciorándome que no estuviera nadie, y gracias a kami-sama no había nadie. Empecé a buscar algo que comer por suerte encontré un poco de pan y leche, era lo mejor, no había comido nada desde la mañana, bueno si una papas, pero eso no es buen alimento, así que me senté en el piso recargándome el la barra de la cocina a comer.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando se abrió la puerta, sentí que mi corazón se me salía del pecho pensé que era madara, pero por suerte

-deidara- el nombrado me observo sentada en el piso y con un movimiento rápido soltó una de sus obras maestra para hacerme volar –no espera no me ataques, por favor no- le dije suplicando porque no me mandara a volar –no soy enemigo-le volví a decir

-entonces que haces en la cocina hum-me pregunto aun en posición de batalla

-hidan y kakuzu me trajeron, después salí corriendo del despacho de pain, me perdí, me dio hambre y…y- comencé a llorar, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día, ya no aguantaba mas y como deidara no es tan malo sentí que no me pasaría nada.

Deidara me observo por unos instantes, como recordando, yo seguía llorando en el suelo, deshizo su obra maestra y se agacho hasta que dar a mi altura.

-no tienes porque llorar, las mujeres no se ven bien llorando hum- me dijo con un tono de vos que me pareció encantador, para poder escucharlo mejor deje de sollozar y me sonrió, acto seguido yo le sonreí –ves así esta mejor hum-

-gracias- le agradecí, no es facial hacer que pare de llorar lo estaba viendo

-y porque saliste del despacho del líder hum- me pregunto, pero pareció meditar algo –y como sabes mi nombre? Hum-

-bueno se muchas cosas de ustedes, y por eso se tu nombre- conteste

-ah- y guardo silencio para que siguiera hablando

-y porque me asuste, todo lo que me dijeron me asusto así que salí corriendo y como ya te dije me perdí- conteste a su primera pregunta –y no quiero que me encuentren, seguro ma… tobi me esta buscando… - y empecé a sollozar

-así que eso sucedió hum- simplemente dijo eso

-si- le dije en eso se escucharon uno ruidos cerca y me asusto, y deidara noto eso, enseguida se levanto

-bien levántate hum- me dijo, pero yo estaba confundida -vamos hum- me jalo del brazo para que me levantara

-a donde?- le pregunte, el maestro de la explosión el simplemente dio media vuelta para caminar a la salida

-a mi habitación hum, ahí no te van a encontrar-dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina –vamos- repitió nuevamente. Sonreí recogí mis cosas y lo seguí, en unos momentos llegamos a su habitación me dejo pasar y después entro el –quédate aquí enseguida regreso hum-

-si, deidara- lo detuve antes de que saliera el volteo a verme –me llamo yui- le dije mi 'nombre', después deidara salió y me quede sola en su cuarto, me senté en la cama y empecé observar todo a mi alrededor, de verdad estaba en el cuarto de deidara, y olía muy bien, me gusto su aroma.

La puerta se abrió –ya regrese hum- me dijo con una sonrisa

-bien, a donde fuiste?- le pregunte un poco apenada

-a ver si te estaban buscando hum-guardo silencio - y si tobi te me pregunto que si no había visto a una chica albina- me dijo

-yy que le dijiste?- volví a preguntar viéndolo

-que no y que me dejara de fastidiar o lo haría volar con mi arte hum, después fui a la cocina por agua, para que no sospechara-me dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mi.

-gracias deidara- y de nuevo agradecí –disculpa, te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro hum-

-quienes están en la guarida?- quería saber de quienes me tenia que cuidar

-a ver, están sasori no danna, hidan, kakuzu, tobi, el líder, konan, itachi, kisame y zetsu, pero mañana llega el hermano de itachi y su equipo hum- contesto a mi pregunta. Después yo bostece.

-estas cansada? hum- me pregunto, al ver el bostezo

-si, camine mucho hoy y no soy ninja así que me canse- le dije honestamente, quería que deidara se convirtiera en mi amigo, es una persona muy amable.

El artista se levanto y se dirigió a un armario que había enfrente de nosotros, de ahí saco un futon.

-tu vas a dormir en la cama y yo en el piso hum- de dijo acomodando el futon

-que?, no deidara tu no puedes dormir en el piso- inmediatamente proteste, no podía dejar que el durmiera en el piso siento su cuarto - yo duermo en el futon, y tu en tu cama-

-no, no es propio de un caballero dejar que una mujer duerma en el piso hum- me dijo muy confiado, en ese momento pensé que sasuke no era nada comparado con deidara

-que te parece si ambos dormimos en la cama- le propuse no quería volver a dormir sola, además era un ninja muy fuerte si alguien llegase a entrar el se daría cuenta –claro uno por arriba de las mantas y el otro por abajo- dije un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, esperando que no malinterpretara –lo que quiero decir es que no quiero volver a dormir sola- le comete un poco triste, esto el lo noto, después medito y me contesto

-de acuerdo hum, tu duermes por bajo y yo arriba, te parece?- me pregunto

-si, gracias por entender- le dije con una sonrisa, como ya estaba cansada - puedo descansar ya?- le preguntó

-como quieras hum- acto seguido se acerco nuevamente al armario y guardo el futon, y saco otra manta, supongo que para el taparse, después se quito su bata negra. Yo me levante de su cama me quite la mochila y las bolsas porta shurikens y lo guarde en la mochila, después busque una liga para hacerme una trenza en el cabello, encontré un pequeño estuche donde traía un poco de maquille un cepillo entre otras cosas, solo saque lo necesario para peinarme, antes de cerrar la mochila vi una barra de chocolate, pensé en dársela a deidara, así que la tome

-tomo deidara, te la doy en agradecimiento por lo que estas haciendo por mi- le dije dándole el chocolate

El lo acepto- gracias yui hum- no me habían llamado por mi 'nombre', bueno no es que llevara mucho tiempo con el pero sonaba bien. Me peine y guarde las cosas de nuevo en la mochila y como estaba cansada me acosté en la cama como aviamos quedado, me acosté pegada a la pared y me tape con las mantas que había en la cama, olían a deidara

-buenas noches deidara- le dije

- buenas noches- me contesto, y apago la luz y salió del cuarto, después no supe nada porque caí profundamente dormida…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

(N\A: lo que este en "–" es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en " – {} –" es lo que piensan los personajes)

Ya entrada la noche, en un cuarto solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, dos hombres se encontraban conversando…

-la encontraste- pregunto uno de ellos

-si, la niña esta con deidara- contesto el otro a la pregunta formulada anteriormente

-y que piensas hacer, sabe muchas cosas de ti- volvió a interrogar el primero

-por ahora que se divierta con el artista, mañana me las va a pagar por haberme desafiado- dijo mostrando una sonrisa malvada, a lo que su compañero solo lo observo tratando de saber lo que haría.

AL AMANECER

Cuando empecé a despertar, abrí lentamente los ojos para ver si estaba en mi casa, pero no, seguía en el mundo creado por kishimoto, en el mundo de naruto.

Al moverme sentí un bulto a mi lado, volteo y era deidara que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, parece un niño chiquito. Ya me quería levantar, así que para no despertar a mi acompañante me muevo lentamente, para salir de la cama. Cuando al fin lo logro, lo cual me costo trabajo, me acerco a mi mochila y busco mi celular para ver que hora era, pero recordé que no serviría, porque cuando llegue aquí estaba oscureciendo, así que no era la hora de aquí, mejor opte por apagarlo para que no se le gastara la pila tan rápido.

Como no tenia sueño revise mis cosas para ver que encontraba, en mi mochila traía un libro de matemáticas, un pequeño cuaderno, mi estuche donde traía el maquillaje, mi lapicera, varias golosinas y la revista de anime, que en esta semana hablaban de akatsuki, a y por supuesto también se encontraban las bolsas porta shurikens. Como me gano la curiosidad, también empecé a revisar que tenían, así que saque todo, había sellos explosivos, shurikens, píldoras de varias clases, kunais, y botecitos con un líquido negro y muchos pergaminos

-{ cuando deidara despierte le voy a preguntar para que son estos pergaminos }- pensé viendo los pergaminos – { ah, y esto que será } – tome uno de los botecitos y lo observe detenidamente – { será veneno? } – me pregunte y lo volví a dejar en el suelo, si era veneno no me gustaría tener un accidente con el. Ya una ves que inspeccione todo, lo regrese a su lugar. Ahora si ya no tenía nada que hacer.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se me antojo ir al baño – { seria muy cruel despertarlo, para que me diga donde esta el baño } – pensé observando a deidara aun durmiendo – {no lo voy a despertar, mejor voy yo solita, espero y no me pase nada } – y me levante, camine hacia la puerta, la abrí lentamente observe que no hubiese nadie afuera, ya que inspeccione y no encontré a nadie, salí de la habitación y empecé a caminar, ya me había alejado de la habitación, cuando…

-{ espera, donde esta el baño? }- me interrogue sola, y me puse a pensar, pero no me podía quedarme mucho tiempo parada en el mismo lugar, por eso de que tobi me estaba buscando y no se que me quiere hacer, así que camine hacia ningún lado buscando el baño

-tu quien eres?- una vos me sorprendió, pero antes de poder dar la vuelta para ver de quien era, sentí algo frio en mi cuello, de inmediato supe que era un kunai, trate de voltear a ver quien era –contesta- no dejo que me moviera –rápido, antes de que te corte el cuello- me advirtió nuevamente

Pero yo conocía esa vos –{ de quien es, de quien }- me estaba preguntando, cuando apretó mas el kunai y sentí que algo resbalaba por mi cuello – sangre – hable muy bajo, casi en un susurro

-te lo advertí- dijo presionando el kunai contra mi cuello a un más fuerte

Por fin reconocí de quien era –sasuke- hable un poco mas alto, el aludido dejo de apretar el kunai

-como sabes mi nombre- me volvió a interrogar con el kunai en mi cuello sin mucha presión, como el kunai no tenia la misma presión puse mi mano entre el kunai y mi cuello y lo aparte dando unos pasos al frente y encarando a mi agresor, nos veíamos a los ojos fijamente. Sasuke era otro de los personajes para el cual tenia unas cuantas palabras que decirle sobre lo que ha hecho y también estaba en mi lista de "mata muy rápido y sin compasión", recordando la lista retrocedí un par de pasos mas por si acaso intentase matarme, pero aun así no sentía algún temor de que me viera con esa mirada de nivel 1 que se cargaba

(N\A: por si no saben sasuke tiene 3 clases de miradas, la 1 es la de "te lo advierto", la 2 es de "no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, segunda advertencia" y la 3 es la "que te mata, te revive y te vuelve a matar")

Sonreí, no le iba a tener miedo -a ti que te importa- le conteste - { aparte de que me corto, me ordena, pero que le pasa, quen se cree? } – estaba enojada y supuse que el también, porque su mirada cambio a la de nivel 3, pero no iba a retroceder ante el, ni muerta, el portador del sharingan no era tan malo, hasta que conoció a madara.

-si sabes mi nombre, entonces sabes quien soy, y lo que puedo hacer - dijo avanzando hacia mi

-si, se quien eres, y lo que has hecho "vengador"- dije con sorna la ultima palabra, respire hondo, bien ahora a ganarme mas enemigos –sabes, eres un maldito idiota- aquí venia, sasuke estaba caminado lentamente hacia mi, como cazándome, mientras yo retrocedía para mantener una distancia segura – cuando te fuiste con orochimaru, no sabes como sufrió naruto- detuvo su marcha y yo la mia –el de verdad te aprecia como un hermano – volví a respirar -luego con itachi, todo, todo lo que hizo por ti y tu lo mandas a la mierda a y por si fuera poco, le crees a madara, te voy a decir algo sasukito, parte de lo que te conto de itachi es verdad, lo demás es pura mentira –solo me observaba - y que crees uchiha, madara esta utilizándote, para hacer lo que el no ha podido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- genial, estaba por llorar, de coraje, por todo lo que el portador del sharingan estaba haciendo, siempre me enoja mucho, asi que mejor baje la vista –sabes lo que mas me molesta, es que el aun cree en ti, eso es de verdad… de verdad admirable y tonto a la ves… que te siga llamando amigo… hermano… que sigas siendo importante, que siga pensando en ti, tratando de ayudarte, tratando de sacarte de la oscuridad – nuevamente nuestros ojos se cruzaron, yo estaba luchando por no llorar –si fuera por mi ya estarías muerto- termine, di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

Ya no podía aguantar más el llanto, quería llorar de tristeza y coraje, solo de recordar todo lo que a sufrido naruto desde que era pequeño, también lo que sufrió sasuke, todo lo que hizo itachi para protegerlo y al final para que, para que llegara madara y arruinara la vida de ambos. Y por fin aparecieron las lagrimas que tanto estaba conteniendo, y lo peor era que no podía pararlas, cada ves que lloro, tardo mucho en parar, cuando veo naruto y algo me da tristeza o coraje simplemente me desahogo llorando, es algo que no puedo evitar.

Camine llorando para tratar de regresar con deidara, tenia que encontrar otro camino, no quería regresar y encontrarme a sasuke, no lo quería ver, todavía no, y de nuevo me perdí, la "casa" estaba peor que la guarida de orochimaru. Bien será mejor regresar, eh ignorar a sasuemo.

Iba de regreso cuando escuche unas voces, cerca, quizás en una de las habitaciones, lo mejor era esconderme, vi mis opciones, tenia tres puertas – {de tin marin… no, no hay tiempo, esta } – elegí la segunda puerta, la abrí lento para ver si no había nadie, aunque las luces estaban apagadas, pero no había nadie entre

-Al fin te apareces, ya era hora – me quede paralizada ante aquella voz, de aquella persona a la que yo tenia pavor, aunque no veía, sabia que estaba ahí, trate de salir pero ya estaba detrás de mi y me sujeto

-no suéltame, no me toques, dejame en paz madara- trate de zafarme inútilmente

-es hora de que vengas conmigo- me dijo muy cerca de mi cara, de nuevo veía el sharingan

Lo único que podía hacer, era gritar –auxilió, que alguien me ayude – grite ten fuerte como pude

**********************************************************************************************EN LA COCINA

Estaba varios de los criminales mas peligrosos de las naciones ninja, desayunado y viendo televisión tranquilamente cuando

-auxilio, que alguien me ayude- una chica grito, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas

-joder, es muy temprano y ya están gritando, jashin-sama los va a castigar, por interrumpir la maldita tranquilidad - dijo… pues ya saben quien lo dijo, el "santo" de hidan.

-quien habrá gritado- pregunto el poseedor de samehada

-quien estará pidiendo ayuda, será esa chica que trajimos ayer?- pregunto el tesorero de akatsuki

-iré a ver- dijo un hombre de mirada seria y cariñosa a la ves, dicho esto se levanto y se marcho

EN EL CUARTO DE DEIDARA

El criminal dormía aun plácidamente, al parecer se había desvelado

-auxilio, que alguien me ayude- una chica grito, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas

-que fue eso, hum- dijo aun dormido, trato de sentir a su compañera, pero no se encontraba –yui- de un salto se levanto de la cama y salió en su búsqueda

REGREZANDO AL LUGAR DE DONDE PROVENIA EL GRITO

-te he dicho que me bajes, suéltame- desesperadamente trataba de que me bajara, ya que me había cargado como costal de papas, últimamente les ha dado por cargarme así y comenzó a avanzar

-note muevas tanto niña, o te voy matar- dijo con su vos tan siniestra que tiene, cosa que me dio miedo, por lo que deje de moverme.

-que estas haciendo tobi- dijo un hombre, que traía una coleta baja, observando a madara

-oh itachi-san, yo iba a jugar con mi nueva amiga- dijo el buen chico, conmigo todavía en su hombro

-itachi, ayúdame por favor –le dije al heredero del sharingan, que por lo visto se sorprendió, quizás porque sabia su nombre –por favor ayúdame- volví a repetir, con la mirada le suplicaba que me ayudara

-tu amiga?- le pregunto al de la mascara

-si, itachi-san, en mi nueva amiga, porque tobi un buen chico- dijo la paleta andante

-no es verdad, ayúdame, no me dejes con el- intervine nuevamente, para que me alejara del antagonista principal de naruto

-bájala tobi, no parece estar cómoda- dijo itachi, con esa vos tan sexy que tiene, bien hormonas atrás –al parecer no quiere ser tu amiga- y al ver que no me soltaba, de un rápido movimiento ya estaba es sus brazos, estaba muy impresionada, itachi, itachi uchiha , me defendió de el maldito de madara y ahora me estaba cargando como a una princesa

-oh itachi-san, también quiere ser amigo de ella, pero que sea mas tarde, porque ahora va a jugar con tobi, así que por favor regrésemela itachi-san – dijo el buen chico, hablando de mi como si fuera un objeto.

-que?¡,yo no soy ningún objeto, que puedas manejar a tu antojo- apuntándolo, si solté lo que pensaba. Mi salvador, dio la media vuelta para marcharse

-itachi- esa fue la vos del verdadero malo –no te metas donde no te llaman- dijo acercándose a nosotros, al llegar, puso su mano sobre el hombro de itachi, que estaba de espaldas a el, pero yo si podía verlo, mas bien su ojo, tan rojo como la sangre

-aquí estas yui, hum- dijo deidara apareciendo de la nada, el uchiha quito la mano del hombro de itachi y acercándose a su sempai.

- {lo que faltaba, el artista entrometido } – pensó el uchiha mayor – oh deidara-sempai, que pasa, se le ofrece algo?, tobi lo puede ayudar, porque tobi es un buen chico- dijo la paleta parlante.

-que estas haciendo itachi- dijo el artista ignorando completamente al buen chico, colocándose enfrente del nombrado –porque estas cargando a yui?, hum –

-me podrías bajar, por favor- le dije al portador del sharingan con una sonrisa, por lo que el me bajo

-oh yui-chan va a jugar con tobi, si –dijo muy alegremente el enmascarado, cosa que todos ignoramos – { tsk, malditos como se atreven a ignorarme } – pensó el mayor de todos los presentes.

-yui, porque saliste sola del cuarto? hum, - me pregunto el rubio

-lo siento, es que necesitaba ir al baño- le dije un tanto apenada

-bien, vámonos- dijo el artista, comenzando a caminar, seguido de mi e itachi. Y de la nada salió pain

-deidara, itachi- los llamo el "líder" de la organización de criminales renegados –necesito hablar contigo- dijo observándome

-si- le conteste, no me podía negar a una orden suya, era pain

- ustedes ya retírense- ambos integrantes se vieron, como dudando si obedecer la ordeno no

-voy a estar bien- no muy segura de lo que les dije, pero en fin, como ya había dicho, pain no me haría nada sin ninguna razón, pero, volteé donde tobi que se había mantenido al margen desde que lo ignoraron.

-si- dijeron al unísono, y se marcharon. Ya que se habían alejado

-pero que no venga el- dije viendo a madara

-aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo- dijo el del ojo rojo –vamos al despacho- y empezó a caminar, supuse que al despacho de pain, este lo empezó a seguir, pero se detuvo al ver que no avanzaba

-vamos, no va a pasar nada- me dijo seguro, estaría bien con el?, itachi es mas fuerte que el, pero no esta

-que no escucharon- estaba observándonos, madara a un par de metros de donde estábamos -vamos- de nuevo empezó a caminar.

Pain solo me estaba observando, supuse que estaba esperándome, por lo que no tuve otra opción que imitar la acción de madara, el portador del rinnegan también nos imito.

Al legar al despacho de pain, el primero que entro fue por supuesto el odioso de madara uchiha

-bien, ahora queremos saber, porque llegaste aquí, y porque los que murieron están vivos- me pregunto el líder oculto entre las sombras de akatsuki viendo a través de la ventana.

La verdad yo no entendía nada de lo que decía, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba ahí, ni como había llegado, ni lo que pasaba, ni de lo que estaba hablando

-no entiendo- dije al lado de pain, este solo veía a madara

Volteo a vernos -no entiendes que?- pregunto nuevamente el loco que quería gobernar el mundo –sabea que por tu estúpida culpa mi plan fallo completamente, arruinaste todo- dijo muy enojado, pero yo no sabia nada de lo que estaba diciendo

-como que yo arruine tu plan?, bueno si lo quería pero, tu, ustedes no son reales- guarde silencio y me puse a meditar la información que acababa de recibir, hasta el momento en la parte de que yo arruinaba su plan –espera un momento- dije acercándome con cuidado a madara, trataba de poner mi mente clara, pero para poder hacer su plan, entonces naruto y killer bee ya – yo arruine tu plan- recibí como contestación un movimiento de cabeza de su parte, en ese momento me asuste eso significaba que ellos –lograste capturar al hachi y al kyuubi- dije, con las vos un poco quebrada y bajando la mirada, esperando la respuesta que temía, no quería llorar, no quería, pero

-asi es, los capture- llego, entonces era verdad, había matado a naruto –me costo mucho trabajo capturar, al kyuubi, pero al final lo logre- no podía ser cierto había logrado juntar a los bijuus, entonces empecé a llorar, de verdad era cruel.

-no, tu no pudiste matarlo, el es fuerte- levante la vista, mis ojos estaban vidriosos, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo, no lo pudo haber matado, el era fuerte, yo amaba a naruto, siempre que estaba triste, lo que hacia era poner la serie, y eso en verdad me alegraba, me hacia sentir mejor, de verdad lo admiraba, el sonreía, era alegre, alegraba la vida de los demas, cambiaba a los demás, de verdad me gustaría ser como el… –no pudiste el…-

-claro que lo hice –me interrumpió - el decidió enfrentarse a mi solo, cuando lo capture, sus amigos llegaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada, todos son una bola de inútiles…- antes de que terminara de hablar, me lance a golpearlo, no se como pero llegue tan rápido a el, pero no importaba, en este instante no importaba, tampoco supe como pero, logre darle un puñetazo en el estomago. Pain en un rápido movimiento me puso a una distancia segura, y solo me deje caer al piso a sollozar.

-maldita como te atreves- dijo después de que recuperara el aire, se acerco a mi a una velocidad impresionante –ahora si te voy a matar- me dijo, pude sentir un instinto asesino…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

(N\A: lo que este en "–" es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en " – {} –" es lo que piensan los personajes)

Cuando me levanto, no podía moverme del miedo que sentía, no podía soltarme, tenía su mano en mi cuello, con mucha presión, ya no podía respirar, me estaba asfixiando, mi mente se estaba volviendo negra… iba a morir

-madara, suéltala, o de verdad la vas a matar- dijo pain, al ver el acto del enmascarado, pero no observo ningún indicio por parte del otro hombre de querer soltar a la chica –suéltala- le agarro la muñeca para que soltara a la chica, pero el portador del sharingan le lanzo un golpe, por lo cual pain se tubo que retirar…

…..

No se donde me encontraba, era un lugar totalmente negro, no, se podía observar una pequeña luz a lo lejos, - {que es? } – mi pregunta resonó por todo el lugar, como un eco. Empecé a avanzar hacia aquella luz, pero se sentían unas presencias extrañas, una llena de maldad y la otra con paz y tranquilidad. Al parecer la luz, era la presencia donde se sentía tranquilidad, así que seguí avanzando, cuando llegue era un punto my pequeño, lo toque y todo el lugar se volvió blanco –que sucedió- me pregunte

-jaja, al parecer, no sabes que haces aquí niña-dijo una vos siniestra, y todo se volvió negro de nuevo, esta ves, no lograba ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la pequeña luz, me empecé a asustar, cuando sentí que había al detrás de mi, al voltear lo que vi me dejo impactada, era un enorme ojo rojo con muchas comas negras, que muy cerca de mi

-oh, vamos déjala en paz, juubi- resonó la vos de una mujer por todos lados, y de la nada el lugar se volvió de un color gris, como una caja gigantesca de metal, con un especie de sello muy grande, en una de las paredes de la caja. La mujer, salió del sello.

Estaba impresionada –juubi- repetí inconscientemente, no, no podía ser el, entonces en que lugar me encontraba. El demonio veía a la mujer que había salido del sello, que se encontraba atrás de mí, cuando voltee, lo que me dejo aun con más impresión fue la mujer, como decirlo era idéntica a mi, aunque se veía con mas edad que yo, de unos 25, y yo en una semana tendría 17.

La mujer se acerco a mi –tranquila no pasa nada, el monstro no te va a hacer nada malo- me dijo muy segura, y en verdad sentí que no me iba a pasar nada malo, si ella estaba cerca de mi.

-que, de verdad no entiendo, que esta pasando?- estaba al borde de la desesperación. Primero madara me acuso de estropear su plan, luego me mato y ahora estaba hablando con alguien idéntica a mí, y por si fuera poco, estaba cerca del juubi.

-no entiendes que?- me pregunto el demonio de diez colas, acercando su único ojo a mi, lo que no me asusto, sabia que estaba segura

-estoy muerta no, entonces que hago aquí, y porque ella se parece a mi- dije un poco rápido y señalando a la mujer

-ah, tranquila- puso su mano en mi hombro –no estas muerta, solo entraste en tu subconsciente- me dijo muy tranquila

-que?- ahora estaba mucho más confundida que antes – como que no estoy muerta y estoy en mi subconsciente – les pregunte

-así es niña, que no escuchaste- dijo el juubi, el cual ya se había alejado de mi

Me puse a meditar acerca de lo que estaba pasando – a ver, madara me dijo que eché a perder su plan, luego, lo golpee- ambos me escuchaban atentamente -cosa que lo enfureció, y por eso trato de matarme ahorcándome, ahora ustedes me están diciendo que no estoy muerta y que estoy en mi subconsciente… - la mujer vio al monstro y afirmo moviendo la cabeza a lo que yo estaba diciendo –entonces que hacen aquí, en mi subconsciente?- les pregunte

-pues, aquí vivimos-me dijo el demonio

-como que viven aquí?-de nuevo los interrogue

-si, somos parte de ti- me dijo la mujer

-no entiendo explícate bien- de verdad estaba muy, muy confundida. Cuando termine de hablar la mujer vio al bijuu de nuevo, parecía que podían leer sus mentes

-esta bien, por donde empezar…- dijo la mujer meditando

-porque no empiezas por como me separaron- dijo el monstro

- a ver, conoces a Rikodou Sennin – me pregunto

-si es el creador, de lo ninjas- conteste

-si, pues hace muchos años la Bestia de Diez colas, ósea el –dijo, señalando al juubi- vagaba por el mundo hasta que un día, Rikodou Sennin, se enfrentó a él, logrando sellarlo en su cuerpo. Esto causó que el hombre se convirtiera en el primer y único jinchuuriki, hasta el momento. Cuando el Rikodou estaba en su lecho de muerte, sabiendo que la bestia volvería a ser libre, utilizó todo su poder para separar el chakra de la gran bestia en nueve formas, que son las nueve Bestias con colas, los bijuus, que supongo que conoces- me pregunto y simplemente moví mi cabeza en forma de afirmación, así que continuo -mientras que el cuerpo del Diez colas fue sellado por medio del Chibaku Tensei y después fue enviado al cielo, tan lejos, que su poder no pudiera ser alcanzado, dando forma a la luna, de esta manera, se crearon dos identidades coexistentes, una que daba forma y la otra que mantenía. La luna, era representada con el cuerpo de la bestia y yo, la luz de la luna, que a la ves la mantenía en el cielo y con forma. Entiendes?- me pregunto

-la verdad, no entendí lo ultimo- dije sinceramente

-no- repitió, y yo negué – para ponerlo fácil es yin y yang, un concepto fundamentado en la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo – me observo, y nuevamente afirme con la cabeza, dando a comprender que lo estaba entendiendo –son dos fuerzas fundamentales aparentemente opuestas y complementarias a la ves, que se encuentran en todas las cosas. En todo se sigue este patrón: luz/oscuridad, sonido/silencio, calor/frío, movimiento/quietud, noche/día, vida/muerte, mente/cuerpo –paro y volví a mover la cabeza afirmado que comprendía – el cuerpo, que es la luna, el la forma, y yo que la mantiene, como luna, soy la mente- me observo, esperando a que dijese algo

-no entendí la ultima parte- hable

-sabes que el yin y el yang son opuestos- hizo una pausa -Todo tiene su opuesto, aunque este no es absoluto sino relativo, ya que nada es completamente yin ni completamente yang. Lo que quiero decir es que, el cuerpo, no es completamente cuerpo, sino también mente, y la mente no es completamente mente, también es cuerpo- ya estaba entendiendo de nuevo, al notarlo prosiguió - El yin y el yang son interdependientes. No pueden existir el uno sin el otro. La …-

-la luna, que vendría siendo el cuerpo, no puede existir sin la mente, y tu, su mantenedora, la mente, no podrías existir sin el cuerpo – pare, ella me observo y sonrió

-exacto- dijo contenta de que entendiera –continuemos. El yin y el yang se consumen y generan mutuamente. El yin y el yang forman un equilibrio dinámico: cuando uno aumenta, el otro disminuye. El desequilibrio, no es sino algo circunstancial, ya que cuando uno crece en exceso fuerza al otro a concentrarse, lo que a la larga provoca una nueva transformación, por ejemplo, te has fijado en las fases de la luna, hay veces en que esta completamente llena y otras en las que no se ve –yo afirme –pues es porque el aumenta y yo disminuyo o yo aumento y el disminuye-

-hay algo que no entiendo, si el yin es oscuridad, y tu lo representas como la mente y el yang es luz , porque tu eres la luz, y porque te manifiestas como luz en la luna?, si se supone que tendrías que ser la oscuridad- cuestione

-ah, eso es muy fácil- me dijo –pues, el yin y el yang pueden transformarse en sus opuestos, verdad juubi?-le pregunto a la bestia

-así es, yo soy ella y ella es yo- hablo el juubi, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, pero al verme con una cara de WTF prosiguió hablado –a mi no me parecía ser la luz así, que cambiamos, o transformamos como quieras decirlo- finalizo

-no entendí del todo- dije

- En el yin hay yang y en el yang hay yin. Siempre hay un resto de cada uno de ellos en el otro, lo que conlleva que el absoluto se transforme en su contrario, así que nos transformamos, en el opuesto del otro, porque, "como un demonio puede ser luz"- dijo tratando de imitar al juubi, el cual solo dio un gruñido -pero esta transformación es relativa también, por que a su vez coexistimos en el otro, aunque este no es absoluto sino relativo, ya que nada es completamente yin ni completamente yang; en el- dijo señalando a la bestia –hay luz, y en mi hay oscuridad, siempre va a ser así- hizo una pausa -También querías que te explicara porque me manifiesto como la luz de la luna, esos es por que soy la mente, la que mantiene al cuerpo con forma, así que soy como un especie de energía, todo en el universo tiene energía, así que durante la oscuridad de la noche se logra ver claramente la energía, pero durante el día no se ve, pero no significa que no esta ahí- concluyo, y lo que era mejor, es que comprendí

-bueno, ya comprendí porque están juntos y lo de la luz, pero yo que tengo que ver con esto?-

- cuando Rikodou Sennin, separo el cuerpo y el chakra de la bestia, creo un sello –señalo el sello, que estaba detrás de nosotros – que coloco en la mente, con el cual, si alguna ves el cuerpo y el chakra fueran unidos de nuevo automáticamente los separara nuevamente, pero esta ves contrariamente, la mente tomaría una forma y el cuerpo estaría como si fuera la mente dentro de la forma que tomara la mente, pero no solo eso, el sello, al momento de darle forma a la mente, también dividió el chakra en dos, una de las mitades ayuda a formar la mente que mantiene al cuerpo encerrado dentro del nuevo cuerpo , ósea yo, y la otra mitad la utilizo yo, para darle energía a la forma que tome-

-lo que tratas de decir, es que, en lugar de que volviera a tomar forma de luna, tu, la mete, tomaste una forma, la de una mujer, entonces el cuerpo, es como si estuviera sellado dentro de ese cuerpo. Es como si la mete fuera una jinchuurik, además el chakra se dividió en dos, una mitad es como el sello que mantiene encerrado al juubi, entro de tu cuerpo, y la otra es para darle energía a tu cuerpo, porque sino no podrían mantenerse- dije lo que logre entender

-si, lo que dijiste es verdad, como si nos hubiéramos vuelto a transformar- ok, ahora si lo comprendí

-pero aun no logro entender que hago yo en todo esto- nuevamente hable confundida de que no me dijeran exactamente lo que quería oír

-bueno, tu eres una reencarnación, de mi, la mente con forma humana, al momento de que el sello se activo, fuiste traída aquí, para que nuevamente rehicieras lo que Rikodou Sennin, separar el cuerpo y el chakra, que están en un mismo cuerpo, enviar de nuevo al cielo el cuerpo, y volver a crear las nueve, bestias de chakra-

-tengo una pregunta- levante mi mano como en la escuela –porque están todos los akatsuki reunidos, si algunos ya estaban muertos?- pregunte

-eso es porque al momento de extraer los nueve bijuus de sus jinchuurikis, lo hicieron con su chakra, y al momento de que el sello se activo, se ganaron un castigo por unir de nuevo el chakra del diez colas, lo que tienen que hacer es separarlo de nuevo, con su chakra, por eso están reunidos, y no van a poder descansar en paz hasta que vuelva a estar dividido el chakra del juubi como estaba antes, recuerda el Rikodou Sennin poseía el rinnegan y ese dojutsu puede manejar el mundo de la vida y la muerte, ese es su castigo por reunir a la bestia de diez colas, en mi punto de vista, se lo merecen estábamos bien- termino con la explicación a mi pregunta

-además ese maldito de madara me quería controlar, no lo puedo perdonar-dijo el de diez colas

Ignore su comentario –entonces si ahogo eso todo volverá a la normalidad? Los jinchuurikis van a revivir?- esa era mi duda

Las dos entidades dentro de mi cuerpo se observaron –si crees tener el poder suficiente para abrir las puertas de la vida y de la muerte y hacerlos pasar, quizás si, pero sino, vas a tener que encerrar los nueve bijuus en objetos-contesto a mi pregunta

-entiendo- dije triste -pero entonces, puedo utilizar tu chakra, y para hacerlo tengo que entrenar verdad?-

-si, necesitas que te entrenen, para que lo puedas manejar para que puedas volver a separar al juubi, una ves que lo hayas logrado, volverás a tu tiempo- me dijo. Cuando termino de hablar yo estaba volviéndome transparente

-que, que esta sucediendo?- pregunte un nerviosa por lo que me estaba pasando

-parece, que es hora de que vuelvas, pero recuerda que aquí vamos a estar si necesitas algo solo concéntrate y vas a volver aquí- me dijo, pero guardo silencio -Ah, recuerda que el uchiha te esta ahorcando, debes detenerlo, también necesitas su chakra, debes convencerlo de que te ayude a entrenar-

-si quieres golpear, a madara, solo concentra tu chakra en tu mano y luego suéltalo- me sugirió la bestia

-esta bien, inventare un plan, no se preocupen- dije ya casi totalmente transparente –por cierto cual el tu nombre- le pregunte a la mujer

-soy yin, nos vemos yui- dijo con una sonrisa….

…..

Cuando recupere el conocimiento sentí que no podía respirar, pero no, el no me ganaría, iba luchar con todo y vengar la muerte de naruto y los demás jinchuurikis.

Ya era hora de que el portador del sharingan me dejara respirar, lentamente abrí mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue su ojo lleno de maldad, maldad pura, pero ya había dicho que no me daría por vencida, así que puse mi mano en su pecho y lo trate de empujar hacia atrás

-eso no te va a servir niña, ya es hora de que mueras- me dijo al ver que trataba de alejarlo

Recordé lo último que me dijo el juubi, era hora de ponerlo en marcha, empecé a concentrar mi chakra en mi mano…. Si lo podía sentir, el chakra estaba fluyendo en mi mano, al parecer madara también lo noto, porque por una milésima de segundo, vi sorpresa en su ojo, por lo que yo sonreí y después iba a liberar el chakra como lo dijo el juubi

-no me vas a ganar- dije liberando todo el chakra que había reunido. Cuando lo libere, madara salió a una gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza, por lo que, se estampo contra la pared.

EN LAHABITACIONDE DESCANSO

Estaban algunos criminales viendo calladamente la televisión cuando, se sintió un fuerte golpe acompañado de un fuerte ruido y un chakra muy poderoso, al parecer provenía del despacho del líder

La única mujer que se encontraba ahí, se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a donde se escucho el fuerte golpe. Los demás criminales también se levantaron y siguieron a la mujer, todos quería saber que pasaba, no pudo ser un ataque enemigo, quien en su sano juicio, atacaría la guarida de los criminales mas peligrosos de las naciones ninjas, quizás una pelea entre alguno de sus compañeros que no estaba presentes.

REGRESANDO AL DESPACHO DE PAIN

Cuando al fin recupere el aliento, me levanto, pues al momento que golpee a madara, el me soltó y caí, camino hacia donde estaba, esta mal herido, no se podía mover, al llegar

-déjame dejarte en claro, tu no me vuelves a tocar porque te mato. Y que crees madara, se donde esta tu preciado juubi, esta mas cerca de lo que crees- le dije casi escupiendo las palabras que había dicho, madara y pain se sorprendieron por lo que dije acerca del juubi

Cuando termine de hablar, sentí que mi cuerpo pesaba mucho, me iba a desmayar, cuando estaba cayendo la puerta del despacho se abrió brutamente, dejando ver a konan, quien fue la primera en entrar, después deidara itachi, kisame, hidan y sasori….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

(N\A: lo que este en "–" es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en " – {} –" es lo que piensan los personajes)

… cuando estaba cayendo, la puerta del despacho se abrió brutamente, dejando ver a konan, quien fue la primera en entrar, después deidara itachi, kisame, hidan y sasori…. A antes de que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo, alguien me sujetó, para impedir mi caída, entonces todo se volvió negro…

Comencé a despertar, estaba en un lugar suave, como en una cama, decidí abrir mis ojos para ver donde me encontraba, estaba en un cuarto, no lo reconocí, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió

-vaya, por fin despertó la bella durmiente. Jajaja, que ninja no sabe usar su chakra, en muy estúpido-

-karin- era aquella chica de lentes que siempre estaba insinuándosele a sasuke

-oh, vaya al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, sabes nuestros nombres, aunque no nos hayamos visto nunca- me dijo

Ya un poco mas despierta, me di cuenta de que quería pelear –vaya estas bien informada, dime como la consigues – me levante de la cama y me puse enfrente de ella, y para no mentir era un poco mas grande que yo– siempre estas bien informada- dije viéndola a los ojos -Ah y que no se te olvide algo, yo no soy ninja, simplemente me defendía- conteste a su intento de pelea

-mira niña quien te crees?, quien crees que soy?, yo soy…-

-la zorra privada de sasuemo. Eso ya lo sabia, no tienes porque presumir, pero para que lo sepas, hay hombres muuuuuucho mejores que sasuke-

-que, como te atreves a llamarme zorra, e insultar a sasukito, te voy a…- pero antes de que terminara la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres personas

-que esta pasando- pregunto el líder, observándonos a las dos, que estábamos por comenzar una pelea

-nada solo platicábamos de que hay hombres mejores que sasuke y que ella es la zorra privada de el, solamente eso- dije tranquilamente, observando que detrás de pain se encontraba konan y tobi

-esta bien, no es nada grave, puedes retirarte Karin- hablo superiormente pain, con lo cual Karin se enojo, mientras que yo estaba viendo a madara, en eso se me ocurrió una idea, retarlo, seria algo peligroso y divertido, por lo cual sonreí, esa era una buen idea. Ya que salió Karin, el cuarto quedo en total silencio

-bien que quieres, no te vasto con el golpe que te di la ves pasada, "tobi"- dije haciendo comillas en su nombre – { si ahora empezare a retar a madara… necesito que me entrene para poder separar al juubi y vengar a jinchuurikis } -

-tuviste suerte- me dijo enojado ante el reto, pero seguro de si mismo

-si, eso siempre dices los perdedores- le conteste -y bien que se le ofrece al líder- pregunte viendo a pain e ignorando a madara

-en el incidente pasado mencionaste donde esta el juubi- ese fue el uchiha –si me dices donde esta te dejare vivir- termino, pero que le pasa, quien se cree

-a sí?- le dije –tu a mi dejarme vivir, por favor no juegues, dime quien salió herido?- le di una de esas sonrisas de superioridad

-esa no es la prioridad ahora- cambio el tema –donde esta el juubi?- repitió nuevamente su pregunta

-para que veas que no soy mala- le dije acercándome a el –te propongo un trato- termine en cuanto llegué con el

-un trato, no, debes estar bromeando, aquí el que ofrece los tratos soy yo- me dijo agachando un poco su cabeza para que su único ojo viera los míos

-no, estas equivocado, yo te ofrezco el trato y tu me dices si aceptas o no- hable tanteando la situación –no me puedes matar, sabes porque- dije poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho –soy la única que sabe donde esta lo que estas buscando, verdad?- dije concentrando mi chakra, en la mano, y madara al notarlo de un rápido movimiento, aparto mi mano de su pecho, yo solo sonreí y empecé a caminar en el cuarto, si quería vencer a madara tendría que ser mala como el o quizás incluso mas que el

-si no me lo dices por la buenas, entonces será por la malas, podría usar mi sharingan para hacerte hablar - me amenazo

-no me puedes hacer nada, se muchos secretos tuyos y no creo que quieras que los demás se enteren, o si?- lo vi, el portador del sharingan solo me observa en silencio –además no es un mal trato te beneficia a ti y a mi- me pare enfrente de konan y le sonreí y de nuevo empecé a caminar.

-así, y cual es tu trato?- me pregunta, al parece estaba cayendo, lo usaría como el uso a todos los de akatuski

-tengo unas condiciones solamente- pare enfrente de pain y lo observe a los ojos –la primera, quiero ver a nagato- pain y konan se sorprendieron cuando mencione al pelirojo, nuevamente me moví –segunda, quiero que me traten bien, y la tercera, quiero que me entrenen- concluí parándome enfrente de madara y viéndolo a su ojo

-y en que me beneficia tu trato- me pregunto el de la mascara

-a eso, vas a tener la información que quieres y te puedo ayudar en tus planes- dije como si no me importara, tenia que hacer que me entrenaran, para poder lograr mi propósito. Solo me observaba fijamente. Seguro estaba meditando la respuesta que me iba a dar

-bien, pero a cambio voy a recibir lo que prometiste- me dijo, yo solo sonreí

-esta bien- dije aun sonriendo, por mi victoria –bien pero primero, tengo que comer e ir al baño-

-yo te llevo- se ofreció amablemente la chica origami, creo que le empece a caer bien, supongo que por tratar así a madara. Y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando salimos, estábamos en una especie de sala, en la cual había varias puerta que supongo deberían conectar a otros lados

-disculpa konan- la nombrada solo me volteo a ver en señal de que me escuchaba –donde estamos?- solté mi pregunta

-esta parte estaba solo reservada para mi, a nagato no le gusta que duerma cerca de los demás, así que reservo esta parte para mi, luego llego la compañera del hermano de itachi, y también esta aquí en uno de los cuartos- dijo konan deteniéndose en una de las puertas –aquí es el baño, te espero en ese cuarto para después llevarte a la cocina- me dijo señalando otra de las puertas, supuse que esa era su habitación, se marcho y yo entre.

Cuando esta frente al espejo me di cuenta que ya no traía mi ropa, esta era otra, una blusa de tirantes gruesos verde oliva y un pescador negro, además andaba descalza, ya que termine de lavarme la cara, salí del baño y fui a tocar la puerta donde dijo que estaría, toque y ella salió y me entrego unas sandalias (como la que traía naruto, cuando le dieron la noticia de que jiraya había muerto e iruka hablo con el). Nuevamente comenzamos a caminar hacia una de las puertas, ya que salimos pude reconocer el lugar, bajamos por unas escaleras, y después llegamos a la concina.

Al entrar todos volearon a vernos, mas bien a mi, estaban comiendo, antes de que konan o yo pudiéramos decir algo pain entro seguido de tobi, haciendo sus ridiculeces

-escuchen, ella es la nueva integrante de akatsuki, la van a tratar bien además, la van a entrenar, quedo claro- autoritariamente, como siempre pain

-si- se escucharon al unísono casi todos los integrantes de akatsuki

-oh, tobi tiene hambre, que hay de comer- fue completamente ignorado, todos tenían su vista en mi, estaban sasuke, suigetsu, Karin, juugo, kisame, itachi, deidara, hidan, kakuzu, sasori,

-mucho gusto soy yui, para los que no me conocen- decidí hablar antes de que sasuke o Karin me mataran con la mirada

-oh yui-chan va a comer con tobi, tobi esta feliz- se trato de acercar a mi pero

-déjala en paz tobi, si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear, hum- deidara que se levanto y se paro enfrente de mi –ya comiste yui?- me pregunto el artista

-no- dije simplemente, así que me llevo a la mesa y me dejo que me sentara al lado de el y sasuke, enfrente estaba itachi y kisame. Cuando me senté, deidara me sirvió y nuevamente todos empezaron a comer, incluyéndome, así que pain y konan se retiraron

-hey mocosa, así que golpeaste al estúpido de tobi- ese fue hidan que estaba al lado de itachi

-Oh, eso fue porque tobi es un buen chico y no les pega a las niñas- hablo el enmascarado, a lo cual yo le lance una mirad nivel 2 para que se callara, supongo que aprendes algo del emo, que por cierto tenia que golpear

-si, es muy fastidioso- fue mi respuesta

-no creo que tu sola hayas podido golpear a alguien de aquí, solo eres una debilucha- esa fue la zorra-prostituta de Karin

-no deberías hablar mal de alguien que no conoces- juugo me defendió

-juugo tiene razon Karin, no solo porque eres la zorra privada de sasuke, alardees tanto- cundo dije el nombre de sasuke voltee a verlo y el me veía. Cuando termine de hablar hidan, suigetsu, deidara, tobi, kisame se soltaron riendo, esto hizo enojar a Karin

-mira, no te has dado cuenta de con quien te estas metiendo, tu….-

-por que dices eso, acaso estas celosa?- sasuke la interrumpió para decirme solamente eso, asiendo callar a los que se estaban riendo

-yo celosa de que? De ella?- dije señalándola –no te confundas sasuke, además ya hablamos de eso verdad karin?- dije viéndola, todos se mantenía callados, incluso el ruidoso de tobi

-no hay nadie mejor que mi sasuke-kun, el es…-

-claro que lo hay, por ejemplo el- señale a itachi –o el –esta ves fue a suigetsu –oh el- señale a deidara que estaba al lado de mi -ves que si hay, a pesar de que traes lentes no ves nada- dije volviendo a comer

-no ninguno se compara con mi sasuke…-

-claro que si, ellos son mucho mejores que el- ya me estaba cansando de que no entendiera que sasuke no vale la pena –para ponerlo simple sasuke es…-

-vamos chicas ya no se peleen, tobi se esta asustando- dijo el azul, señalando a el enmascarado, que no había abierto la boca desde que sasuke hablo

-de que- dijimos al unísono –no me copees- dijimos señalándonos y haciendo enojar a sasuke que estaba en medio de ambas

-ya vasta de tanto puto griterío, cállense de una maldita ves, jashin-sama las va a castigar por hacer tanto alboroto- dijo hidan harto de nuestra discusión

-solo para que lo sepas un hombre de verdad, no traiciona a sus verdaderos amigos, ni tampoco cree en todo lo que le dicen, primero confirma y después razona - finalice a la absurda discusión, ganando varias miradas, pero la mas intensas eran las de los tres uchihas

-bien es mejor terminar de comer- finalmente hablo itachi

-esta bien- dije obedeciendo a mi uchiha favorito, todos se sorprendieron por mi respuesta

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos levantamos y fuimos a dejar los platos donde comimos, pero me acorde de mis cosas

-deidara, y mis cosas?- le pregunte antes de salir de la cocina

-están en mi habitación, vamos por ellas, hum- dijo el artista caminado hacia su cuarto, yo lo iba a seguir cuando

-hey tu- me detuvo sasuke, a su lado estaba su hermano –acaso quieres decirme algo?- me pregunto el uchiha menor

-claro, todavía tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero antes tengo que recoger mis cosas del cuarto de deidara, si gustas esperarme aquí- le dije al emo

-aquí te esperamos- me contesto el uchiha mayor

-claro itachi- le dije con una sonrisa –enseguida vuelvo, vamos deidara- le dije jalándolo de la mano, para hacerlo caminar, cuando llegamos, el entro primero, así que me toco cerrar la puerta

-deidara, me puedes decir que sucedió?, no recuerdo nada- le pregunte acerca de lo que había sucedido después de que me desmaye

-sobre que?, hum- dijo confundido

-es que lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que golpe a tobi, después entraron ustedes, eso es todo lo que recuerdo, que sucedió después?- le dije recordando

-ah, pues, antes de que cayeras te agarre, después konan dijo que te llevara a uno de los cuartos privados, como le dice ella, y ya no se que paso, se quedo sola contigo, hum- me contesto

-gracias deidara eres muy amable- me acerque a el y le hice una seña para que se inclinara, cuando lo hizo tome su barbilla y le di un beso en la frente –de verdad te lo agradezco, ahora tengo que arreglar unas cosas con el emo- dije separándome y tomando mis cosas –nos vemos- me despedí desde la puerta.

Tenia que hacer algo con respecto de que sasuke dejo que madara matara a naruto, no me iba a quedar quieta, no señor, iba ha hacer algo. Cuando llegue a las escaleras, vi a los dos hermanos uchiha parados al final de las escaleras, itachi fue el primero en voltear. Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras también sasuke me estaba observando, bien ya sabia lo que iba a hacer

-sasuke- le die un puñetazo en el estomago y cayo incado del dolor, esto sorprendió a ambos –eres un miserable, como te atreviste a abandonar a naruto, como pudiste dejar que el lo matara- lo tome por su haori para que levantara la vista –eres pura porquería, de verdad creí que al final serias el héroe junto con el, pero no- lo solté –itachi- observe al nombrado y el también me observo –tu también eres un idiota, por sacrificarte por el- le dije señalando a sasuke que ya se estaba levantando –tu sacrificio no valió la pena, no por tan cosa como el-

-como te atreviste a golpearme- me dijo sasuke con su sharingan activado y tomándome de la blusa

-suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme- dije apretando su muñeca, para que me soltara, cosa que estaba siendo en vano

-sasuke, suéltala- le dijo itachi, ambos se vieron a los ojos, y después me soltó y también desactivo su sharingan –tienes razón- me dijo, ante esto me sorprendí no pensé que itachi pensara de esa forma –lo que hice fue completamente en vano, no pensé que sasuke actuara de esa forma- termino viendo a su hermano que mantenía la vista en el suelo –de verdad me decepciono-

Sasuke levanto la vista -itachi yo…-

-no hay ninguna escusa sasuke- le dijo itachi en forma de regaño y de lamento, hasta el momento no me había percatado de la mirada de sasuke, estaba llena de dolor, sentí un poco de lastima por el. Y sin ninguna explicación mi cuerpo se movió solo, y lo abrase, y de nuevo en ambos uchihas, la sorpresa regreso.

Era cierto de que estaba muy enojada con el, pero de verdad sentí pena, se veía con mucho dolor y tristeza, según tenia entendido el y naruto habían sufrido igual. Naruto por el kyuubi y sasuke por no saber la verdad acerca de lo que había ocurrido con su hermano viviendo en la mentira, ambos sintieron el dolor de la soledad. Lo apreté mas, iba a llorar, de verdad soy peor que juugo, cambie de emoción muy rápido, las lagrimas ya estaba saliendo. Sasuke e itachi tenían de nuevo la sorpresa sobre ellos, primero golpeaba y regañaba al menor y ahora lo abrazaba llorando

-por que lloras, yui-chan- me pregunto el mayor

-no se- en verdad no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, quizás porque sasuke, es raro que el llore y –estoy llorando por el- esto sorprendió a sasuke que estaba en mis brazos, itachi solo sonrio.

A lo lejos se oían unas voces, y no se que paso, pero ya nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de uno de los dos, no sabia de quien

-bien aquí van a estar mejor- dijo itachi –yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer, por favor tranquilízala, sasuke- dijo itachi desde la puerta, viendo que aun seguía llorando.

Una ves que itachi se fue, en el cuarto solo se oían mis sollozos

-gracias- dijo el uchiha y sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, me sorprendí, pero no se porque llore aun mas fuerte. No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos abrazados en silencio, pero cuando me empecé a tranquilizarme decidí hacerle la pregunta que estaba rodeando mi cabeza

-te arrepientes?- pregunte con una vos tan baja, que creí que no me había escuchado

-si, mucho- me dijo en el mismo tono que yo –si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría sin dudarlo- dijo ocultando su cara en el hueco que hay entre de mi cuello y mi hombro –cuando me recupere del traspaso de ojos, lo primero que hice fue, salir a buscar a naruto, el dijo que íbamos a tener una pelea, en la cual los dos moriríamos, cuando lo estaba buscando, sentí su presencia, era diferente a la de otras veces, también estaba otras incluyendo la de madara- paro, y lentamente se empezó a mover hacia la cama, primero me sentó a mi y después se sentó el, ya que nos sentamos continuo – conforme iba avanzando los chakras que habían cerca de naruto, empezaron a desaparecer, cuando por fin llegue madara… ya había a dejando inconsciente a naruto, la verdad eso me hizo enojar, el había dicho que yo me encargaría de el, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando do presencias se estaba acercando, una era la de itachi y la otra la de un hombre pelirojo, cuando por fin vi a mi hermano no lo podía creer, me acerque al el pero ataco, estaba siendo controlado con el edo tense, el me dijo que me alejara, pero quería hablar con el, como estaba distraído con itachi, no me di cuenta de cuando madara se llevo el cuerpo de naruto, no se que paso, todo se oscureció y itachi desapareció junto con el otro sujeto, yo también de pronto estaba en donde estaba la invocación donde extraían los bijuu, además estaban mas personas entre ellos itachi y taka, ya después supe que eran las demás akatsuki, y de un momento a otro tuve una visión de algo o alguien que caía, era un presencia extraña se sentía llena de paz y a la ves se estaba llena de odio, al parecer todos también la tuvieron. Madara se veía muy enojado, se acerco a pain y le dijo algo después pain ordeno que fuéramos a buscar lo que había caído y así salimos a buscar eso que no sabíamos exactamente que era solo sabíamos como se sentía, nada mas, al día siguiente zetsu nos dijo que ya había localizado lo que había caído, que regresáramos, cuando volvimos tu ya estabas aquí- finalizo su relato con un largo suspiro, el cual sentí en mi cuello

-de verdad me alegra que te arrepientas, de lo que paso- le dije suavemente. Me estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, se sentían cálidos y re confortables, y por fin caí presa del sueño en los brazos de sasuke…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

(N\A: lo que este en "–" es lo que dicen los personajes

Lo que este en " – { } –" es lo que piensan los personajes)

La verdad es que conozco muy bien mi debilidad por dormir. Si pudiera dormir todo el día lo aria y más si es un lugar re confortable y cómodo, pues así me sucedió, caí presa del sueño, cuando estaba abrazando a sasuke emo uchiha, después de que sasuke me contara un poco de lo que había sucedido últimamente.

Nuevamente abrí mis ojos para ver donde me encontraba, estaba acostada en su cama, pero sasuke no estaba en ninguna parte, supuse que el se había ido a otro lado. Ya que me desperté mas me levante, recogí mis cosa y me dirigí a la salida, cuando tenia mi mano en la perilla, esta giro y la puerta se abrió dejando ver al uchiha menor, lo único que se me ocurrió fue retroceder. Sasuke me miro

-ya despertaste?- que pregunta mas estúpida, obvio que si estoy levantada ya desperté

-no, tu crees?- le conteste con sarcasmo y el solo levanto un ceja –perdón si te canse alguna molestia, ya me voy- le dije cambiando mi tono de vos, me moví hacia un lado para poder pasar, pero el emo puso se mano en el marco de la puerta impidiéndome el paso

-lo que…-no sabia como expresarse, de verdad sasuke había cambiado, si le ayudo saber la verdad de lo que sucedió con su clan y con itachi

-ah, lo que me contaste?- el solo me vio, yo lo tome como un si –no te preocupes, no pienso hablar, ni decir que eres débil y un llorón, pero algo no se te olvide uchiha, sigues siendo un maldito idiota- le dije apartando su mano para poder salir –pero me alegra que hayas cambiado un poco, el estaría muy feliz- me pare, voltee mi cabeza y le dije y seguí caminando dejando solo a sasuke en su habitación, supongo que meditando lo ultimo que le dije

Bien ahora que haría, pero primero –que horas son?- me pregunte en vos alta

-son las 6:30- me contesto zetsu, eso si que me tomo por sorpresa y me voltee al el –**hace tiempo que no te veíamos**- dijo su lado negro –que habías hecho niña- me pregunto el blanco

-primero que nada, no me llamo niña, mi nombre es yui, después, no creo que les incumba que haya hecho, o ¿si?, además no pienso huir, no tengo oportunidad para escapar, ustedes son ninjas de rango "s" y yo ni siquiera soy buena corriendo, antes de salir ya me atraparían.- dije en un tono muy sabio

-si tienes razón, **no llegarías muy lejos**- me contestaron los dos zetsu

-si, cambiando de tema, saben donde esta deidara?- pregunte por el artista

-todos salieron, **excepto tu y sasuke**, no será que estaban juntos, **si creo que si**- me estaban interrogando, esto ya no me gusto

-bien, quiero ir a mi cuarto- y empecé a caminar, pero me detuve –disculpen ^^U- les dije

-que,** que? **- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos

-donde esta, la habitación privada de konan?- les pregunte

-es **subiendo **la escalera **hasta el fondo ** a la derecha - me dijeron ambos, otra vez, si que tenían coordinación

-ok gracias, ah, otra cosa si ven a deidara o a konan, les dicen que los estoy buscando, por favor- les dije y empecé a camina en la dirección a donde me indicaron

-**algo mas, ** que se te ofrezca?- no supe si me dijeron con sarcasmo o en verdad, los observe, si creo que fue sarcasmo

-no gracias- y seguí caminando. Cuando llegue, entre a la pequeña salita. – {a ver esta es al baño, allá la recamara de konan y yo salí de esta } – y entre en la ultima puerta, si^^ le atine era la habitación donde había despertado.

-bien- me acosté en la cama boca arriba y me puse a pensar -mañana voy a ver a nagato, eso creo, bueno cuando vea a alguno de los jefes le pregunto, ah también tengo que preguntarle a deidara, sobre los pergaminos, y tengo que ver de quien es esta ropa…- respire hondo –vaya parece que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- cerré mis ojos –no ya has dormido mucho, no, no es hora de dormir… pero me gusta dormir, que hago-

-porque no sales a jugar conmigo- dijo una vos desde la puerta. Cuando me levante estaba el "buen chico" parado viéndome

-con..tingo?- levante una ceja, esa vos no era la del buen chico sino la de madara –a y que te hace pensar que voy a jugar contigo?- le dije desde la cama, en ningún momento lo deje de ver

-bueno, porque dijiste que te tratáramos bien- paro por unos segundos -además deidara-sempai iba a venir a buscarte, pero como tobi es un buen chico el vino por ti para que saliéramos a jugar todos juntos, que te parece yui-chan verdad que va a ser divertido?- me dijo acercándose, ese fue un drástico cambio de vos. Y por si fuera poco se sentó en la cama junto a mi. Solo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que tomo asiento

-jugar?- pregunte

-si jugar es divertido, no crees?-me dijo el niño pequeño de akatsuki

-porque haces esto madara?- dije tratando de ver atraves del agujero de la mascara

-te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir y tu la desperdicias, eres una aburrida- dijo madara rascándose la cabeza

-me estas dando permiso de salir? - lo vi el solo asintió con la cabeza –a jugar?- nuevamente asintió –una cosa mas, todos están afuera jugando?-

-si, todos están afuera, este lugar es muy oscuro, además todos necesitamos aire libre, así que pain dijo que salieran y la orden es irrevocable- si como no, a otro perro con ese hueso, seguro el dio la orden y el voceador fue pain.

-bien, vamos- le dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a al a puerta –madara- le hable a mi acompañante , que también se había levantado –cuando voy a ver a nagato?- le dije aun caminado siendo seguida por el

-eso háblalo con pain o konan- dijo simplemente colocándose a un lado mío –es hora de jugar con deidara-sempai- nuevamente salió a la luz el buen chico de akatsuki, eso me recordó cuando mi amiga me dijo que madara es tan bueno actuando como tobi que lo hace sin que nadie este presente, y de verdad que si es muy buen actor…

Me detuve al final del pasillo esperando a que abriera la puerta, ya que madara se me había adelantado, asi que simplemente me dedique a seguirlo

-{ corre¡ }- escuche una voz en mi cabeza – {corre¡ } – volvió a repetir. Hasta el momento no me había percatado de que tobi estaba observándome

-no lo intentes, además no vas a poder llegar lejos, todos están afuera- dijo el buen chico poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-intentar que?- fue lo que le dije retirando su mano de mi hombro y empecé a caminar hacia la oscuridad para buscar la salida – { parece que madara también lee mentes } – me dije a mi misma

Cuando me di cuenta de que madara se había quedado atrás acelere el paso – { quizás si eludo a madara podría decirles a los demás de akatsuki que estoy jugando a las escondidas con tobi y me dejen pasar, pero después tendría que correr y no corro muy rápido que digamos, pero vale la pena intentarlo, o al menos eso creo, seria bueno engañar a akatsuki } – ya podía visualizar la luz y también podía oír varias voces, esta podría ser mi gran oportunidad de escapar…

-te dije que no podías escapar- madara apareció de la nada enfrente de mi. Me detuve de golpe –no intentes nada, sino yo mismo te mato, enfrente de todos- me dijo con una vos sumamente siniestra y dio la media vuelta para ir con los demás

- { genial por no apúrame me alcanzó } – pense caminando, cuando por fin sali no había mucha luz ya estaba anocheciendo, definitivamente estaban todos, pain estaba con konan, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol (o lo que quedaba de ella), itachi estaba recargado en otro árbol, junto a el estaba sasuke, sasori y kisame, hidan y kakuzu se encontraban sentados en una piedra enorme, suigetsu, Karin y juugo estaban sentados alrededor de la pierda, deidara estaba a punto de hacer volar a tobi, no se que hizo ese tonto, pero siempre quise ver esta escena desde cerca – { empieza la cuenta regresiva… 5…4…3…2…1 } – se sintió una fuerte explosión y se vio a un tobi volando , ya no podía aguantar mas… -jajajaja, eso fue genial- mis ojos estaban lloros de la risa, todos me estaban viendo, pero yo solo veía a tobi que ya estaba cayendo, ya que tobi había caído me acerque a deidara – lo puedes volver a repetir, por favor- le dije al artista, juntando mis manos y poniendos los ojos del gato con botas

-si repítelo, hasta a mi me gusta ver al estúpido de tobi volar así- ese fue el santo de hidan, después de todo nos es tan malo, muy muy, pero muy en el fondo no es tan malo

-bien, hum- nos respondió el artista, sacando una de sus arañas de arcilla, la cual se dirigió hacia tobi que se encontraba aun en el suelo, cuando llego, madara "tobi" salió volando nuevamente , jamás me cansaría de ver eso

-dejen de jugar asi, se van a lastimar- se escuchó la voz del "líder" de akatsuki atraves de las risas de todos, por ver a tobi salir volando por la explosión – bien, ya suficiente vamos a adentro- hablo nuevamente el jefe

-si papa- contestaron hidan, suigetsu, deidara y tobi (que se levanto rápidamente). Todos ellos se ganaron una de la miradas asesinas de pain, supuse que esa era la primera advertencia para entrar, porque todos empezaron a caminar, yo solo me quede parada viéndolos entra a la… ¿casa?... dejémoslo en guarida. Seria esta mi oportunidad de escapar, todos estaban distraídos, lentamente retrocedí un paso, mientras ellos seguían avanzando

- { espera } – me dije a mi misma – { pain, konan… } – los empecé a contar, para asegurarme que mi camino estaría libre – { hidan, kakuzu, sasori, Karin, suigetsu, juugo, sasuke,tobi, deidara, zetsu, kisame… espera } – trate de enfocar mi vista – { falta itachi… } –

-me buscas- solo tuve tiempo de dar un respingo, voltee hacia atrás, y en efecto, era el que faltaba, itachi uchiha, me estaba observando, justo atrás de mi, quizás esperando el intento de huida por mi parte

-¿yo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa fingida, y señalándome yo misma, el solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza – { genial, otro plan estropeado ¬¬, como no me di cuenta } – lo observe por unos segundos – no…no te habías ido ya?- le pregunte tratando de sonar normal

-no, te estaba esperando- contesto con esa voz pasiva que tiene –vamos- me dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, yo solo me quede observándolo caminar, pero se detuvo al no verme caminar

-ITACHI-SAN, YUI-CHAN, YA METANSE OH LIDER-SAMA SE VA ENOJAR- el estúpido de tobi que se dirigía hacia nosotros gritando y corriendo

-vamos- le dije a el de la coleta ignorando completamente a tobi. Al parecer itachi también lo ignoro, así ignorando al idiota de madara empezamos a caminar hacia la guarida, seguidos de la paleta andante que nos estaba hablando de un nido de pájaros que había visto cuando caía, después de que deidara lo hiciera volar

-hey tobi- hable, llamando la atención del nombrado

-que sucede yui-chan?- me dijo con esa vocecilla del buen chico

-me puedes traer una manzana?- le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya me había hartado

-claro yui-chan, tobi te la va a traer, porque tobi es un buen chico- y salió corriendo hacia el interior. Yo solamente suspire hondo y por fin reino el silencio

-sinceramente…-nuevamente hable, captando la atención de mi compañero – yo creo que eres mucho mas fuerte que el- le solté así sin mas, el se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo, volteo a verme

-de que hablas?- me pregunto haciéndose el inocente, con lo cual yo sonreí

-sabes?… yo se muuuuuchas cosas, sobre ustedes- le dije, y el solo siguió observándome en silencio, me acerque a el –se quien es el, y quienes saben quien es, y tu estas dentro del grupo que sabe- le dije en forma de secreto, lo que fueron unas milésimas de segundo parecía sorprendido y con dudas. Así dejando una gran duda a el sexy itachi, empecé a caminar dejándolo atrás, creo que había anotado un punto a mi favor, jamás había hecho que alguien se sorprendiera.

Nuevamente estaba en la guarida, al igual que antes estaba kisame esperando en la puerta, como yo fui la primera en llegar

-ya te están esperando- me dijo el hombre pez

-quien?- fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente

-ve a la cocina- dijo simplemente – por cierto…- ya había comenzado caminar cuando hablo –donde esta itachi-san?- pregunto

-venia atrás de mi- conteste, y reanude mi marcha. Camine hasta llegar a la cocina y para mi mala suerte todos estaban ahí, claro a excepción de itachi y kisame, por lo cual se oía una gran alboroto, al parecer estaban clamando comida

-que bueno que llegaste, yui-chan, te estábamos esperando- me dijo el buen chico jalándome hacia adentro, que por cierto, en el cual ya no había lugar…

-a mi?... para que?- pregunte un poco confundida, ya que lo único que me había dicho el hombre azul era que me esperaban en la cocina y cuando llego, hay un gran alboroto

-pues para que ayudes, para que mas- dijo la zorra de Karin, casi no la pude escuchar por el ruido que había

-SILENCIO- se escucho la voz de konan, así en un dos por tres todo quedo en silencio –bien, todos los hombres fuera- dijo con voz autoritaria –solo quiero a las chicas aquí-

-pero tenemos hambre konan-san- dijo el de mascara anaranjada

-apoyo al idiota, todos tenemos hambre, no nos puede sacar konan- dijo hidan

-he dicho, todos los hombres afuera- volvió a repetir konan, esta vez con una voz mas tenebrosa

-pero…-fue interrumpido

-fuera- su voz daba mucho miedo

-ya escucharon, salgan- en esta ocasión hablo pain, por lo que hicieron caso y salieron, solo quedamos Karin, konan y yo, afuera se seguía oyendo mucho ruido

-por fin un poco de silencio- hablo la pelos de zanahoria, osea Karin

-vamos a cocinar- nos dijo konan, Karin asintió

-que?- la vi un poco sorprendida, jamás me había gustado cocinar, comer si pero hacer la comida no

-que tienes miedo de quemarte- me dijo, o mas bien se burlo la cuatro ojos de Karin

-mph, ya quisieras… solo digo que lo mío no es la cocina- me defendí acercándome a la estufa –por cierto konan- la nombrada me puso atención- que vamos a cocinar?- le pregunte

-algo simple- contesto y empezó a sacar cosas del refrigerador…

Tiempo después todos estaban sentados en la mesa, al parecer tenían mucha hambre, ya habíamos terminado de cocinar, y créanme que cocinar para 16 personas no es nada fácil, al momento en que empezamos a arrimar los platos de comida a la mesa, a mucho se les hacia agua la boca, ya cuando todo estaba acomodado empezamos a comer, fue una cena tranquila, bueno hubo algunos golpes para el buen chico por tratar de comer algo que no era suyo, pero de hay en adelante estuvo tranquila.

Una vez que terminamos ahora a los hombres le tocaba lavar los platos, al parecer ya lo habían hecho antes, porque no rompieron ninguno y eso que eran 8 lavándolos. Las chicas fuimos la primeras en irnos a dormir… ya mañana seria otro dia en este lugar…


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Eran aproximadamente como las 6:30 de la mañana, una chica alvina de unos 16 años dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando…

-yui-chan levántate ya es hora- dijo una paleta ándate que entro como Pedro por su casa…

Todavía no salía el sol cuando oí como alguien entraba azotando la puerta y me gritaba…

- yui-chan ya levántate ya es hora^^ - de inmediato reconocí la voz…

- madara - dije levantándome lenta y pesadamente con un aura asesina alrededor de mi, jamás de los jamases nadie de mi familia me había levantado tan temprano yo sola me levantaba, y eso era como a las 10 de la mañana, para alistarme e irme a la escuela, pero nada mas -…me puedes decir que demonios te pasas? …- le pregunte con una voz entre somnolienta y macabra –…sabes que hora es?...- volví a preguntar viéndolo

-es que dijo el líder que ayudaras a preparar el desayuno para todos ya que no tardan en levantarse, así que tobi como es un buen chico vino a decirte que bajaras ya que…- paro para ver que me levantaba tronándome los nudillos.

- sabes acabas de romper dos reglas muy importantes para tu seguridad… - dije acercándome a el – uno, jamás, escucha muy bien… - dije señalándolo con el dedo acusador – jamás debes entrar al cuarto de una chica, especialmente el mío, sin tocar primero – me acerque todavía mas. Por un segundo creí verlo sorprendido pero fue solo un pequeño instante ya que después vi su maldita cara de burla – dos, sabes que malditas horas son? – pregunte volviendo a señalarlo

- son las 6:30… - la vocecilla de tobi – no tienes porque enojarte – dijo esta ves con su voz verdadera –además el líder a dicho que tu ayudaras a prepara el desayuno – me dijo con un tono de burla y podría jurar que debajo de esa mascara de paleta barata había una enorme sonrisa

En ese instante, ya que con el enojo desperté completamente, entendí de qué se estaba burlando de mi – EL MALDITO LIDER ERES ESTUPIDO! – grite caminando mas rápido hacia el, no con la intención de abrazarlo, no claro que no, sino mas bien digamos algo así como romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo… o quizás matarlo, si esa me gusta mejor. Al darse cuenta que mis intensiones, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y empezó a correr como el estúpido de tobi

-ven acá… imbécil no huyas – empecé correr tras de le, estaba tan enojada que no le iba a ir bien si lograba alcanzarlo.

-AUXILIO! – grito la paleta parlante – AUXILIO! QUE ALGUIEN SALVE ATOBI, ES UN BUEN CHICO Y NO QUIERE MORIR – seguía gritando mientras corría, jamás había conocido a alguien que corriera y gritara de esa forma ya cuando tobi iba a llegar a las escaleras ahí se encontraba parado deidara viendo como su compañero huía de mi

-OH, DEIDARA-SENPAI, SALVEME – dijo el buen chico, pero iba tan rápido que no pudo parar, lo que hizo el rubio fue meterle el pie, por lo cual tobi cayo y bajo rodando las escaleras, mientras veía esa hermosa escena fui bajando la velocidad hasta llegar caminando con deidara el cual en cuando llegue a su lado volteo a verme porque el artista estaba entretenido viendo sufrir a su "amigo".

- jajajajajaja, eso te pasa por idiota, jajajajajaja – estaba muriéndome de la risa, y deidara también estaba sonriendo – vaya castigo divino – dije ya que tobi se había sentado al pie de las escaleras

-deidara-senpai que malo es usted – dijo el buen chico haciéndose el sufrido –lo voy a acusar con sasori-san y con itachi-san y con konan-san y con el líder-sama… - empezó a contar el de la mascara

-bien tobi hazlo, hum – dijo el de ojos azules restándole importancia - por cierto yui – hablo dirigiéndose a mi, con lo cual obtuvo mi atención -que es eso de castigo divino? – me pregunto el chico.

-oh si tobi también quiere saber- dijo el de cabello oscuro

- ah… mmm… como te lo explico… pues es un castigo que te da kami por hacer algo malo, cuando haces algo y nadie te castiga por hacer eso kami lo hace y por eso se llama castigo divino… o al menos eso es lo que yo entiendo – dije contestando y viendo a tobi continúe hablando – nadie se puede escapar de el, cuando haces algo y piensas "lo hice, nadie podrá conmigo, gane" eso es visto por kami, el va a darte castigo, quizás personalmente o por medio de otra persona… eso ya te paso verdad tobi? – termine viéndolo y sonriendo, era cierto el ya había recibido castigo divino al no resultarle sus planes. Así nos observamos por unos segundos, pude notar el sharingan en sus ojos y como me retaba, pero no, no iba a dejar que el estúpido de madara me ganara…

- cierto, yo aplique el castigo divino a tobi, hum – intervino el artista en nuestra batalla de miradas

- cierto – afirme viendo al artista, pero tobi sabia a lo que me refería, si sus planes fallaron y nadie sabe porque, claro yo si

-que hacen?- alguien hablo detrás de nosotros, cuando volteamos pudimos ver a pain

- pues tobi me estaba molestando y deidara lo castigo por mi- dije sin importancia

-es verdad, cuando iba a bajar a la cocina escuche a yui gritando y después vi a tobi corriendo, después tobi se callo, hum – dijo el ojiazul seguro de sus palabras

-oh es cierto – dijo la paleta subiendo las escaleras – líder-sama, líder-sama, deidara-sempai me…-

- bien- dijo interrumpiendo a tobi, mientras, supongo que nos iba a acusar –yui- me llamo –tu ayudaras a konan y a Karin en la cocina – me dijo viéndome, con lo que pensé que era una orden

- si, yo les ayudo- dije simplemente, empezando a caminar de regreso por donde anteriormente había pasado corriendo, pero me acorde los muchos pergamino que había en mis cosas – deidara, podrías ayudarme con algo – le pregunte

-claro, hum – caminando hacia mi, así ambos nos dirigimos hacia… pues como decirlo… mi cuarto.

Cuando llegamos vimos a konan saliendo de su cuarto

-que era el escándalo de hace una rato?- nos pregunto mas bien a mi

-a es que tobi me levanto temprano y lo iba a matar pero salió corriendo y no lo pude alcanzar asi que se me escapo– volví a contestar sin mucha importancia

-te espero abajo, si quieres usar el baño espera a que salga Karin de el – dijo caminando a la salida

-ok gracias – conteste, retomando el camino hacia mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y pase dejando abierta par a que deidara entrara, cuando estuvo adentro la cerro.

- no son cosas de mujeres verdad? – me pregunto el chico al verme sentarme en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y buscar entre mis cosas

- no claro que no… pero si fuera así podrías ayudarme? – le pregunte seria, el rubio simplemente se quedo sin palabras – es broma, es broma – solté viendolo con una sonrisa al verlo mudo

-quiero que me ayudes con esto- dije mostrándoles los pergaminos, se sentó enfrente de mi, empezando a abrirlos – no se para que son – le dije tomando uno y observándolo

-son pergamino de invocación - solo sin mas – los abres con chakra- dijo de tan solo una vez que los vio, pero al verme con una cara de que no entendía nada me pregunto

-sabes que traen?- me pregunto

-cuando llegue aquí ya los atraía, no se donde salieron – le dije pero creo que hable de mas

-ósea son tuyos y nos sabes que traen, y como esta eso de que cuando llegaste aquí ya los traías? Y también como conoces nuestros nombres – me pregunto, si hable de mas

-a… pues veras…- no sabia que decirle, debía decirle la verdad o no, pero algo de deidara me decía que podía confiar en el, decidí contrale al menos una parte de cómo llegue aquí – mira deidara yo no soy de aquí – comencé mi historia seria y bajando la cabeza, el la parecer me estaba escuchando - cuando desperté estaba en un lugar que no reconocí y no me acuerdo de nada solo de todos sus nombres como no sabia donde estaba camine y me encontré un rio ahí se encontraban hidan y kakuzo, y pues ya sabrás lo demás me capturaron y me trajeron aquí – finalice alzando mi rostro, lo observe estaba serio, quizás estaba asimilando la información, preferí no hablar

- ya veo- finalmente dijo – así que no te acuerdas de nada, solo de nosotros – yo asentí – pues lo único que se… sabia de era que te teníamos que traer aquí cuando te encontráramos, solo eso nos dijeron – me dijo viéndome – vaya siempre es muy diferente el punto de vista-

-si muy diferente- hable muy bajo, recordando lo que me había dicho sasuke

-sabes hacer sellos, hum – dijo cambiando el tema, por lo cual me alegre, ya que el ambiente se estaba volviendo incomodo

- no, quizás pueda concentrar chakra pero no estoy muy segura de hacerlo bien – dije, ya que casi no me acordaba como le había hecho para golpear a madara aquella vez – pero tu si, así que ábrelos, sii? – le dije con ojos de cachorito

-esta bien, hum – coloco el pergamino abierto e hizo un sello y después con dos dedos toco una de las dos inscripciones que había en el pergamino cuando lo hizo salieron armas –vaya son muchas – dijo sonriendo por la cantidad de kunais, shurikens entre otras

-si son muchas…etto puedes guardarlas otra ves? – le pregunte sabiendo que iba a ser difícil caminar sin cortarte

-claro, quien crees que soy, hum – dijo volviendo a hacer lo mismo pero en la otra inscripción y desaparecieron todas las armas que había

- ahora sigue otro – dijo tomando otro pergamino, volvió a repetir el procedimiento, pero esta ves salió ropa, inmediatamente me sonroje al ver que también había ropa interior

-cre..creo que con esto bastara –dije levantándome y tomando la muñeca a deidara levantándolo, ante esta reacción me veía confundido – tengo que alistar para baja a hacer el desayuno – dije empujándolo hacia la puerta, en cuanto estuvo afuera la cerré

-etto.. estas bien yui?- me pregunto el artista detrás de la puerta cerrada

-ah…si, si me tengo que alistar o sino pain me va a regañar - le dije viendo la puerta de frente - espérame abajo- dije un poco rápido

-esta bien te espero abajo, hum – dijo alejándose, cuando deje de escuchar sus pasos, me voltee a recoger la ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso, la empecé a recoger colocándola en la cama. Cuando por fin estuvo toda, ahora el momento de elegir que me iba a poner.

Al final agarre un pescador de color negro, al parecer me iba a quedar apretado y una blusa como la que trae sakura, pero en negro, también cogí la ropa interior, ya con la ropa me dirigí al baño, quería bañarme, rápido pero, bañarme…

-genial- dije viéndome en el espejo que se encontraba en el baño, la ropa interior me quedo bien, la blusa mas o menos y tal y como predije el pescador me quedo apretado, por lo menos tenia buen cuerpo, y creo que eso ya era ventaja

Ya cambiada baje a la cocina me extraño porque no se oía ruido, entre y vi a konan y Karin cocinar

-vaya que llegas, se puede que te tomo tanto – esa fue la "amiga" de sasuke

-en que ayudo- pregunte ignorando olímpicamente a Karin y viendo a la peli azul

-puedes ayudarme con esto – dijo, me acerque a ella y pude ver como cortaba alguna verduras

-no queremos dedos tonta así que hazlo bien - volvió a abrir la bocota esa zorra peliroja

-etto konan, porque no esta todos aquí?- le pregunte a la chica origami

-están castigados – dijo seria y dejando lo que estaba haciendo, que ahora me tocaba a mi, y comenzando a hacer otra cosa.

Antes de empezar a picar fui a ver al comedor donde estaban todos los hombres, al verlos me sorprendí mucho, todos estaban alrededor del cuarto del comedor viendo hacia la pared

-como lo hiciste? – le pregunte a la mayor, pues verlos a todos castigados, por dios eran criminales de rango "s" y estaban castigados, de ahora en adelante konan será mi ejemplo a seguir

-solo debes saberlos controlar esos es todo – contesto volviendo a su labor y yo hice lo mismo….

Cuando terminamos de preparar el desayuno, colocamos todo para que se sirvieran de lo quisieran comer

-bien, si vuelven a armar alboroto no van a comer en una semana entendieron- hablo la peliazul sentándose en el comedor seguida de Karin y yo

-si- dijeron casi todos

-que, no escuche- repitió konan sirviéndose en su plato

-si konan!- ahora si respondieron todos

-siéntense- dijo la mayor llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca. Los hombres se sentaron es sus respectivos lugares, yo volví a quedar en medio de deidara y sasuke. El desayuno fue tranquilo, cuando todos terminaron empezaron a levantarse y dejar su plato para lavarlo, y asi fue nosotras hacíamos la comida y ellos lavaban el desastre de platos sucios.

Mientras dejaba mi plato, vi como pain y konan salían de l cocina, tenia que hablar con ellos sobre mi entrenamiento y cuando vería a nagato, asi que los seguí

-disculpen- dije atrás de ellos, ocasionando que se voltearan a verme –quería hablar con ustedes, se puede ahora?- pregunte lo mas cortes que pude

-si, vamos a mi oficina- simplemente dijo pain reanudando su camino seguido de su amiga

Cuando llegamos el primero en entrar fue el líder y yo fui la ultima, cuando cerré la puerta pain se encontraba parado viendo hacia la ventana y konan aun lado del escritorio

- y de que quieres hablar - me dijo el pelinaranja viendo hacia la ventana

- es sobre mi entrenamiento, y cuando podre ver a nagato - dije claro, ante lo ultimo pain se volteo a verme

-para que quieres verlo?- me pregunto la chica, yo estaba viendo a pain

-quiero conocerlo, casi no se de el, así que me gustaría hablar con el…en persona- conteste, seguramente me decía que podía hablar con pain, pero obviamente seria muy diferente

-el trato decía que vería a nagato- no quería sonar dura pero si no lo hacia así, no me dejarían verlo. Pain y konan me observaron por unos instantes en silencio y serios, en ningún momento baje la mirada, no iba a tenerle miedo al rinnegan

-esta bien, a la hora de la comida cuando todos este reunidos, konan la llevas- dijo el portador del rinnegan viendo a su amiga –y sobre el entrenamiento- dijo ahora viéndome a mi –que sabes hacer?- me pregunto

-nada…- esa era la pura verdad no sabia nada de nada, pain me vio feo y konan igual –que! Porque me ven asi?- les pregunte al ver sus expresiones

-no sabes nada-pregunto la chica peliazul, solo negué con la cabeza –

-entonces como atacaste a tobi ese día?-

-yo… la verdad no se- hable y de verdad no sabia como lo había hecho, pero las miradas de ambos me decían que no me creían –enserio no se… supongo que estaba siendo contr…- me calle en ese instante, al ver que estaba abriendo la boca de mas, otra vez, y ellos lo habían notado

-que ibas a decir- dijo pain demasiado serio para mi gusto

-entonces, en la hora de comida voy a ver a nagato- cambie rápidamente el tema –y sobre mi entrenamiento?-

-como no sabes hacer nada, vas a empezar de cero…- hablo el "líder" de akatsuki –ninjitsu será con konan, hidan, deidara, taijutsu con sasuke, itachi, kakuzu, genjutsu será con itachi, sasuke y manejo de armas será con sasori, hidan y suigetsu y empiezas mañana…eso es todo puedes retirarte- finalizo

-bien, gracias- dije y sali de la habitación, iba a ser muy pesado, solo viendo los entrenamientos de naruto me cansaba ahora haciéndolos…


	9. Chapter 9 capitulo 8 part 2

-bien, gracias- dije y sali de la habitación, iba a ser muy pesado, solo viendo los entrenamientos de naruto me cansaba, ahora haciéndolos…

Cuando sali de el despacho de pain me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina

- { bien ya esta, mañana empiezan los entrenamientos por lo tanto empieza el plan } – me dije a mi misma. Una vez que llegue entre para servirme un vaso de agua vi a los hombres todavía lavando los platos, estaban hidan, itachi, deidara, sasori suigetsu y – wow – exprese mi asombro en voz alta al ver a sasuke lavando – { jeje vamos a molestar al emo } –pense y me acerque mas a donde estaban – ¿todavía no terminan? – les pregunte levantando la vista para poder verlos a la cara, ya que a casi todos los akatsuki (hombres) les llegaba a los hombros, exceptuando a sasori, ya que casi teníamos la misma altura

- ¡¿que no ves estúpida que todavía no? – si esa fue la pacifica respuesta de el santo de hidan

- que diablos te hice para que me contestaras asi, ¿eh? – no me iba a quedar callada yo solo pregunte – { si como no } – pensé – pero que problemático hidan- le dije y me acerque a los que estaba lavando (por si no les dije sasuke y suigetsu están lavando, sasori y deidara secando e itachi y hidan guardando ) cuando llegue sasuke me vio y al parecer noto que planeaba algo porque enseguida me lanzo una mirada nivel 1

- que? nos vienes a ayudar? – me dijo suigetsu

- no creo que sea posible –le conteste al momento en que me sentaba arriba en la barra al lado del fregadero – mas bien no creo que sea justo… porque nosotras cocinamos por lo tanto ustedes tiene que lavar … - observe a sasuke y contuve la risa – no crees sasuke? – cuando hice la pregunta todos, por un momento dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y pusieron la vista en sasuke y después en mi, luego volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, porque obviamente ese era un desafió para el uchiha menor – no crees sasuke? – volví a preguntar

- mph… porque tendría que contestarte? – por fine me dijo el uchiha menor con una mirada nivel 2

- es solo una simple pregunta… gruñon – dije lo ultimo en susurro pero al parecer me escucho

- si tienes algo que decir, dilo – me dijo dejando de lavar y volteando a verme con el sharingan. Hasta ahora nadie se había entrometido en la pequeña platica

- si claro que tengo muchas cosas que aclarar sasuke emo - le dije

- espera como lo llamaste? – me pregunto suigetsu aguantando la risa e interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas

- sasuke emo o abreviado sasuemo – conteste lo que me pregunto

- sasuemo -

- aja todos tiene un podo… - pensé por un momento – bueno casi todos – finalice con una sonrisa acordándome de algunos de los apodos que les habíamos puesto (yo y todas las/los fans de naruto)

- estas diciendo que desafías a ninjas de rango s con apodos?... sabes lo que te puede pasar verdad? – me dijo sasori sin parar lo que estaba haciendo

- es solo una broma, además si supieran que se enojarían no habríamos hecho eso… no, no te crees si lo habríamos hecho, para que te digo que no – le conteste, jamás pensé encontrarme en una situación similar

- bueno, cual es el mio? – me pregunto señalándose así mismo suigetsu

- chico tiburón –

-jajajaja me queda bien… y el del el – dijo señalando a sasori

-el hombre marioneta o copia barata de pinocho – inmediatamente puse las manos al frente para tratar de defenderme al ver la mirada acecina de la marioneta –es solo una bromas sasori –

- y de el – ahora señalo a hidan

- el santo hidan –

- que estúpido apodo es ese, jashin-sama te va a castigar maldita estúpida – bueno saben quien dijo eso

- si también le queda – dijo suigetsu observando a hidan – y el de el – ahora era el turno de deidara. El artista de la explosión me observo esperando su apodo

- no hay apodo de ti deidara… - le dije, claro que no iba a decirle sus apodos, era con el que mejor me llevaba no iba a perder eso

- no te preocupes, hum – me dijo el chico rubio

- y de el – interrogo otra vez el chico tiburón, señalando al ultimo, itachi

- dd-de itachi? – pregunte viendo primero a suigetsu y después al mencionado. Tenia seis pares de miradas en mi esperando la respuesta, comencé a recordar los multiples apodos que le habíamos puesto a itachi – { sexy itachi, itachi sexy idol uchiha, itachi hot… } – ante estos pensamientos me sonroje y baje la vista

- y bien – { ese maldito de sasuke } – nos vas a decir? – dijo el emo de forma arrogante

-…- levante la vista hacia sasuke no iba a dejar que me ganara – claro – die y después suspire hondo, no iba a ser fácil decirlo, porque una cosa era decirlo enfrente de amigos y otra decírselo en su cara, pero uchiha no me iba a ganar

- itachi…sexy idol uchiha – lo ultimo casi no se oyó. Hubo un momento de silencio y después…

- jajajajajajajaja – hidan, deidara y suigetsu estallaron de la risa, en ningún momento levante la vista hasta que se oyeron las carcajadas de los ninjas

- como se atreven a burlarse – dije por fin levantando la mirada para observar a los que habían osado a reírse del apodo de itachi – ya quisieran estar como el – en menos de un segundo mis manos estaban sobre mi boca – { he metido la pata hasta el fondo } – me dije a mi misma

- estar como el?... jajajajaja jamás en mi puta vida había oído algo como eso, el no es mejor que yo – dijo altaneramente hidan

- ya quisieras- me baje de donde estaba sentada y me coloque enfrente del jashinista para enfrentarlo – sabes que hidan?... el – señale a itachi – es el segundo mas sexy dentro de akatsuki – dije

-ah y quien es el primero? – me pregunto esta ves deidara

- a pues… { sasuke } – pero no le iba a subir el ego, no claro que no

- a ver estúpida dinos de una puta ves quien es – ya saben quien lo dijo

- quien es? – dijo el rubio

- si, quien es? – dijo itachi – { no ayudes itachito } – pensé inmediatamente

- pues es…- mis ojos se posaron es sasuke (al parece todos lo entendieron y al emo se le ensancho la sonrisa ), después sali de la cocina tan rápido, que creo que ni el polvo se vio

- por kami estos tipos me sacan de quicio! –

- oh, si es yui-chan! – grito alguien

- lo que me faltaba – dije en voz alta y volteando hacia atrás para ver a tobi – ahora que quieres tobi?... otro golpe?...una patada?, con gusto te la doy –

- no tobi no quiere nada de eso, porque tobi es un buen chico… y no me atacarías si sabes lo que te conviene – lo ultimo lo dijo con su voz verdadera

- lo que me conviene?... de que hablas no recuerdo haber resultado herida… - le conteste a la paleta andante

- no me desafíes o perderás… - hablo con esa voz siniestra que tiene – pero por ahora vamos a jugar afuera – esa tonta voz de tobi resonó por doquier y de la nada salió karin. Supuse que por eso cambio su voz, pero Karin no sabia quien era tobi?

- Karin que gusto verte – dije muy amigable acercándome a ella – ven vamos a afuera – le dije agarrándole por el hombro y jalándola hacia la puerta

- esperen tobi va con ustedes, porque tobi en un buen chico, y no puede permitir que dos niñas anden solas – y comenzó a seguirnos

- sígueme el juego, Karin – hable en tono muy bajo cerca de su oído y con los dientes apretados

- pero que te pasa – contesto Karin en el mismo tono

-te quieres deshacer de el? – le pregunte

- supongo – dijo viendo de reojo a tobi

- bien… - dije con una sonrisa – ok tobi vamos a juagar a afuera – hable ya con un tono mas fuerte

- siiiii! Tobi va a jugar con las chicas – grito el niño de akatsuki dirigiéndose a la salida de la guarida

Nosotras íbamos caminando atrás de el – { esta es otra oportunidad de salir } – pensé – { el problema es como me voy a liberar de esa cosa con patas y mascara, ah y Karin… bueno ella no creo que represente mucho problema } –

-que piensas hacer? – dijo la remolacha parlante

- solo quiera deshacerme de el { si como no, solo quiero irme de aquí } – le dije en un tono cortante (supongo que estoy aprendiendo de sasuke, hakuzu, sasori). La entrada estaba delante de nosotras, tobi ya había salido, eh imitando la acción de el pelinegro caminamos, al principio era oscuro después se iba aclarando, y por fin estuvimos totalmente en la luz.

Inmediatamente me estire sintiendo el sol en mi piel – jamás pensé decir esto pero… que bien se siente el sol –

- si! A tobi también le gusta –

- mph, es lo mismo si es de dia o de noche – dijo la remolacha parlante

- claro que no ... yo no veo en la noche… aunque prefiero la ocuridad… pero el sol no hace daño de vez en cuando… pero también estar mucho tiempo en el sol es malo … y –

- ahhhh ya cállate – dijo la otra chica tapándose los oídos

- mph, estoy hablando conmigo misma, asi que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas –

-chicas – intervino el de la mascara que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen – tobi quiere jugar, pero no sabe a que –

-vamos a jugar a las escondidas! { si así me alejo lo mas que puedo } que te parece tobi? –

- que tontería – dijo karin

- si vamos a jugar! Va a ser muy divertido porque tobi es muy bueno jugando – dijo… bueno ya saben quien, dando vueltas en circulo

- bien tobi tu cuentas primero – dije apuntándolo

- pero tobi quiere esconderse –

- cuentas primero o no jugamos tobi – le dije seriamente ante esto el chico pareció dudarlo

- esta bien tobi cuenta primero porque es un buen chico –

- ok, reglas: NO debes buscar a los demás como ninja, debes contar hasta mil…-

- pero es mucho –

-tobi, eres muy bueno y si cuentas poquito no nos dará tiempo de escondernos bien y nos vas a encontrar luego luego… no crees Karin? – dije viendo directamente a los ojos

-eh… si, como digas –

- bien, tobi cuenta a un lado de la entrada – el chico camino hasta donde le había dicho – listo empieza –

Con esa señal el integrante de akatsuki empezó a contar, y nosotras nos vimos y con una señal le dije que fuera a la izquierda, y así sin mas empecé a correr, lo hice lo mas rápido que puede.

Estuve corriendo por unos 5 minutos, baje la velocidad y voltee hacia atrás todavía se veía parte de la entrada, así decidí que lo mejor era segur corriendo hasta que me encontraran o hasta cansarme lo que sucediera primero. Corrí, corrí y corrí ya habían pasado como 20 minutos seguro ya me estaría buscando, pare y empecé a buscar un lugar donde esconderme

- { si perfecto } – divise una pequeña cueva, casi no se veía si no te fijabas bien. Me acerque pero

- es muy pequeña – dije arrodillándome en la entrada, no tenia tiempo por lo que empecé a arrastrarme (literalmente) hacia adentro, cundo por fin lo estuve me alegre, ya que adentro era mas grande

- { bien por ahora me quedare aquí } – me acomode mejor y empecé a divagar lo que había pasado hasta ahora, que estaría haciendo mi familia…

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que oí un ruido afuera, con sumo cuidado y silencio me acerque a la entrada

- Esa estúpida mujer –

- { akatsuki } – efectivamente eran ellos estaban hidan, kisame, kakuzu, sasori suigetsu, juugo y tobi

- la culpa la tiene tobi – dijo el hombre azul

- pero tobi no hizo nada malo, tobi en un buen chico – si, eso lo dijo el buen chico

- eres un imbécil como dejaste que se te escapara, jashin-sama te castigara por idiota –

- tobi eres un descuidado –

- ya, regañándolo no la vamos a encontrar – dijo la copia… ejem sasori, empezando a caminar alejándose de la cueva

- asi que aquí estabas – dijo una voz

- { no } – me dije internamente volteando hacia atrás de mi – zetsu –

- jeje, **te hemos estado buscándote niña **-

- pero que tonta al esconderte aquí – regrese mi vista y vi a suigetsu arrodillado en la entrada viendo hacia adentro

-…-

-sal de una puta vez- dijo el jashinista empujando a suigetsu a un lado para quedar en la entrada

- yo… - no sabia que decir, debi de haber corrido mas lejos

- tu que –dijo sasori atrás de hidan, con la diferencia de que estaba parado

-yui-chan escapo, yui-chan es una mala chica , tobi confió en ella, ahora tobi esta triste –

-yo… no puedo salir –

- … - mentira, si podía salir pero si descubren que quería escapar no me dejarían salir otra ves

- estábamos jugando a las escondidas con tobi, me metí aquí para esconderme y ya no pude salir …-

- jajajaja, pero que clase de ninja eres jajajajaja – dijo suigetsu muriéndose de la risa

- no soy un ninja, quiero salir ! { que buena actriz soy } –

Con un movimiento rápido hidan estampo su guadaña contra la entrada y si no hubiera reaccionado rápido la guadaña de me hubiera golpeado

- pero que demonios te pasa maldito estúpido – le reclame, estaba toda llena de tierra por culpa del peliplateado

- que descarda eres maldita mocosa del demonio todavía que te ayudo a salir y me reclamas, jashin-sama te va a castigar –

- ayuda.. casi me matas! – le dije saliendo de la cueva – por lo menos podrías avisar tarado –

- que dijiste tonta – dijo peligrosamente acercándose a mi

Como soy muy valiente de un movimiento muy veloz me escondí atrás de sasori (es el que me quedaba mas cerca)

- Cres que eso te va a salvar – dijo caminado hacia sasori

- quien sabe – le dije cambiando de protección, ahora estaba a tras de kakuzu

- ya dejen de pelear, **el líder quiere verlos ahora **– intervino zetsu

Y sin decir palabra alguna sasori, kakuzu y juugo empezaron a caminar de regreso, no me quedo otra que caminar

- { la próxima lo lograre } – pensé tobi y suigetsu iban a mis lados

-yui-chan es una chica mala, yui-chan trato de escapar –

- ya te dije que no, estábamos jugando a las escondidas y se me ocurrió esconderme ahí y ya no pude salir! – le dije al enmascarado volteando a verlo, todos estaban atentos a nuestra discusión

- además tobi… hiciste trampa pediste ayuda para buscarme… eres un tramposo! – dije esto ultimo apuntándolo

- que! Tobi no es ningún tramposo, tobi respeto las reglas, yui-chan fue la que intento escapar de tobi –

- lo que me faltaba!, aparte de tramposo mentiroso!... –

- tobi no es mentiro ni tramposo! Tobi es un buen chico –

- tobi es un tramposo-mentiroso – empecé a cantar improvisadamente

Asi fue todo el camino de regreso a la guarida, suigetsu estallaba a carcajadas, hidan nos regañaba y nos amenazaba, kakuzu regañaba a hidan, sasori nos mandaba unas miradas, de esas que dan miedo, kisame decía quien sabe que cosas…


	10. Extra 1

Apenas estaba amaneciendo en la akatsuki guarida, pain estaba hablando con el marionetista, en su despacho

-quiero que consigas una droga para yui, una que no sea muy fuerte solamente quiero hacerle unas preguntas y que me las diga –

-claro yo la consigo, quieres también algo que resurta el efecto? – dijo el pelirrojo de lo mas tranquilo

-de preferencia, no vaya a salir algo mal, bien ya es todo, cuando la tengas dásela a tobi, el se va a encargar de que se la tome, puedes retirarte – la orden fue lo ultimo que dijo el portador del rinnegan.

Con esa orden sasori fue a hacer lo que anteriormente le habían ordenado, y no por nada era un especialista en venenos, en menos de media hora ya había hecho la droga con todo y antídoto, como ya tenia lo encargado solo restaba que el idiota de tobi fuera con por el, así que sin mas que hacer se puso a trabajar en sus marionetas.

++++++++++++++++++Mientras en el despacho de pain++++++++++++++++++++

-porque yo?, se supone que tu eres el líder, hazlo tu – hablo tobi con su voz grave

- jamás dije tu, la orden es para tobi – dijo pain confrontándolo

-te crees muy gracioso? –

-hazlo – fue lo que dio el peli anaranjado, hubo unos minutos de batalla de miradas, hasta que tocaron la puerta

-tsk – se quejo el pelinegro

-adelante – dijo el "lider" con voz autoritaria

-soy yo – dijo kakuzu entrando al despacho

-holaaaaa, kakuzu-san – grito el niño de akatsuki, el cual fue ignorado por el tesorero

-conseguiste la información que te pedí? –

-si aquí esta – dijo kakuzu dándole un sobre a pain

-tobi ve a hacer lo que te ordene – dijo pain sin levantar la mirada de la información antes entregada por kakuzu

-si líder-sama – dijo el niño de akatsuki haciendo pucheros, y sin mas salió refunfuñando – { tsk, esa maldito me las va a pagar } – pensó el uchiha caminado hacia la habitación de sasori, pero una idea le llego a la mente – { me vengare por el golpe que me dio } – ese pensamiento hizo que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no se veía por la mascara, y con mas ánimos fue a cumplir la misión

-sasori-san – grito tobi entrando a la habitación de mencionado – he venido por lo que le pidió el líder-sama –

-es ese frasco – le dijo sasori señalando sin moverse de su lugar una estantería que se encontraba al lado de la entrada

- bien nos vemos sasori-san – dijo tobi tomando rápidamente uno de los dos frasco que había ahi, estaba por así decirlo feliz, se vengaría de yui por golpearlo

-tienes que…- el chico ya se había ido –no es mi problema que algo salga mal – se dijo a si mismo y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo

Y como alma que se la lleva el diablo entro a la habitación, de la chica albina, la cual todavía estaba dormía eso le dio una estupenda idea según el.

Se acerco sigilosamente y en un rápido movimiento le metió el frasco el la boca, vacio el contenido del frasco en su garganta, tobi tenia una sonrisa.

La chica ante esto se asusto mucho, se estaba moviendo hasta que logro sacarse a el enmascarado de encima

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? – dijo tosiendo –QUE TRATABAS DE HACER? – volvió a toser, sentía un sabor extraño en la boca y garganta

-nada, tobi solo cumplía ordenes del líder-sama, tobi es un buen chico – dijo el buen chico una voz cargada de diversión eso enojar mucho mas a la chica, y sin mas una venita apareció en su frente

-VEN ACA TOBI, VOY A CASTIGARTE! – grito la chica y se abalanzó hacia el enmascarado

-NO TOBI NO QUIERE MORIR, TOBI SOLO CUMPLIA LA ORDEN DEL LIDER-SAMA –y salió corriendo –DEIDARA-SENPAI, AYUDE A TOBI – iba corriendo el chico , pero el no recibir respuesta de su senpai – { porque nade me hace caso, malditos } – pensó, iba bajando la velocidad cuando noto a la chica albina corriendo hacia el – QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE A TOBI! – volvió a gritar y nuevamente aumento su velocidad, en eso diviso a konan estaba bajando las escaleras – KONAN-SAN SALVE A TOBI – grito nuevamente. Pero konan ni volteo a verlo, una vez que llego se "oculto" atrás de ella, o al menos eso trataba, ya que la peliazul no se detenía ella seguía su camino, cuando yui los alcanzo, esta vez konan si paro

- vamos a preparar el desayuno – diciendo esto continuo su camino hacia la cocina

-esta bien konan – dio la vuelta para ir a alistarse para empezar el día, pero recordó que estaba persiguiendo a tobi, así que volteo – i see you – le dijo y asiendo las señas correspondientes de esa frase, y siguió caminando

Cuando la chica se alisto, tría el mismo conjunto que naruto, solo que trai la chaqueta abierta y dejaba ver una blusa de tirantes negra, por lo demás era igual que naruto (claro como en shippuden), bajo a hacer el desayuno para los criminales del libro bingo, panqueques, con miel.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer los suficientes para que todos comieran hasta saciarse, todos se sentaron a disfrutar su desayuno. Pero la chica albina no se sentía muy bien

-me siento mareada – dijo con una voz tranquila, se sentía sin energías.

Con lo que dijo anteriormente se gano las miradas de todo, mientras que la suya se encontraba en su plato, sentía como si tuviera mucho sueño, y pofff, la energía llego nuevamente, pero recuperada a un 1000%, se sentía llenas de energía, pero no dijo nada, solo levanto la vista y observo a la persona que tenia enfrente, pasaron un par de minutos

-que tanto me ves? – dijo el ojilila

-sabes, serias un buen novio – dijo yui muy rápido a suigetsu. De nuevo se gano las miradas de todos

-jajajaja, si como no suigetsu de novio no me hagas reír – hablo la chica de lentes

-seria un buen novio…si te enojas puedes golpearlo hasta que te canses, además no le duele…- estaba hablando demasiado rapido

-claro que me duele! –

-…no le duele, además me ayudaría con esas tipas…como odio a esas, se creen la mejores, me quitan la ropa y los zapatos que quiero, pero si suigetsu fuera mi novio me vengaría, si, si,si, se metería en sus casas y les quitaría la ropa que ellas me quitaron a mi, oh eso es perfecto, si,si,si…además es guapo, ah también es alto, bueno no me gustan de dos metros, si lo digo por ti kisame y si me gusta el color azul pero no de piel, es raro sabes, ah también es divertido, no como otros…- hablaba demasiado rápido, tenia a todos muy sorprendido

-tratas de decir algo sobre…- fue interrumpido el uchiha menor

-perdón itachi pero es la verdad, no eres divertido , espera… si no hubiera pasado eso, seguro serias la mejor persona, aparte de naruto, del mundo…- paro un segundo, todos completamente todos tenias una cara mas a menos así o.O

La chica rápidamente se levanto de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos, pero no se movió de su lugar –NARUTO NO ES SEME –gritando y apuntando a sasuke –ENTIENDELO UCHIHA, EL NO ES SEME, NO NO Y NO….- se detuvo, parece que estaba meditando - DEIDARA TAMPOCO ES SEME…ellos son tan… *Q*… lindos, tiernos, violables… *Q*… - se volteo hacia donde estaba deidara y lo abrazo, la cara del artista quedo en el pecho de la chica, cabe mencionar que el chico estaba compitiendo con los tomates –deidara, mi lindo deidara, COMO LO PUEDES TRATAR ASI, ITACHI –dijo abrazando mas fuerte al rubio – Y TU! – grito apuntando a sasori – NO ME GUSTA EL SASODEI, te crees muy importante pero no, no, no, no …- se detuvo, y su vista se poso sobre hidan

-que puta cosa me ves tonta?- hablo el jashinista con su acostumbrando tono de voz

-JAJAJAJAJA….HIDAN…TAMPOCO ES SEME….JAJAJAJAJAJA – estallo en carajadas, nadie entendía lo que estaba diciendo la albina, cuando se calmo empezó a hablar mas "tranquila"

-maldita mocosa como te atreves a reírte de mi, jashin-sama te va a castigar – dijo súper enojado hidan levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-si,si,si,si, jashin-sama y bla, bla, bla, lo que digas….- se detuvo nuevamente, y vio al chico que tenia abrazado –mi lindo deidara no dejare que itachi, ni sasori te violen – le dijo haciéndoles la seña de "i see you" –tampoco tu – apunto a tobi, repitiendo la seña – malditos estúpidos no dejare que le hagan algo a mi lindo deidara, están muy equivocados si creen que los voy a dejar, especialmente a ti….- dijo señalando de nuevo a tobi –cierto – dijo soltando a deidara –a que no saben que tobi es… - el enmascarado se movió a una velocidad impresiónate, y le tapo la boca a la chica, no quería que hablara de mas

-creo que yui-chan se siente mal la voy a llevar a su habitación, porque tobi es un buen chico – le dijo a los presentes que estaba mas que sorprendidos, por todo lo que había dicho yui, de lo cual no entendieron mucho, y también por la velocidad con la que se había movido el idiota. Tobi cargo a yui con un brazo, esta estaba balbuceando muchas cosas y empezó a caminar lejos de los presentes, cuando tobi iba saliendo entraron pain y konan y a la chica le dio por gritar nuevamente

-ARRIBA EL PAIN-KONAN, ARRIBA EL ITADEI, Y ARRIBA EL SASUNARU. QUE VIVAN, QUE VIVAN, QUE VIVAN, QUE VIVAN, QUE VIVAN….- solo se escuchaba como alejaban a la chica. Toda la habitación quedo en total silencio, hasta que

-que paso aquí? – pregunto la chica peliazul, nadie sabia como contestarle, porque no sabían

-que sucedió? – ahora era el turno de el "líder"

-no se…- pronuncio deidara

-no sabes? – nuevamente hablo el "líder", el rubio solo negó con la cabeza

-todo estaba normal, yui dijo que se sentía mareada, después, empezó a hablar muy rápido, y dijo muchas cosas raras – trato de explicar el artista rubio

Pain medito la información proporcionada por el artista, entonces llego la platica de la mañana con sasori – vamos a ver que pasa, sosori ven – dijo el portador del rinnegan para salir de la cocina, seguido del pelirrojo y su amiga

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron que tobi estaba obstruyendo la entrada para que la chica albina no saliera, ella estaba diciendo muchas maldiciones

-lider-sama, líder-sama, yui-chan no para de decir mala palabras – tobi "acuso" la albina

-que paso sasori? – pregunto pain

-la droga estaba bien – contesto con simpleza el marionetista –la pregunta seria que hizo tobi? - los tres pares se posaron sobre el pelinegro

-tobi solo le dio la droga a yui-chan, tobi solo hizo, eso –

-tienes el frasco? – pregunto el sasori, esto hizo que tobi lo sacara de quien sabe donde y se lo diera. El marionetista lo vi rápidamente –idiota este no es la droga es, el que revierte el efecto y para colmo se lo diste, todo solo debieron ser dos gotas -

- solo dos gotas?- pregunto la chica mayor

-así es, la droga que hice es muy potente, pero lo que le dio, no fue la droga sino el antídoto, el cual es igual de potente –

-que se supone que hacia la droga? –

- solo la adormecería un poco, la atontaba, el antídoto por el contrario, aceleraba su metabolismo, para deshacer los efectos de la droga – explico el experto en venos

-tardara mucho para desaparecer el efecto? – pregunto pain, observado a la chica que ahora se encontraba brincando en la cama hablando se algo que no se entendía

- si hubieran sido solo dos gotas, seria en unas 12 horas, pero el frasco completo, no se en cuanto tiempo –

-tobi, tu la cuidaras ya que es tu culpa –

-pero tobi no tiene la culpa, sasori-san no le dijo a tobi cual era la cantidad que debía darle –

-saliste antes de que te dijera, si es todo me retiro – con esto el pelirrojo salió de la habitación

-pero…-

-cuídala, vamos konan – los amigos salieron dejando al enmascarado muy enojado, tendría que cuidar a una mocosa hiperactiva

-si,si,si,si…quiero un dulce – dijo la albina bajando rápidamente de la cama y empezar a buscar entre sus cosas. Encontró varios, se los devoró en menos de 5 minutos, tobi solo la veía –quiero mas, dame mas – le dijo al hombre que estaba cerca de la puerta, al parecer no iba a mover de ahí, no pensaba dejar a la chica con la lengua suelta, que tal si hablaba de mas –quiero mas! – se acerco y tendió las manos esperando recibir algo

-no tengo nada – contesto con una voz grave

Gran equivocación, yui se tiro al piso y empezó a hacer berrinche

-QUERO MAS DULCES, QUIERO, DAME DULCES DAME, DAME, QUIERO DULCES, DULCES, DULCES – gritaba como un niño al cual su mama no le compraba algo qué quería. La chica llevaba haciendo berrinche como 10 minuto cuando el mayor se harto, de escucharla

-con n demonio cállate, esta bien pero ya cierra la maldita boca – hablo levantando la voz, de un movimiento mu brusco la cargo en un brazo y empezó a caminar.

Que bueno que tobi si tenia dulces. En el camino se topo con sus compañero

-adonde la llevas tobi, hum? –

-deidara, deidara – dijo yui estirando los brazos, pero su vista paso por los presentes, encontró a su "enemigo" – tu! –grito y de un movimiento rápido tomo un mecho de cabello del uchiha menor y lo empezó a jalar

-suéltame – decía sasuke tratando de que yui lo soltara. Todos estaban sorprendidos, como había logrado esa velocidad –te eh dicho que me sueltes – repitió el uchiha menor, pero como la chica no lo hizo saco un kunai dispuesto a cortarla, pero una mano se interpuso entre la mano de la chica y el kunai

-yui, podrías soltar a mi hermano? –

- itachi QAQ…si – soltó el cabello de sasuke, pero agarro la manga del mayor de los hermanos – itachi, tobi es…-

-entonces vamos yui-chan, tobi te va a dar dulces – interrumpió a la chica. Ya era la segunda vez que iba a revelar su secreto. Tobi empezó a caminar nuevamente, pero no avanzo mucho ya que yui tenia, la manga de itachi agarrada y al parecer no la iba a soltar.

Al tratar unos minutos de la que soltara, lo cual no hizo optaron por que itachi también fuera, y si itachi iba, sasuke también, también fue deidara, sugetsu, Karin y hidan. Cuando llegaron, tobi dejo a la chica en el piso, para poder buscar los dulces, la cual de inmediato comenzó a saltar en la cama pidiendo dulces.

Una vez que se los dieron literalmente los devoro, de repente la puerta de abrió dejando ver a konan, pain y sasori

-no le den azúcar, eso acelerara mas su metabolismo - fue lo que dijo el pelirojo, esto hizo que todos se vieran entre si después a tobi y por ultimo a yui, la cual ya empezaba a sentir el aumento de su energía

- BUAHAHAHAH, DOMINARE AL MUNDO BUAHAHAHAHA – se paro en la cama gritando, esta ves mucho mas rápido –DOMINACION MUNDIAL, TU PLAN A FALLADO AHORA ES MI TURNO … itachi, deidara, le concederé el honor de ser mis guardaespaldas personales, pain estas despedido, konan es tu decisión si te quedas, sasuke, tu serás la sirvienta, de la sirvienta, ese puesto es tuyo Karin, suigetsu, tu serás mi cocinero personal, hidan tu me ayudaras a capturar a los traidores, a la carga mis valientes – dicho esto salió corriendo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Los pensamientos de todos era: que diablos le pasa?, serán una horas sumamente largas...

N/A: hola espero que les haya gustado, si ya se lo que esta pasando por su mente, que diablos le pasa?, pero chics esto es simple relleno (lo se ya me estoy pareciendo a kishimoto-sensei ), bueno en fin lo que le quería decir era:…que era…por esto me esmere tanto escribiendo esto….asi, ya me acorde, ya van a comenzar los entrenamientos de yui, pero les tengo que decir que no soy buena explicando asi que solo, en algunos casos , solo voy a poner lo que aprendió, espero y me comprendan.

Me gustaría que opinaran acerca de qe tonterías les gustaría que hiciera yui es ese estado?

Cierto ya tengo la imagen de yui, espero que pasen a verla, no es la octava maravilla pero tampoco esta de la patada, bien este es el link

( .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=anka2894#/d4vql8p )

Entonces se despide su escritora

anka-eternalyouth


	11. Chapter 10 capitulo 8 part 3

En cuanto divisamos la puerta para entrar a la guarida, esta se abrió mostrando un no muy contento pain

- Que demonios estaban haciendo? – nos dijo a todos en un tono súper serio y que creen estaba muy enojado

- líder-sama, líder-sama yui-chan ….- interrumpí a la paleta andante y le di un pisotón tan fuerte como pude

- estábamos jugando a las escondidas, me escondí y luego ya no podía salir – le dije un poco inquieta, al parecer no me había creído, me estaba viendo muy serio, parecía que quería traspasarme. Así duro un par de minutos, todo mundo estaba en silencio, esperando que el "líder" de akatsuki hablara, hasta que lo hizo

- como castigo por alejarte te quedas sin comer –

- que? – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo me iba a castigar { bueno me lo merezco, no claro que no, yo no pertenezco a este lugar }

- además solamente saldrás para entrenar, y sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana, queda cancelado – termino con la sentencia, todos los presentes los estaban impresionados

- yui-chan se porto mal, es una chica mala – dijo tobi un tanto divertido y complacido.

Vi a tobi con todo el odio que pude, después regrese mi vista hacia pain

- como quieras – dije entrando, empujándolo en el momento

Camine hacia mi cuarto, ignorando a los ninjas que me topaba en mi camino, llegue abrí la puerta y con toda la fuerza que pude la azote, se oyó un fuerte golpe, después me recosté en la cama viendo hacia el techo. Estaba enojada, triste, quería ver a mi familia, a mi mama

- No creo que pueda hacer esto, no creo que sea tan fuerte, no puedo – susurre dejando escapar un par de lagrimas por mis ojos

- si puedes – se escucho una voz en tono inaudible, tan baja y tan lejana

-eh – me levante volteando hacia los dos lados – ya me estoy volviendo loca – hable con una pequeña sonrisa y bajando la mirada volviendo a acostarme y cerrar los ojos

- jeje, no estas loca –

- que? –

- solo concéntrate –

- quien eres? – dije

- no importa solo hazlo –

- como? –

- sigue mi voz, hasta el punto que ya no escuches nada, solo mi voz –

Y así lo empecé a hacer, solo escuchaba esa voz, cada vez era más fuerte, de pronto todo se volvió negro y rápido todo estaba iluminado

- hola niña –

- juubi – dije, el bijuu se encontraba enfrente de mi – donde esta yin? – le pregunte al demonio al no ver a la mujer, este como respuesta volteo hacia un lado lo que vi me dejo sin palabras

- te dije que no debiste hacer eso, porque no escuchaste lo que te dije – esa era yin estaba reganando a

- nos es para tanto, además esta triste dattebayo –

- naruto – sonreí y nuevamente escaparon unas lágrimas de mis ojos, en ese momento las 19 presencias notaron la mía

- vez ya llego dattebayo – dijo caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa

- naruto – corrí a abrazarlo, el chico se sorprendió pero aun así no impidió que lo abrazara

- hola –

- estas bien – le dije sollozando

-no estas equivocada… estoy muerto – dijo con una sonrisa triste

- es verdad, todos estamos muertos –

- yagura – dije al ver al jinchuuriki del sanbi

- entonces … -

- estamos aquí por el – esta vez hablo el kyuubi, viendo al juubi

Sonreí al recordar una escena donde se veaia al kyuubi de pequeño, estaba muy cachetón si que había crecido

– kurama… el? – dije también viendo al juubi

- Si yo jejeje, no sabes lo que es tener muchas mentes en un solo cuerpo –

- lo sabemos – contestaron los jinchuurikis y bijuus al unisonó

- pero como? – pregunte

- fácil, es muy fácil niña… cuando el sabio me separo cada uno adquirió su actitud, la cual no se porque se deshizo al juntarse todos de nuevo… - suspiro - así que ya no puedo ser solo yo ahora todos somos parte de todos y me estaban fastidiando con tantos pensamientos diferentes así que los separe… además fíjate bien niña, están unidos a mi –

Al fijarme bien era verdad lo que la bestia decía, todos los bijuus estaba unidos a el por una especia de cuerda de chakra, también observe que los nueve bijuus eran mas pequeños que el juubi

- ya entendí – dije captando lo la información recibida

- y bien que vas a hacer? – por primera vez intervino yin en un tono serio

-eh… no se – dije casi en un susurro y bajando la vista

- no sabes? – pregunto un chico pelirrojo.

Lo voltee a ver, - { también tu gaara? } – suspire – es muy fuerte – afirme ante la idea que corría por mi mente, todos esperaban en silencio a que continuara – a todos ustedes … los … mato – finalice, después hubo un silencio muy denso

- pero tu tienes tono nuestro apoyo – dijo una de las chicas

- fuu – sonreí – pero aun así es mucho mas fuerte… no creo que pueda con el – les dije en un tono mas fuerte que con el que había estado hablando anteriormente – no quiero defraudarlos… a ninguno – dije viendo a todos

- yo creo en ti dattebayo – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

- como puedes creer en mi, no me conoces! – le grite al compañero del kyuubi, ante esto todos me miraron sorprendidos

- sabes niña, nuestro ánimo se inclina a confiar en aquellos a quienes no conocemos por esta razón:…porque todavía no nos han traicionado – dijo el juubi

- eh – fu lo único que salió de mi boca, no lo podía creer, creían en mi

- es verdad tu nos quieres ayudar, no? – dijo el sanbi

- yo creo en ti… hemos visto lo que a pasado desde que llegaste… y con eso me basta para confiar en ti dattebayo –

- son… unos tontos…- les dije llorando – pero… voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda – ante esto todos se alegraron – va a pagar por lo que les hizo – hable con mucha determinación en mi voz

- asi se habla – dijeron yin y naruto

- ah por cierto dattebato – dijo el rubio, golpeando su puño contra su palma, se había acordado de algo – yui-chan, podrías hacerme un favor?- me pregunto naruto

- si puedo con mucho gusto – le conteste secándome las lágrimas

- gracias… dile a sasuke-teme que lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa y mirada triste

- tu promesa – en eso vino a mi mente la promesa que le hizo – yo le digo – le dije con una sonrisa

- ya es hora – hablo el juubi, su voz resonó por todo el lugar, nosotros teníamos una cara de completa duda al no saber a que se refería – ya es hora de que regreses niña –

- van a estar aquí verdad? – le pregunte viéndolos a todos

- si – me contestaron

- aquí estaremos apoyándote –

- bien, hasta luego – y todo se volvió negro

Cuando habri mis ojos aun seguía en mi cuarto, y junto a mi se encontraba…

-que quieres, tobi? –

- que estabas haciendo? – me pregunto con su verdadera voz

- no te importa demás estoy castigada, y según yo el castigo se lleva a cabo en el cuarto – dije volteándome dándole la espalda

- que tu no vayas a comer no significa que nosotros tampoco – dijo con un tono muy divertido en su voz

- te divierte no, tobi? – le dije

- bien… ahora levántate yui-chan, konan-san dice que vayas a hacer la comida –

- no quiero – dije en tono desafiante

- no es una pregunta – me contesto igual

- tobi – una tercera voz se escucho en la habitación. Me voltee

-no te enseñaron a tocar, sasuke? – dije viéndolo aun acostada

- apúrate tenemos hambre – dijo el emo con su típica cara de amargado

- cierto sasuke – dije levantándome para decirle lo que naruto me pidió que le dijera, camine hasta ponerme enfrente de el

- que quieres? – dijo viéndome como si fuera un ser mucho superior

- el dijo:… que lo siente, no pudo cumplir las promesas que te hizo – dije viendo a sasuke a los ojos, este aprecio meditarlo

Y se preguntaran porque dije promesas en vez de promesa, pues fácil son dos promesas que naruto no pudo cumplir, una es de llevarlo de regreso a konoha y la otra era que el iba a soportar todo su odio

El uchiha menor tardo en comprender lo que le había dicho y cuando lo hizo su expresión cambio drásticamente a una de muchos sentimientos encontrados

- cuando … -

- bien ahora hacer la comida- dije saliendo y dejando a sasuke en total confusión

-que promesa? – fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a madara

Cuando llegue a al cocina, al igual que las veces anteriores, konan y karin estaba preparando la comida para akatsuki

- ya llegue – dije con entusiasmo, nótese el sarcasmo

- ya era hora que pensabas, que se te iba a tratar de cómo una princesa? – dijo la chica peliroja

- no me vas a hacer enojar Karin, he conocido a alguien muy especial – le conteste, acercándome a cortar unas verduras

- a quien conoció yui-chan? – pregunto la paleta parlante entrando a la cocina seguido de sasuke

- eso no te incumbe tobi – dije sin siquiera verlo

- pero tobi quiere saber quien es el nuevo amigo de yui-chan –

- es…- me voltee para ver a tobi, pero mas bien pase mi vista hasta sasuke y lo vi a los ojos – es la mejor persona que pueda existir, en este mundo – y regrese a lo que estaba haciendo

- pero yui-chan… – interrumpieron al niño de akatsuki

- tobi…- hablo konan –ve a sentarte a la mesa –

- pero tobi quiere…-

- tobi obedece – esta vez lo interrumpió pain, que en ese momento hizo presencia en la cocina

Pain solo me vio y yo igual, hubo un silencio, tobi al igual que sasuke ya se habían ido a sentar, para espera a que se sirviera la comida. Pain no se había movido de la entrada, una vez que termine de prepara lo que a mi me tocaba

- Ya termine – dije saliendo de la cocina, y nuevamente empujando a pain

– me quiero bañar – dije en voz alta y entrando a mi habitación.

Tome lo necesario para bañarme, osea un cambio de ropa… cuando salí esta ves traía un short azul marino (que me llegaba a medio muslo) y una blusa de mangas largas color crema (la cual me quedaba grande, por tanto me puse una blusa de tirantes negra abajo). Cuando termine fui directo a acostarme, y como antes estaba viendo el techo.

- aahhhh – suspire – será mejor que recoja un poco – me dije a mi misma y me levante, viendo el desastre que había –ya que – y empecé a recoger, como en la habitación había cómodas, empece a acomodar la ropa, total no sabia cuando iba a regresara mi casa. De entre toda la ropa encontré unas prendas que en conjunto formaban los trajes de gaara y naruto

- que haces? – me preguntaron desde la puerta

-no me asustes, deidara – dije volteándome después de recuperar el aliento, estaba tan entretenida en lo que estaba haciendo que no me di cuenta de que había entrado

- porque no comiste?, hum –

-el líder me castigo – le dije con una sonrisa

-si escuche que trataste de escapar – guardo silencio, mientras me observaba seriamente – es verdad? –

-si…- dije en un tono inaudible

- ya veo… porque? –

- yo… no soy de aquí…- dije en el mismo tono, mientras el artista me observaba fijamente – pero ya no lo volveré a hacer, ahora tengo que hacer algo muy importante –

- algo importante?-

- si- me limite a contestar

-tobi quiere saber que es eso importante que yui-chan tiene que hacer- y aprecio tobi

-que haces tobi – le pregunto el chico rubio

-deidara-senpai tobi lo estaba buscando para ver si podía…-

-no puedo- le corto antes de que terminara la frase

-pero senpai …-

-eh dicho que no tobi, hum – nuevamente hablo en de ojos azules

-ya vete tobi, deidara me va a acompañar con sasori para checar algo, asi que vete – decidí intervenir

-pero…-

-adiós tobi –dije acercándome al buen chico y sacándolo y cerrando la puerta

-gracias, hum –

-de nada…pero… si me acompañas verdad? – dije mostrándole los frasquitos con el liquido que supuse que seria veneno

-claro, hum –

Así ambos salimos para dirigirnos hacia donde estaba el marionetista, cuando llegamos a su habitación deidara se encargo te tocar

- sasori no danna – le llamo desde afuera

- pasa deidara –se escucho la voz del pelirojo desde adentro

-ven…- me dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta. Adentro estaba lleno de marionetas o partes de estas; sasori estaba en sentado en una mesa arreglando un brazo

-danna, yui quiere consultar algo con usted – nuevamente el que hablo fui el chico ojiazul. Ante esto sasori que mantenía su vista en el brazo la levanto hacia nosotros

-que es? – pregunto el marionetista viéndome, que hasta el momento me había quedado en silencio

-son dos cosas…- le conteste – la primera… que es esto? – le pregunte acercándole los frasquitos. El los tomo y los abrió, su rostro mostro sorpresa

- de donde los sacaste? – me pregunto, en ese momento me quede sin palabras, que le iba a decir?, e instintivamente vi a deidara

- estaba con sus cosas danna – le respondió deidara, agradecí internamente que se encontrara ahí -y como usted sabe de venenos le dije que era mejor que le preguntara que clase era –

- si, es muy peligroso? – pregunte después de la intervención de deidara

- es el mismo veneno que yo uso en mis marionetas – soltó simplemente

- entonces quédatelo – le dije inmediatamente, no quería saber nada de los venenos de sasori, eran muy peligrosos, y como soy muy torpe accidentalmente lo rompo y … no mejor que se los quede el

- que es lo otro, que querías? – me pregunto el de las marionetas

- bueno… sobre eso… - como le iba a decir " a sasori quería ver si eres marioneta o de carne y hueso" no claro que no – ya se! – pensé en voz alta

Me pare atrás de deidara, eh hice que caminara hasta donde estaba sasori, una vez que la distancia fue suficiente como para que mi brazo alcanzara al pelirrojo me detuve

- pero que estas haciendo?, hum – me pregunto el artista de la arcilla, ante todo esto al parecer el marionetista no se había movido, solo se mantenía expectante

- no te vayas a mover – le dije a deidara aun atrás de el – sasori… - llame la atención del mencionado – perdón – y estire mi brazo hasta que mis dedos tocaron la mejilla del mayor, el cual no movió un musculo

- que se supone que estas haciendo? – me dijo sin moverse

- wow, eres de carne – le dije aun con mi mano en su mejilla. Sasori y deidara no sabían que decir, quizás estaba muy sorprendidos de mi atrevimiento

- que haces yui? – esta vez la pregunta la hizo el rubio

Ya que vi que sasori no me iba a atacar sali de atrás de deidara y me acerque mas la pelirrojo y comencé a tocar toda su cara

- De verdad eres humano – le dije aun en mi tarea – te duele? – le pregunte al momento que le jale una mejilla

- claro que si – me dijo agarrando mi mano y quitándola de su cara

-perdón sasori, pero lo tenia que comprobar – dije alejándome de el, no vaya a ser que cambie de idea y me ataque

-por que hiciste eso? – me pregunto deidara

-pues porque según entiendo sasori era una marioneta, pero kankuro la tiene, ósea el cuerpo, así que quería comprobar que no era una marioneta – ante lo que había dicho sasori y deidara tenían una cara de completa confusión y sorpresa

- bueno danna nosotros nos vamos – dijo el rubio la momento en que me empujaba a la salida

- gracias sasori – dije desde la puerta, una ves que deidara cerro la puerta – porque me sacaste deidara? –

-estabas molestando a sasori no danna, no lo dejas trabajar, un artista debe concentrarse en su obra, hum – me reprimió en un tono sabio (según el)

-bien… nota mental: no molestar a sasori cuando este haciendo su obra… contento – le dije con una sonrisa

- eh?...-

-oh mira itachi – prácticamente grite apuntando hacia el mencionado, el cual nos vio, y yo como buena fan me camine (corrí) hacia el …


	12. Chapter 11

….. cuando llegue con el

-hola itachi – dije sonriendo, enseguida llego deidara, este estaba viendo al uchiha no con muy buenos ojos

-hola – contesto como todo un uchiha

- donde esta sasuke-baka – le pregunte

- debe estar con su equipo –

- ok entonces… vamos a jugar – les dije

- jugar? – pregunto deidara e itachi al unisonó

-sip – dije con una sonrisa, quería pasar tiempo con itachi

-SIIIIIII tobi también quiere jugar – dijo tobi apareciendo de la nada

-nadie te ha invitado – le dije cortantemente

- pero a que? – esta vez hablo deidara

-a … las…econdidas ¿? – sugerí en un tono no muy seguro

- escondidas? –

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii tobi quiere jugar a las escondidas – nadie le presto atención al buen chico

- que van a hacer? – intervino pain saliendo de quien sabe donde y viéndonos a todos

- líder-sama, líder-sama vamos a jugar a las escondidas –

- no – el "líder" dijo simplemente

-pero, porque? si se puede saber ¿? –

- tienes prohibido salir – y esa fue su gran respuesta

-jamas dije que iba a salir – dije en un tono desafiante

- dije: no –

- y yo dije: jamás dije que iba a salir – y después de eso comenzó una batalla de miradas, mientras que los demás presentes solo se mantenían de espectadores

- es una orden – repitió nuevamente

Esto comenzaba a cansarme, primero tobi, siempre estaba vigilándome, y luego pain que también se ponía a vigilarme, pero como soy una persona mas o menos tranquila, esta vez no iba a pelear al fin y al cabo acepto que había tenido en parte la culpa, por tratar de huir, pero la otra parte la tenia ese maldito de tobi, seguro y le fue con el chisme a nagato y ahora todo mundo debe vigilarme

- saben que olvídenlo – les dije a los presentes – voy a ver si kakuzu me deja ayudarle a contar su dinero – hable restándole importancia y comenzando a caminar lejos de ellos

- kakuzu esta en una misión – hablo pain lo cual hizo que me detuviera, mas no me voltee

- bien entonces voy a pelear con hidan – dije reanudando mi camino

- itachi, deidara vayan con ella – el portador del rinnegan les ordeno a los mencionados acompañarme

Asi los chicos me empezaron a seguir, incluido tobi ya que es peor que una plaga, lo buscamos en la sala, y no estaba, después en su habitación, asi pensé que podría estar en la cocina, por lo tanto nos dirigíamos hacia allí, íbamos por el pasillo que lleva a la cocina y pude divisar a sasuke que traía colgada a Karin del cuello.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, lo cual me dio una idea – { darle un zape } - pensé, después me detuve y mis "acompañantes" también lo hicieron viéndome de manera sospechosa, eso era de suponerse pues dado que se formo en mi cara una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa

Tome el suficiente aire, esto seria un poco peligroso, pero estaba aburrida, por lo tanto que mas daba, lo que iba a hacer era darle el zape y correr a encerrarme en la cocina, entes había visto el cerrojo que tenia la puerta asi que no habría problema

Empece a caminar lento hacia el uchiha mayor, y en un dos por tres aumente el ritmo, cuando lo alcance todo ocurrió tan rápido… cuando estuve atrás de el levante mi mano, le di el golpe, me voltee y le saque la lengua y después corrí a encerrarme en la cocina.

-que demonios te sucede! – en cuanto puse el seguro se escucho la voz del vengador detrás de la puerta

- jajajajaja debiste de ver tu cara, jajajaja, pensé que eras un ninja hábil jajajaja – logre pronunciar, ya que la risa no me dejaba hablar

- que diablos estas haciendo, mocosa-

-AHHHHH! – grite – hidan – dije después de ver al albino – no te había visto – y comencé a tratar de normalizar mi respiración

- TU MALDITA ZORRA, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A SASUKE-KUN – se escucho la voz de Karin atrás de la puerta, lo cual me hizo enojar

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ZORRA, ZORRA – le conteste

-TE DIJE QUE NO…-

- cállate Karin – la interrumpió sasuke – abre la puerta, ahora – dijo en un tono de amenaza y advertencia

- creo que esta muy enojado – me dije a mi misma, pero lo escucho hidan

- que diablos hisiste ¿? – me pregunto el jashinista, viéndome y oyendo las palabrotas que decía karin y las amenazas por parte del uchiha menor

- yo? – pregunte señalándome – no mucho, solo golpee al hermanito de itachi, pero vaya humor que se carga –

- jajaja el estúpido se dejo golpear? … pero que idiota – dijo el albino

- verdad, y se dice un ninja – apoye su comentario

-abre de una maldita vez – se escucho la amenaza de el portador menor del sharingan

- claro que no!, ni que estuviera loca, no quiero morir todavía – le dije pegada a la puerta, estaba mal si pensaba que iba a abrirle para que me golpeara

-eso lo debiste pensar antes – me contesto en un tono que daba miedo

- jajaja vas a morir – ahora hidan apoyo a sasuke

- claro que no – después de que hable hubo un silencio

-sasuke- kun la otra puerta – escuche decir a karin en un tono muy leve, eh inmediatamente me gire hacia hidan el cual al parecer también escucho y me señalo hacia donde se encontraba el comedor, sin perder mas tiempo corrí hacia haya pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la puerta estaba siendo abierta, y con la misma rapidez me regrese, iba a salir por la otra puerta

- tonta – dijo hidan cuando me estampe en la puerta tratando de abrir el cerrojo, cuando lo logre, sali lo mas rápido que pude, por lo cual choque contra alguien y solo yo cai, cuando levante mi rostro vi a

- itachi – dije con alegría – estoy salvada – dije levantándome y abrazándolo

- aléjate de el – la voz de su hermano menor me di terror y como ya había dicho soy muy valiente, y procedí a ocultarme atrás de itachi sin dejar de abrazarlo

-te dije que te alejaras de el – me dijo sasuke acercándose a su hermano, y cabe mencionar que ya había activado su sharingan

- itachi, me va a matar – le dije en un susurro al mayor

-tu tuviste la culpa – contesto "mi escudo" de lo mas tranquilo, y me puse a pensar cual iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento, por lo visto sasuke iba en serio, quizás moriría aquí mismo…

-eso crees- hable con una voz suave y triste – yo solo quería jugar – en ese momento hubo un silencio total, no sabia que hacer extrañaba a mis amigos, a mi familia

-pues nos debiste de decir, ahora pídele disculpas a sasuke – me dijo itachi en un modo muy amable y girando su cuerpo para verme

-lo siento sasuke – le dije al menor – solo quería jugar – finalice soltando a itachi, vaya mis ánimos cayeron, muy rapido

-mph – esa fue la gran respuesta del emo vengador

-siiiiiii ahora vamos a jugar todos –grito tobi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

- me voy – dije después del el grito del enmascarado, lo mejor seria que me durmiera un rato

-pero…- no supe quien había interrumpido a tobi, pues ya les daba la espalda, iba caminado hacia mi habitación

Llegue me acosté en la cama y en segundos me quede dormida…

COCINA…un par de minutos antes

Todos estaban viendo a yui que caminaba hacia su habitación, nadie la intento detener hasta

-pero…- tobi trato de decir algo incoherente pero itachi había levanto su brazo en señal de que guardara silencio

- esa tonta como se atreve a molestar a mi sasuke-kun – dijo la chica de anteojos, al parecer estaba muy enojada

- pero que mosca le pico a la estúpida – este comentario fue del jashinista

- seguro extraña a su familia, hum – hablo el artista

-sasuke – itachi llamo la atención de su hermanito, el cual volteo – tu también deberías pedirle disculpas, después de todo ibas enserio – le dijo a sasuke

- porque debería?, ella comenzó – dijo indignado

-es verdad esa tipa tiene la culpa de que mi sasuke-kun se enojara – le comentario de Karin ocasiono que itachi le mandara un mirada de "no te metas"

-hazlo – dijo itachi en un tono de orden, al parecer no aceptaba negativas, después de eso todos se empezaron a dispersar

-sasuke-kun yo voy contigo – dijo Karin queriendo continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara yui y se armara todo el escándalo

-aléjate Karin – dijo el uchiha menor en tono de advertencia

Sasuke estaba enojado y Karin pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, ya que ese golpe si que lo tomo por sorpresa, y por si fuera poco su hermano le había ordenado que se disculpara

Y asi nuevamente el la guarida hubo silencio…. Después de casi cuatro horas de meditarlo sasuke decidió que iba a obedecer la orden se su hermano mayor, y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica que lo había molestado antes

Cuando entro la vio dormida –ya esta tan tranquila, que tonta – dijo acercándose

-despierta – le dijo cerca de la cama, la chica ni se movió – despierta – volvió a repetir, pero esta vez la movió un poco….

REGRESO A NARRACION POR YUI

-despierta- escuche una voz, y alguien que me movia

- que –dije adormilada tratando de enfocar a la persona que osaba despertarme, cuando al fin lo logre –sasuke –

-mph –

-que quieres? – dije sentándome y tallándome los ojos para tarar de despertar

-quien te dijo de las promesas? – dijo

- que… promesas? – le pregunte o al menos eso intente porque todavía estaba muy dormida

- lo que me dijiste antes de la comida –

-ah – bostece - naruto- conteste más dormida que nada

-naruto? … pero..pero como? – dijo sasuke en un tono de total confusión y asombro, eso fue lo que me hizo despertar de golpe

Lo vi, el me vio asi nos quedamos en silencio, su mirada quería saber como lo sabia, pero al no obtener respuesta hablo

- como? –

- { que hago, tonta tonta } – pensé, no sabia que hacer había metido la pata en grande

- como? – repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez mas serio

- como? … no se de que hablas – me levante de golpe – mira que hora es, ya es tardísimo hay que preparar la cena, bueno me voy – dije muy muy rápido y salí corriendo de la habitación dejan al chico con las palabras en la boca.

Una vez en el pasillo me detuve y respire hondo – { jaja- reí - ni siquiera hay reloj en le cuarto pero de la que me salve } – me hable a mi misma y después caminado hacia la cosina

- alto –

- { maldición } – sasuke venia atrás de mi, pero no me detuve ni me voltee solo hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado y apresure el paso - { donde esta el estúpido de tobi cuando se necesita? } –

- ES YUI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN – y como por arte de magia, apareció (ne mas bien fue una invocación ¬¬)

- { estoy salvada } – pensé al instante en que aprecio el enmascarado – tobi! – le dije y me acerque a abrazarlo, estaba contenta de que apareciera, así no tendría a sasuke siguiéndome

- SI YUI-CHAN QUIERE A TOBI – dijo la paleta andante –TOBI ESTA FELIZ – hablo/grito abrazándome

- no te pases – le dije en un susurro amenazador – ahora llévate a sasuke – le dije de igual manera, y así lo solté – tobi, podrías ayudar a sasuke?... que bueno, ves te dije que tobi te podía ayudar, bueno me voy, adiós – y salí corriendo nuevamente.

Así el día termino sin ningún otro contratiempo, aunque sasuke todavía quería saber como conocía a naruto. También le pedí disculpas a itachi y deidara durante la cena.

Ya cuando terminamos me fui a dormir, pero no muy contenta ya que tobi me estuvo fastidiando lo que resto de la tarde, por lo que me acosté enojada, pero bueno, mañana empezaría el entrenamiento…


	13. Chapter 12

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, cundo los integrantes de akatsuki se habían reunido en la sala por ordenes de su líder

-joder, todavía no sale el puto sol y ya estoy despierto, maldición – dijo hidan

-cállate hidan, fue una orden del líder – le contesto su compañero de equipo, kakuzu

-pero el puto todavía no llega – volvió a rezongar hidan bostezando

- no me gusta esperar – hablo el marionetista molesto de esperar

-ya no ha de tardar, hum – dijo

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, el "líder" de akatuki apareció seguido de su compañera y amiga. En cuanto llegaron el chico pelianaranjado procedió a hablar

- los mande llamar para decirles como va a ser el entrenamiento de yui – hizo un pausa y los observo a todos – será de esta manera, ninjutsu, konan, hidan, itachi y deidara – los mencionados asintieron - taijutsu con sasuke, itachi, kakuzu – imitaron lo que sus compañeros acababan de hacer – genjutsu, itachi, sasuke – los mencionados volvieron a asentir - manejo de armas será con sasori, hidan y suigetsu, quedo claro? – le pregunto

- si – contestaron al unisonó

-pero…pero…líder-sama, que va a hacer tobi? – hablo el de la mascara con la voz quebrada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar

-tu…- medito la respuesta que iba a dar, pues antes le había pregunto si quería hacer algo y el buen chico le dijo que no – ayudaras a los entrenadores –

-SIIIIIIII! Tobi esta feliz –

-ahora, quien va a empezar? – esa pregunta hizo que todos se miraran entre si, y viendo que nadie hablaba decidió hacerlo el – entonces elijo yo… primero ninjutsu, después manejo de armas, taijutsu y genjutsu, vayan – finalizo con la orden y se fue hacia su oficina

Después de que el pain se fuera, los que les tocaba primero se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de la chica para despertarla, y como tobi llevaba la delantera, sus compañeros le advirtieron que lo iba a golpear pero no hizo caso….

Me empecé a despertar, mas no me moví presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, y como si fuera adivina

-YUI-CHAAAAAAAAN, YA LEVANTE ES HORA DE IR A ENTRENAR – nuevamente el idiota de tobi entro sin tocar y como pedro por su casa, pero aun así no me moví, realmente era muy muy temprano, no tenia ganas ni energía para hacer algo

- cállate, tobi – fue lo que simplemente le dije con una voz adormilada

-pero el líder-sama dice que tienes que levantarte para entrenar – dijo el buen chico acercándose a la cama

- tobi, le puedes decir al líder que se vaya…- fui interrumpida

-levántate estúpida mocosa – ahora entraba hidan y me gritaba, ya me estaba enojando, pero aun así no me moví, quien mas faltaba, deidara?, sasori?, kakuzu?, sasuke?...

- levántate yui – esa voz me hizo despertarme por arte de magia, y esta ves me levante

-buenos días itachi – le dije a mi despertador, todos tenían una cara de mucha sorpresa – que les pasa? – le pregunte

- na..nada- me respondieron todos a la vez

- bueno vamos a entrenar – le dije sonriendo y caminado hacia la salida, todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarme pasar

-esta bien, hum - dijo el artista; asi los akatsukis me empezaron a seguir

Cuando llegue a la puerta, nuevamente tenia ese deseo de salir corriendo

-ni siquiera lo pienses – me sorprendí mucho cuando madara me hablo cerca del oído. No había notado que estaba atrás de mi

-no se de que hablas –le dije apartándome de el y caminando hacia afuera. Cuando por fin sali tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos por la luz del sol

- que bien se siente – dije estirándome, era verdad los rayos se sentían muy bien

-vamos a empezar –dijo konan cuando los akatukis estaban afuera, y por primera vez note que no estaban todos

- y los demás? – les pregunte

-el líder nos divido para enseñarte diferentes cosas, nosotros somos los primeros, hum - me contesto deidara

-ahh, si ya me acuerdo – resulta que se me había olvidado lo que pain me lo había dicho antes

- bien con que puta cosa empezamos? – hablo el jashinista algo molesto por estar levantado tan temprano (y quien no?), pero aun asi se gano la mirada de todos, y después cambiaron hacia mi

- no me vean a mi, se supone que ustedes tienen que entrenarme – les dije girando mi cara, de tal modo que quedo de perfil

- que es lo que sabes hacer yui? – me pregunto itachi

-mmm… nada de nada – le conteste, ante mi respuesta pusieron cara de sorpresa, a excepción de deidara y kona, y por supuesto tobi, a este no se le ve la cara

-nada? – pregunto nuevamente itachi

- si, nada - reafirme

- estúpida –

-que dijiste hidan? – dije parándome enfrente, eso me había molestado al parecer lo dijo para si mismo, pero tengo buen oído asi que lo escuche

- que?, quieres pelear tonta – dijo hidan también en modo de desafío

- déjala hidan, hum – deidara salió a mi rescate acercándose a nosotros

-ahh que lindo! La rubia indefinida defiende a su amiga – contesto en modo altanero

-que dijiste? – dijo deidara enojado por la ofensa del jashinista. No iba a dejar que hidan insultara a deidara, si parecía chica pero, no, no iba a soportan insultos hacia su persona

- tu también quieres pelear R-U-B-I-A – le contesto

-que te pasa, retráctate –le dije a hidan apartando a deidara, ya que estos dos ya se estaban viendo muy de cerca y muy feo

-ahh mira rubia, tu amiga te defiende – le dijo hidan, lo cual hizo enojar mas a deidara

Y en un dos por tres ya estaba sentada en el piso, me dolía mi trasero, por lo que supuse que uno de los dos, oseasemelese hidan o deidara me había empujado, y ese par ya estaba en el piso tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra, tobi estaba apoyando a su senpai, itachi se mantenía de observador y konan se estaba enojando, y yo para tratar de detenerlos me acerque pero inmediatamente retrocedí, por poco me da un golpe, eso ya había colmado mi paciencia, me lace hacia hidan y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para tratar de ahorcar

-quitate estúpida – me decía el albino tratando de quitar mis brazos

-NO! RETRACTATE – le grite en el oído

-suéltame maldita, jashin-sama te va a castigar! – me decía hidan tratando de soltarse de mi agarre y esquivando los golpes de deidara

-SIIIIIII TOBI QUIERE JUGAR – y después de su grito el imbécil se aventó encima de los tres

-ahhh QUITATE TOBI – le dije moviéndome para quitarme a tobi de encima

-quítate tobi, hum – le dijo el artista tranto de sacárselo de encima y golpear a hidan sin darme a mi

-maldita plaga quítate de encima – se movió tan brusco que

-AHHHHHH TOBI QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ – grite apretando mas el cuello de hidan

-SIIIII TOBI SE ESTA DIVIRTIENDO – grito el de la mascara

- YA BASTA! – el grito de konan se escucho mas fuerte que el de los cuatro juntos, con eso hizo que detuviéramos nuestros movimientos, como si estuviéramos jugando a las estatuas, así que la volteamos a verla

-esta enojada – dije en un susurro, pero deidara y hidan me escucharon y asintieron con la cabeza

-esta enfadada – dijo el artista

-YA ESTOY HARTA, SE SUPONE YA SON ADULTOS –

-yo no/ tobi no – dijimos el enmascarado y yo al mismo tiempo, esas palabras hicieron enojar mas a konan

-ME ESTAN CONTESTANDO? –

-no como crees konan/konan-san – volvimos a hablar igual y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa

No me había fijado que itachi estaba mas lejos de lo estaba cuando empezó la pelea, seguro se alejo cuando noto que konan se estaba enojando, que precavido es el uchiha

- POR TODO LO QUE EXTISTE, COMPORTENSE, ESPECIALMENTE USTEDES DOS – le grito a hidan y deidara, nadie se había movido hasta ahora, parecía que con el simple hecho de respirar nos iba a destrozar de un golpe – YA LEVANTESNSE – pero aun así todavía no hacíamos movimiento alguno – QUE NO ESCUCHARON! – nos grito aun mas, pero esta ves con la diferencia de que se acerco peligrosamente. Y como si les hubieran echado un balde de acido deidara y hidan se levantaron, lo que provoco que tobi cayera de espaldas y yo encima de el, pues había soltado a el jashinista

-te mas cuidado – le dije a hidan, pero mi voz era normal, no iba a hacer enojar mas a la peliazul

-lo tendré – me contesto de igual manera, realmente estaba asustado, konan era de temer

-bien, vamos a empezar con… que tipo de chakra eres – me dijo, eh inmediatamente saco unos dedazos de papel

- si – le conteste y me acerque a ella, y viendo los papelitos - como con naruto – dije para mi, al parecer nadie me había escuchado

- toma uno…-

- y concentro el chakra para ver que sucede – la interrumpí tomando uno y agarrándolo con el dedo gordo y el índice (N/A: igual que naruto)

- si eres elemento fuego el papel se enciende y se convierte en cenizas, eso tobi lo sabe bien –

- agua, se moja – dijo konan

- tierra, se ensucia y se desmorona, hum – deidara

-viento, se corta en dos - hidan

- si es rayo, se arruga – finalice la explicación de todos

- no que no sabias nada? – me pregunto hidan

- se poco de teoría – conteste a su pregunta, y empecé a concentrarme, pero no pasaba nada, todo estaba en silencio y las miradas estaban encima de mi, lo que provoco que me pusiera nerviosa – podrían dejar de verme? – le dije, itachi, konan, deidara y hidan se voltearon

- porque? A tobi le gusta ver cosas nuevas – dijo aun viéndome

- no me gusta que me vean cuando estoy haciendo algo –

-pero tobi debe ayudar si pasa algo, porque tobi es un buen chico – me dijo acercándose a mi

-no me puedo concentrar si me ves – ya me estaba comenzando a fastidiar

-pero tobi quiere ver – dijo aun viéndome, por lo que me voltee dándole la espalda, pero este se volvió a poner enfrente de mi y así estuvimos un rato yo volteándome y el parándose enfrente de mi

- ya estoy harta- dije apretando el papel, que para sorpresa de todos, incluyéndome, exploto y se deshizo

-que paso? – dije pero todos tenían la misma pregunta que yo

-como hiciste eso? – me pregunto hidan

-no se – fue lo que contesto, pues esa era la verdad

-no quedo nada del papel – dijo el uchiha poniéndose en cuclillas para observar el piso, efectivamente no había rastro del papel

- vamos a intentarlo otra vez – dijo konan dándome otro papel

-si – conteste y tome el papel que me estaba ofreciendo. Nuevamente lo estaba intentando, pero igual que la vez anterior, no pasaba nada

-si! Yui-chan lo esta intentando otra vez! – tobi estaba aplaudiendo

-cállate – dije volteando a verlo, ya me estaba frutando y no había hecho prácticamente nada

- ya veo – hablo itachi

-eh… - voltee a verlo, había activado su sharingan –que? – le pregunte al ver que me estaba viendo

-cuando te enojas liberas tu chakra – dijo desactivando el sharingan – por lo que tenemos que empezar es por el manejo, lo que no entiendo es por que el papel se desintegro –

- por la mezcla de chakras – escuche una voz

-que?- dije viéndolos, pero al parecer ninguno había dicho algo

-que tanto ves tonta – pregunto hidan

-no nada – le dije dándole la espalda – { será…} –

-si soy yo – de nuevo la voz, y la reconocí así que empecé a concentrarme

-hola – le dije a los presentes – como que la mezcla de chakras? – le pregunte al que lo había mencionado

- jajaja, fíjate niña – dijo la bestia de 10 colas señalando a todo los presentes

-que tienen? – dije viéndolos

-jajaja eres lenta niña, todos poseen diferentes tipos de chakra –

-es verdad- no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle

-todos tenemos diferente elemento – hablo gaara –yo soy viento –

-yo también dattebayo –

-lo se – le dije segura de la respuesta

-además también puedes manejar el yin y yang – me dijo yin

-entonces puedo usar cualquier tipo de chakra? – le pregunte al de mayor tamaño

- jajaja, quien crees que somos? … el que quieras, el mas difícil de controlar es el yin-yang, pero hay una chica que usa ninjutsu medico, ella te puede ayudar con ese… -

-karin – eso fue lo que dije

- eso creo, no estoy seguro, mas bien no me interesa… bueno elige un elemento te ayudaremos –

-el que sea? – le pregunte muy emocionada

-si – contesto el juubi, y de inmediato empecé a ver a los presentes

- que elijo? – me pregunte a mi misma –a ver rayo – observe a killer bee, el cual estaba muy concentrado escribiendo – viento – gaara y naruto estaban hablando, no mas bien solo naruto estaba hablando gaara se limitaba a contestar – fuego – vi a yugito y roshi – agua – era el turno te utakata y yagura, sonreí ya había tomado mi decisión – elijo agua – primero la vista de todos los presentes se poso sobre mi y después hacia los jinchurikis del seis y tres colas

- asi que elijes agua, esta bien – dijo el ex mizukage, pero recordé lo que naruto le había dicho a yagura, así que me acerque, era mas bajo que yo, parecía un niño, pero según el es un adulto, me incline un poco y acerque mi rostro al suyo, este solo retrocedió un poco

-seguro que eres no eres un niño? – le pregunte, hubo total silencio hasta que

-jajajajaja ella…también… lo cree dattebayo jajajaja – naruto exploto de la risa

-que no soy un niño son un adulto! ¬¬* – respondió indignado yagura

- pues pareces uno mocoso – hablo el kyuubi

- bueno, dejen al niño…digo yagura – dijo yin tratando de contener la risa – bien yagura y utakata de van a ayudar – hablo normal ya había pasado la risa

-esta bien – dijo utakata

-ahora vete ellos te van ayudar desde aquí solo concentra chakra como te dijimos que lo hicieras – hablo el juubi

-ok cuento con ustedes – dije a yagura y utakata, estos solo asintieron, después ya no estaban, nuevamente estaba… como decirlo?, en el mundo real

-concéntrate – me dije a mi misma, asi estuve un ratos hasta que sentí como el chakra fluía hasta mi mano y chanchan el papel se empapo – ya esta! – dije volteándome hacia y mostrándoles el papel empapado con una sonrisa

-asi que agua – dijo konan –esta bien – dijo caminando hacia mi

Ahora si empezaría el verdadero entrenamiento….

_**N/A: SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO SOY BUENA DESCRIBIENDO POR LO QUE DURANTE EL ENTRANAMIENTO SOLO VOY A PONER LAS PARTES IMPORTANTES/DICUCIONES/Y DE HUMOR, NO VOY A PONER COMO HIZO DETALLADAMENTE PARA APRENDER, ESPERO Y ME DISCULPEN; AUN ASI VOY A MENCIONAR TODO LO QUE YUI APRENDA (CLARO NO TAN DETALLADO), TRATANDOSE DE COSAS SIN IMPORTANCIA/SOBRE AKATSUKI/JUTSUS. NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN.**_


	14. Chapter 13

AFUERA DE LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI

-estoy cansada – exclame dejándome caer al piso

-no hemos hecho casi nada, de que estas cansada? – me pregunto konan

-no estoy acostumbrada a estos entrenamientos, además es la primera vez que lo hago – le conteste lo obvio. Me acosté totalmente en el piso. Tenia dos horas, haciendo ejercicios de concentración de chakra, es muy cansado, pero si tenia que vencer a madara ~ dirigí mi vista hacia el enmascarado, el cual estaba jugando con una mariposa, no lo comprendía a pesar de que había estado "ayudándome" estaba tan fresco como una lechuga ~ tendría que completar el entrenamiento a como de lugar.

- hahaha, no aguantas nada, tonta – hidan hablo recriminándome

- no tengo resistencia, además no he desayunado y tengo hambre – conteste agresivamente. Estar cansada, bajo el sol, con calor y hambrienta me ponía de mal humor

- que clase de ninja es yui-chan si no aguanta sin comer una horas? – dijo el buen chico, pero segundos después – grrggrrggrrr – su estomago gruño – { maldición }- pensó

- disculpa :/ - le dije – ggrrrrrrggrrrrrr - enseguida mi estomago también reclamaba comida

- jajajaja, que imbéciles no saben…grrrrrrrgrrrrrrr – hidan se vio interrumpido por su estomago, el cual también reclamo comida. Entes eso yo y tobi (el burro por detrás ^^) lo vimos, después nos vimos entre nosotros

- jajajajaja, que imbécil, no sabe que los ninjas deben aguantar sin comer – yo y la paleta andante hablamos al mismo tiempo

-malditos quien se creen, para…- fue interrumpido

- creo que es mejor ir a comer algo – hablo itachi después de que su estomago rugió

- si a desayunar! – gritamos al unisonó hidan, tobi y yo.

Después salimos corriendo hacia dentro de la guarida, el buen chico empezó a jalar a su senpai, pero este resistía, entonces pase yo corriendo (obvio me quede atrás) llevándolo conmigo. Así entre tobi y yo nos llevamos a deidara también empezó a correr…

DENTRO DE LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI

(NARRACION DE AUTORA)

Todo estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión en la sala de estar, era paz, tranquilidad, pasos corriendo a toda velocidad…o.O!

- A DESAYUNAR! – la puerta se abrió dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared, tobi, yui, hidan y deidara, habían entrado literalmente corriendo, se detuvieron en la puerta, pero reanudaron su camino nuevamente corriendo hacia la cocina.

La puerta de esta también sufrió un fuerte golpe, cuando los chicos la abrieron, queriendo pasar todos al mismo tiempo…

COCINA, BUENO PUERTA

(NARRACION DE YUI)

-dejen pasar a tobi! – grito el buen chico al verse atorado en la puerta junto los demás

-no primero las niñas! – dije yo tratando de salir

- quien se creen par de mocosos, son unos estúpidos o que?, primero los mayores! – dijo hidan en las mismas condiciones que nosotros

-claro que no, primero los artistas hum! – reclamo deidara

- no, las mujeres primero! –

-tobi primero!-

-los artistas son muy importantes!-

-jashin-sama los va a castigar si no se mueven de una puta vez!-

-yo quiero pasar primero! – dijimos al mismo tiempo, y de la nada estábamos tirados, unos encima de otros, en el piso dentro de la cocina

-ya basta! Se comportan como unos niños! –

-yo soy un/a niña/o – nuevamente la paleta y yo hablamos coordinados, con esa respuesta, a pain le salió una gran vena en la frente

-ya levántense! – repito con voz de ultratumba

-si! – y como si el piso quemara, nos levantamos

-tobi va a llegar primero! – dijo el pelinegro, y después salió corriendo a sentarse, pero nosotros no nos quedamos atrás y lo alcanzamos

No me fije bien quien se sentó primero, pero después uno por uno los demás akatsuki se fueron sentando, creo que intentaban pasar cuando nosotros nos quedamos atorados en la puerta.

-quien hizo el desayuno? – pregunte en voz alta, tenia duda ya que konan y yo estábamos afuera entrenando. Recorrí mi vista por la mesa las únicas que faltaban eran konan y Karin.

-yui-chan lo debió haber hecho – dijo tobi

-como quieres que lo hiciera si estaba entrenando! – le dije. Pero de repente un zape me golpeo

-ayuda a servir! – me dijo cierta peliroja

- no quiero! – dije volteando la cara y cruzando los brazos, eso hizo enojar a karin

-no hiciste la comida, así que sírvela! –

-no! –

-mira quien te …- fue interrumpida

-dejala Karin, no es mas que una tonta – dijo el uchiha menor con un tono de burla

-si, sasuke tiene razón – le dije con una sonrisa a karin, pero desapareció cuando voltee a ver ala emo vengador – pero esta tonta te pateara tu trasero uchiha –

-mph, ya quisieras – dijo con mucha seguridad

-que ahora me dirás que ni siquiera podre tocar tu frente? – le dije

-…- se quedo sin palabras – { de donde sabe tantas cosas? } – estaba pensando el uchiha

-quien te crees para hablarle a si a mi sasuke-kun!, por eso te quedaras sin comer!, yo cocine y yo digo quien come! - diciendo esto se dio la vuelta, se dirigía a la cocina

-sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, es todo lo que sabes, y no te preocupes no pienso comer- diciendo esto me levante de mi lugar y Sali de la cocina ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Iba caminando hacia mi habitación cuando

-no piensas comer? – me dijo el uchiha mayor

-no me van a dar de comer, que no la escuchaste? – dije sin pararme o voltearlo a ver – ya olvídate del trato-

-crees que así de simple te vas a ir? –

-no he visto a nagato, a demás esa tipa me harta - conteste y seguí caminando.

Entre a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama – { mas tarde, cuando todos hayan terminado de comer, iré a ver que puedo comer yo, por mientras un pequeño descanso servirá } – pensando me dije a mi misma, pero en ese instante sonreí – { madara no es tonto, si quiere al juubi va a venir a hablar y cuando venga voy a pedir mas cosas, entre ellas que Karin me entrene, así podre usar el yin-yang } –

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando, tocaron la puerta, no me moleste en contestar, porque aun si no contestara entrarían. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a tobi, pain y konan

-que sucedió? – pregunto konan

- porque no le preguntas a esa tipa? – le conteste aun acostada y con los ojos cerrados

-porque estas enojada? – pregunto el enmascarado con su vocecilla

-porque?, porque estoy cansada y hambrienta, además no he visto a nagato – le conteste lo mas grosera que pude, lo ultimo que dije lo hice viendo a pain

-te dije que…-

-ya se lo que me dijiste pain – hice una pausa respire hondo, era ahora o nunca – no me tratan como quisiera, demás quiero aprender ninjustu medico –

-porque quieres aprender ninjutsu medico? – hablo el verdadero líder de akatsuki

-como que porque? Que tal si me lastimo, Y si nadie me cura , no, es mejor que aprenda –

-no hay médicos –

-si hay – le dije levantándome y observándolo - esta karin y no estoy muy segura de kakuzu –

-kakuzu no es medico – me afirmo pain

-pero esta karin, quiero aprender – le dije firme acercándome a tobi

-no ganaría nada si se te enseña -

-mira tobi te lo voy a poner así…- los tres pares de miradas estaban sobre mi, al ver que tenia su atención me voltee dándoles la espalda – si me enseñan te daré una pista de donde esta lo que quieres…-

-sabes donde esta – me dijo tobi de inmediato dando un paso

-mas o menos… que dices aceptas? – le dije pero sin voltear a verlo

-me estas tratando de engañar?, no vas a poder –

-Yo no trataría de engañarte, eres mas fuerte que yo no podría contigo – le dije en un tono sarcástico

-acepta madara – hablo el portador del rinegan

-mph esta bien karin te va a entrenar, ahora dime donde esta –

- esta donde lo puedes ver pero no lo puedes tocar, bien ya me voy a comer tengo hambre adiós – dije lo mas rápido que pude y salí corriendo. Cuando llegue a la cocina trate de recuperar el aliento

-que haces?-

-AHHH no me asustes itachi –

-deberías estar comiendo –

-igual tu – le dije caminado hacia donde estaba la comida, tome un plato y me serví lo que había para comer – se ve rico! – dije para mi, de verdad tenia mucha hambre – quieres que te sirva? – le pregunte al chico

-gracias – me contesto simplemente, entonces procedí a servirle pero una porción mas grande que la mía, cuando termine se lo entregue y ambos fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa.

Cuando abrimos la puerta la mayoría de las miradas estaban en nosotros, yo entre seria y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía, no sin antes darle una sonrisa triunfadora a Karin

-que es esa sonrisa? – enseguida me reclamo la verdolaga con patas

-nada – le dije simplemente y empecé a comer, al poco rato llego tobi y konan e imitándonos se pusieron a comer.

Cuando acabamos a los chicos que les tocaba lavar los platos esperaron hasta que todos los depositaron es en lavaplatos

-bien, tobi ya no tiene hambre, continuemos entrenado, vamos! – grito el buen chico corriendo hacia la salida

-que? Todavía mas? Ya estoy cansada – enseguida me queje

- vamos yui – me dijo/ordeno konan, no me quedo otra opción que seguirla

Esta vez casi todos estaban afuera, a excepción de los que les tocaba lavar platos, que de seguro saldrían en cuanto terminaran. Todos nos acomodamos en la sombra de los arboles, y la miradas estaban sobre mi

-que ven? – le dije un poco enojada y frustrada, jamás me ha gustado que me vean cuando hago algo

-que no podemos salir a tomar el sol, es un lindo dia – hablo hidan como si fuera lo mas normal

-callate hidan! – le grite

-ja quien diablos eres para callarme maldita mocosa estúpida, jashin-sama te va a castigar por hablarle asi a su fiel servidor –

-que? Jashin-sama me va a ayudar a matarte me desharé de ti ya veras! – le dije señalándolo

-me estas desafiando? Pues perderás tonta – me dijo acercándose a mi, de inmediato empecé a buscar un arma con la vista encontré dos la de suigetsu y la del emo

-así, pues vamos a ver entonces! – y me dirigí hacia sasuke – dámela –le dije

-que quieres? – contesto y de un movimiento rápido ya tenia su katana en mis manos y regrese nuevamente a encarar a hidan

- wow me dije a mi misma – desenfundando la katana, en eso vi el reflejo de la katana y vi que sasuke se esta acercando a mi, me moví rápido de mi lugar –espera sasuke dejame cortarle el cuello y ya te la regreso – hable sin dejar de moverme

-cortarme el cuello, no seas estúpida no podrás hacerlo – dijo hidan uniéndose a sasuke en mi persecución

- no es justo dos contra uno, mira konan no están jugando limpio – hable mientras me movía – { tengo que hacer algo para que no me subestimen } – pensé y como por arte de magia un plan llego a mi cabeza, entonces me concentre – { killer bee ayúdame, prestame tu chakra } – pedí ayuda y de la nada sentí como si algo me energetizara, era el chakra del hachibi, sonreí

-alguien podría prestarme su banda? – pregunte

-yo hum, no se para que la quieres, pero toma – me dijo deidara quitándosela

-gracias – pase y la tome, me detuve y la amarre a mi cadera y coloque la katana de sasuke – listo – me dije a mi misma, lo que seguía era conseguir a samehada, me pare enfrente de kisame, sasuke y hidan se acercaban caminando hacia mi, concentre chakra en mi mano – ven – llame a la espada de kisame, la cual al parecer noto el chakra del ocho colas –vamos ven samehada – repetí y al parecer la espada me entendió y vino hacia mi, con las miradas sorprendidas de todos

-eso no te salvara – dijeron hidan y sasuke al mismo tiempo, me atacaron…. Como ya tenia a samehada en mis manos la coloque atrás de mi, la agarre con las dos manos y con una patada que di hacia atrás la impulse hacia adelante, en medio de los dos…al momento de golpear se hizo un cráter en el suelo y levanto polvo, sasuke y hidan retrocedieron un paso pero reanudaron su ataque, al ver eso, tome a samehada y la levante un poco y la dirigí hacia el albino….

-kuso! Maldita! – grito hidan …. Logre rosarlo con la punta de la espada y este retrocedí, de inmediato gire sobre mis talones, era el turno del uchiha

- no servirá – dijo el portador menor del sahringan retrocediendo antes de que lo tocara, mis ojos se cruzaron con el sharingan de el, y no te su sonrisa, y me voltee, hidan había lanzado su guadaña

- { me golpeara } - pensé y cerré mis ojos esperando que el golpe llegara…pero no fue asi, abrí mis ojos y vi a samehada entre el arma de hidan y yo, en ningún momento me di cuenta de que la había soltado – bien – me dije a mi misma, y tome a la gran espada y acumulando chakra en mis pies y manos trate de empujar a hidan junto a su guadaña, pero no lo movía mucho – {concéntrate, concéntrate } – me decía y por fin logre aventarlo junto con su arma pero me torcí la muñeca, en ese momento llego a mi mente –sasuke – pronuncie volteándome

-muy lenta – dijo el hermanito de itachi lanzándose hacia mi con un kunai en la mano, rápidamente solté a samehada y tome la katana de sasuke y la puse entre el kunai y yo, pero su golpe fue mas fuerte que el mío y salí impulsada hacia atrás, solté la katana de sasuke , nuevamente cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero nuevamente casi no sentí nada, solo un leve golpe, como cuando te caes de la cama, caí en lago suave

-joder, quítense de encima! – se quejaba el jashinista

- ahh o.O – estaba confundida esta boca arriba y en un parpadeo estaba viendo el pasto de muy cerca con mucho pensó encima

-maldición si que pesan – se levantó hidan

-que? – voltee a verlo, yo estaba debajo de arcilla y samehada y el estaba parado, coloco un pie encima para hacer mas peso –que pesado ¡! – dije y trate de levantarme, pero me apoye con la mano que estaba lastimada y volví a caer – me duele T_T ¡! – dije aprisionando la muñeca con mi mano –ayúdenme ¡! – empecé a desespérame. En ese momento todos estaban impresionados, había logrado lastimar a hidan y controlar a samehada, el primero en reaccionar fue kisame que se acercó a su espada y la levanto, después se acercó deidara a quitar su arcilla y me ayudo a levantarme tomándome de los hombros

-gracias deidara – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos una vez que estuve parada

-de nada hum - dijo cuando me soltó

-estas bien yui-chan? - se acerco el buen chico, a leguas se podía distinguir su tono de voz lleno de burla

-se lo merece – hablo en uchiha menor me voltee a verlo y mi ojos decían claramente - { si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás } – y sonreí, era mala

Empecé a bajar la mirada, aun sosteniendo la muñeca que me había lastimado, comenzaba la pelea – { respira, tranquila, respira …} – muchas veces había visto a mi hermanito llorar sin ningún motivo, y había aprendido de el, y eso me ayudo con mis actuaciones que últimamente me habían estando ayudando mucho. Tenía los ojos de akatsuki puestos en mi y poco a poco las lagrimas estaban saliendo

– wuaaa sasuke me lastimo, y me duele – solté y corrí a abrazar a itachi, ningún akatsuki entendía lo que estaba pasando, primero las miradas se posaron en mi después pasaron a sasuke, el cual tenia cara de no poder creer lo que había pasado

-que malo sasuke, lastimaste a una niña – dijo suigetsu

- jijiji no creí que tu hermano fuera así itachi-san –

-sasuke-kun es malo, lastimo a yui-chan –

-hacer llorar a las mujeres no es de hombres – hablo el marionetista

-me duele – seguía llorando con itachi

-a ver déjame revisar – me dijo itachi poniéndose en cuclillas y tomando mi muñeca y empezando a revisarla – no es grave parece que solo te la torciste – me dijo el lindo uchiha con una sonrisa

- itachi QAQ…. – en ese momento itachi se convirtió en lo mas grandioso y me lance a abrazarlo pero esta vez lo abrace del cuello

-hey deja a mi hermano – itachi se acerco a nosotros

-no…quiero… no quiero! – dije entrecortadamente ya que el uchiha menor me estaba jalando de la cintura para separarme de su hermano

-no que te dolía la muñeca, suéeeltalo – hablo sasuke tratando de alejarme de itachi

-sii, tobi también quiere a itachi-san ¡! – grito la paleta y corrió hacia nosotros pero antes de que llegara los tres le mandamos una mirada asesina y como no es tonto se detuvo

-no! –

-aléjate!-

-no quiero! –

-ya clámense – decía el lindo de itachi – me están lastimando –

-ya escuchaste, lo lastimas suéltalo –

-te esta diciendo a ti suéltalo tu – me contesto el uchiha menor

- ya vasta los dos suéltenlo – hablo pain, su voz paso por la nosotros

-pero…- balbucee

-he dicho suéltenlo – repitió pero esta vez uso su voz de líder que denotaba que no aceptaría respuestas negativas – se acabo el entrenamiento hoy, yui y hidan están lastimados, asi que se acabo, mañana continuaran – diciendo esto camino hacia la entrada de la guarida, al ver que ya se iba volvía a apretar mi agarre a itachi y sasuke el suyo, pero antes de continuar pain se detuvo y volteo a vernos –adentro – no me quedo de otra que soltar al uchiha, asi todos empezamos a caminar hacia adentro me coloque al lado de deidara eh ingresamos a la guarida.

El resto del día paso de lo mas aburrido, por lo que me bañe y me fui temprano a la cama, no sin antes agradecer a killer bee por ayudarme con samehada, ha esperar el nuevo ya agotador dia….


	15. Chapter 14

... me empecé a despertar, sentía una mirada en mi, lentamente abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue una mascara anaranjada -_-*

-buenos días yui-chan! – puse mi mano en puño y trate de pegarle pero la paleta era mas rápida

-tobi! – dije apartando las sabanas y levantándome de un salto con una enorme vena, me levantaba de malas, de nuevo

-YUI-CHAN QUIERE MATAR A TOBI! – y salió corriendo

-VEN PARA ACA QUE TE VOY A GOLPEAR! – grite saliendo detrás de el, pero antes de salir completamente de los dominios de konan XD, recordé que lo que me tocaba entrenar hoy era genjutsu con itachi

-si! – dije y de inmediato regrese a mi habitación para escoger la ropa que me iba a poner. Estuve revisando como cinco minutos hasta que vi la un pantalón naranja, me pondría el traje de naruto – perfecto, aunque no voy a ninguna fiesta, pero me tengo que ver bien, voy a pasar todo el dia con itachi ^^ – dije para mi

Tome la ropa y me metí a bañar…tarde por lo menos quince minutos, salí me cambie y me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo y regrese a dejar la ropa y me puse el calzado ninja y salí de la habitación. Estaba contenta itachi me entrenaría ^^, como esta feliz empecé a cantar

-aa ibitsu na MERODII de dekita aisareru beki ikimono da seika wa agerarenakute mo kokoro ga utatte iru kara….- me detuve al escuchar que me llamaron

-yui? –

-mocosa? –

-uh? – los akatsuki me estaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro - que sucede? – le dije con una gran sonrisa, y eso hizo que ganara mas miradas raras

-por…porque?...- hablo sasuke en un tono de con función, y me di cuenta de que era por la ropa que llevaba puesta

-que sucede sasuke? – le dije sonriendo

-hmp – contesto con su típico monosílabo, dio la vuelta y se marcho

-ehh, que sucede? – pregunte haciéndome la inocente

-pues tu ropa, hum – me contesto el artista rubio

-que tiene de malo? – pregunte viéndome a mi misma

-esa ropa es de…- estaba hablando konan, pero fue interrumpida

-de quien es? – pregunto el jashinista

-de naruto - finalizo itachi, en ese instante dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba tobi que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, pude ver con función también, ante esto sonreí

-quien es naruto? – pregunte tan inocentemente – { muajajajaja soy buena actuando } -

-pues es…-

-vamos a entrenar yui-chan se hace tarde! – grito el buen chico

-si tienes razón, vamos itachi! – tome al chico de coleta del brazo y empecé a caminar hacia afuera llevándolo conmigo.

Cuando salimos vimos a sasuke recargado en un árbol, entonces me di cuenta que no hace mucho había amanecido

-que flojera - me dije a mi misma

-y eso que dormiste mucho yui-chan – me dijo serenamente el de la coleta

-no me gusta levantarme temprano – le dije bostezando

-mph tonta – dijo sasuke desde la sombra

-mira itachi me esta molestando – le dije al mayor con un puchero

- ya, ya, no se peleen, mejor vamos a empezar… - el emo se acerco a nosotros – sabes que es genjutsu? –

-sip, una técnica ilusoria –

-bien, sabes como hacerla? –

-nop –

-mph idiota –

-mira sasuke…-

-te mostrare una – intervino de inmediato el de coleta, antes de que entre nosotros se armara una guerra

En cuanto me voltee vi en sus ojos el mangekyoo sharingan y de repente esta en ….

-..donde estoy? – me pregunte empecé a voltear a todos lados y mi vista se poso en el monumento de los hokage – konoha! – dije un poco sorprendida y feliz

-ves es una ilusión, el usuario hace que veas y sientas lo que el quiere – hablo itachi y deshizo el genjutsu

-wow, eres realmente increíble itachi – le dije, ante mi comentario el mayor sonrio

-la hubieras metido en el tsukuyumi – le dijo sasuke a itachi

-hey tu! – señale y grite al uchiha menor – ya para sasuke! que te voy a dar una paliza – le dije acercándome

-paliza?...a mi?, ya quisieras, con un solo dedo te mataría –

-asi vamos a intentarlo – su comentario me hizo enojar, aunque siendo sincera me lo había ganado

-sasuke-kun, yui-chan ya no se peleen- empezó a dar su discurso la paleta andante - a tobi no le gusta ver a sus amigos peleando, tobi es un buen chico….-

-quien es tu amigo!? – gritamos a mismo tiempo sasuke y yo – deja de copearme!- dijimos señalándonos

-jaja (^/.\^U) vamos a seguir practicando – hablo el de la coleta caminando hacia la poca sombra que daba un árbol

-si – le dije caminando hacia donde el, también sasuke se acerco a su hermano, y los tres ignoramos a tobi…

Unas horas después…

-creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo itachi

-esta bien – le conteste sonriendo, desde el suelo ya que me encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas

-bien, vamos adentro – diciendo esto empezó a caminar hacia la guarida

- yui – escuche que me hablaban, y mire hacia itachi, sasuke y tobi, pero ninguno era, por lo que la única opción que quedaba era, los que vivían dentro, así que respire hondo

-hola- los salude – que sucede? – pregunte en general, todos estaban enfrente de mi

-el tipo de la mascara, ten cuidado - me dijo yin

-te ha esta vigilando, no ha perdido ninguno de tus movimientos – me dijo yagura muy serio

-si lo se, pero no me va a ganar – le dije sonriendo y haciendo la señal de victoria, y de repente

-uh! – exclamaron algunos con sorpresa, sus ojos no estaban puestos en mi

-sasuke – hablo muy suave naruto, ante esto gire lentamente para ver, y ahí estaba el mencionado

-co..como…como llegaste?! – le dije acercándome rápidamente a el, pero el uchiha se pasaba por todas las presencias que había, hasta que se detuvo en una en especial. Al ver que me ignoraba lo golpee en el pecho, y con esto capte su atención, note su sharingan, y entendí que asi había llegado

-entiendo – me dijo apartándome ya caminando hacia adelante, algunos de los jinchuriki se pusieron en posición de pelea, tarde un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hice me coloco delante de el y extendí mis brazos

-déjalos y vete! – se detuvo enfrente de mi, tomo esto como oportunidad y lo empuje, utiliza mucha fuerza y solo logre que retrocediera un paso

-yo… yo solo…- trataba de decir el uchiha, eso me sorprendió muchísimo, sasuke uchiha no sabia que decir

-yui-chan… - escuche la voz de naruto, pero antes de que volteara a verlo su mano ya estaba en mi cabeza – esta bien, quiero hablar con sasuke –

-pero…- trate de hablar

-anda ve con los demás, es algo importante – me dijo con una sonrisa, en sus ojos había varias emociones

-esta bien – me resigne, voltee mi vista a sasuke – si le haces algo, te voy a matar- lo amenace y camine hacia donde estaban los demás, murmurando muchas cosas que ni siquiera yo entendía, me pare junto a ellos, la mayoría de los ojos estaban en ese par

-de que hablaran? – pregunto gaara que tenia la vista puesta en ellos

-no se, pero si le hace algo, cualquiera de ustedes tiene permiso de tomar control de mi cuerpo y destrozar a ese uchiha bastardo – les dije a los bijuus

-no creo que pueda hacerle algo, el…-

-si, lo se…pero aun no logro entender, no comprendo, porque lo sigue llamando amigo – hable sin despegar la vista del par

-jejeje, es fácil, simplemente es el mocosos de naruto – hablo kurama –además sasuke fue uno de los primeros en aceptarlo, el valora mucho eso, ese lazo jamás lo romperá, no importa lo que pase – ante lo dijo por el zorro, sonreí

-creo que tienes razón, simplemente es naruto – conteste mas para mi misma.

Naruto y sasuke ya llevaban tiempo hablando, me estaba aburriendo, ambos estaban serios, y de repente naruto hizo una reverencia, tras unos segundos sasuke puso su mano en el hombro de naruto, dijo algo, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del uzumaki y por microsegundos también aprecio una sonrisa en el rostro del uchiha

-ok dattebayo! – grito naruto, se volteo hacia nosotros, traía su enorme sonrisa, estaba feliz, puso su brazo en el cuello de sasuke y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia nosotros

-eh naruto, yo puedo solo – se quejaba el uchiaha

-no importa camina – decía naruto sonríete, llego y se paro enfrente de todos – sasuke-teme nos va a ayudar (=^^=) – dijo el rubio, algunos tenían

-¡¿…?! [ (O.O) (o.O) (e.e) (:O) ] – esa fue la respuesta y reacción de nosotros

-jajaja esta bromeando verdad?! – me acerque a naruto corriendo (aunque era muy poca distancia)

-es verdad yui-chan el teme te va a cuidar desde afuera – mi vista se poso en sasuke después en naruto y así estuvo un par de minutos

-sácalo del genjutsu sasuke! –

-no estoy en ningún genjutsu yui-chan – me dijo naruto

-cuidarme de que?, estoy perfectamente bien –

-a quien quieres engañar, no te sabes proteger – hablo el uchiha

-yui-chan es por tu bien –

-no – esto ya me empezaba a enojar

-yui-chan es por tu bien – repitió el jinchuriki del kyuubi, pero esta ves mas serio. Estuvimos viéndonos a los ojos, hasta que sentí que perdí, había tanta insistencia y determinación

-díganle algo! – voltee a ver a las demás presencias –gaara, killer bee, kurama...yin…- nadie decía nada

-yui, creo que esta bien que…- trato de hablar yin pero la interrumpí

-es un traidor! –

-yui-chan…- dijo el chico ojiazul

-que?! – conteste agresivamente – te traiciono, te trato de matar, te iba a cambiar por poder! –

-sasuke es mi amigo y yo confió en el – dijo naruto

-no logro entenderte – le dije bajando la mirada, esta confundida, había tantas emociones en mi

-asi es naruto – dijo gaara poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-yui-chan la manera de hacerte fuerte es proteger algo importante, yo no fui suficiente fuerte para proteger lo que era importante para mi, ya no estoy vivo, sasuke si, el te va a proteger, te va a ayudar –

-y cuando llegue la hora también lo voy a matar – le dije a naruto – también es parte de mi venganza, por ser tan estúpido – aun no levantaba la vista – me voy – diciendo esto, ya estaba en el mundo real, sasuke estaba en cunclillas viendo mis ojos con su sharingan

-idiota – le dije y lo empuje y salí corriendo

-que paso?, que viste? – le preguntaba tobi a sasuke

-mph nada – eso fue lo que sasuke le contesto, al menos eso fue lo ultimo que alcance a oír

-pero que diablos le pasa?! Eso es violación al espacio personal! – iba diciendo cosas

-que violación?-

-waahh!…- mire al responsable del susto – que diablos te pasa kisame, me quieres matar de un susto?! – dije sintiendo mi corazón latir muy fuerte

-jijiji no es mi culpa que seas tan miedosa – dijo el tiburón yéndose hacia afuera

-"jijiji" – trate de imitarlo – no soy miedosa, iba distraída – eso fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de que se perdiera en la oscuridad –ahora que hago? – me pregunte a mi misma, puse mis brazos en mi cintura y empecé a ver a los lados –ya se! – y empecé a caminar, buscando mi objetivo

Mientras buscaba, encontré a hidan comiendo papitas en el sillón, y de inmediato se me antojaron, mi cerebro rápidamente formulo un plan

-hola hidan – lo salude desde atrás del sillón

-que quieres mocosa?- me dijo sin dejar de comer, lentamente me acerque al el y coloque mi brazo en su hombro

-oye hidan crees que jashin-sama me perdone si robo algo? – le pregunte

-ja..jashinsa-sama, no te va a castigar mientras le des un sacrificio – hablo ojivioleta con un poco de nerviosismo

-enserio?! –

-s..si –

-entiendo…entonces matanga – le arrebate la bolsa de papitas – encárgate del sacrificio, dile a jashin que es de mi parte – y Sali corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-hey!, maldita mocosa ven para acá! Jashin-sama te va a castigar por róbale a su fiel servidor! –

Corrí hasta llegar a las habitaciones y me metí en la de la persona que esta buscando

-que estas haciendo? –

-no hagas ruido sasori – le dije pegando el oído a la puerta

-maldita estúpida cuando te agarre te voy a hacer sacrificio! –

-te pregunte que estas haciendo? –

-shhhh – hice la señal de silencio, y el pelirrojo solo se quedo viéndome, después puso su atención a lo que había afuera –uff ya se fue – dije soltando aire, me senté en la cama y saque la bolsa de papitas – valió la pena, quieres? – le ofrecí pero este solo me miraba fijamente

-que haces aquí? –

-no tienes porque enojarte – le dije tranquila –tengo una duda -

-cual? –

-mira tengo un enemigo, muy fuerte, y quiero matarlo, y quiero hacerlo con veneno, quiero un veneno con el cual no se de cuenta –

-quien es tu enemigo? – me pregunto viéndome a los ojos

-mm… alguien a quien odio, entonces, me enseñarías a hacer esa clase de veneno?-

-lo pensare…fuera –

-pero que genio de cargas, te van a salir arrugas – mirada acecina – ok, ok ya me voy – diciendo esto hui de la habitación del marionetista – ahora a donde?...con deidara! – y camine hacia su habitación, cuando llegue toque ligeramente la puerta

-pase – se escucho la voz del rubio desde adentro

-deidara tengo papitas – le dije al artista mostrándoselas – quieres? – le pregunté

-claro hum …donde las conseguiste? …son las de hidan –

-eran las de hidan – le dije entrando y riéndome un poco, me senté en su cama – pero tienes que conseguir algo de tomar –

-esta bien, espérame – diciendo esto salió de la habitación. El chico rubio no tardo mucho en aparecer –mira encontré jugo de manzana – me dijo dándome un vaso y sentándose también en la cama

-wow gracias es mi favorito – le agradecí y abrí completamente la bolsa de papitas y la puse en medio de ambos

-oh asi que te gusta el jugo de manzana, hum- dijo – yui que piensas del arte? –

-el arte?...mm pues el arte puede ser comprendido de muchas maneras, como los fuegos artificiales o las estatuas, ambos son diferentes pero son arte, muchas personas no saben valorar lo que es el arte y otras tienen su propio estilo de arte, asi que se pueden confundir con lo que es y no es arte –

-eso piensas? Hum –

-asi es, en resumen el arte se expresa de diferentes maneras, según el artista – le dije viéndolo y sonriendo

-creo que tienes razón – dijo bebiendo el jugo

Asi estuvimos platicando de diferentes temas hasta que se acabaron las papitas, entonces me despedí y me lleve los vasos para lavarlos, cuando llegue a la cocina sentí un chakra, pero no lo recocí

- { de quien será? } – me pregunte, rápido deje los vasos y sali – { ok go,go,go } – lo buscaría, esta llena de energía y empecé a caminar por la guarida tratando de localizarlo….


	16. Extra 2

_Anteriormente:_

….- BUAHAHAHAH, DOMINARE AL MUNDO BUAHAHAHAHA – se paro en la cama gritando, esta ves mucho mas rápido –DOMINACION MUNDIAL, TU PLAN A FALLADO AHORA ES MI TURNO … itachi, deidara, les concederé el honor de ser mis guardaespaldas personales, pain estas despedido, konan es tu decisión si te quedas, sasuke, tu serás la sirvienta, de la sirvienta, ese puesto es tuyo Karin, suigetsu, tu serás mi cocinero personal, hidan tu me ayudaras a capturar a los traidores, a la carga mis valientes – dicho esto salió corriendo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Los pensamientos de todos era: que diablos le pasa?, serán una horas sumamente largas.

-reunión – dijo pain para después dirigirse a su despacho seguido por los presentes y de la nada salieron los que faltaban. Una vez que todos estaban adentro el "líder" prosiguió a hablar

- como ya se habrán dado cuenta yui, esta fuera de control – los que si sabían quien era el causante de la hiperactividad de la chica, lo vieron de la manera mas fea que pudiera haber – no se puede quedar sola, por lo tanto cada uno, tendrá que cuidarla dos horas, asi se cubrirá todo el día – hizo una pausa – como proponen los turnos? – le pregunto a sus subordinados

- tobi quiere rifa! – dijo levantando la mano el chico bueno

- esta bien? – pregunto el portador del rinnegan, solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de todos - bien – diciendo esto pain se sentó en su escritorio, mientras konan preparaba la rifa.

-esta listo pasen de uno en uno a tomar un papel, no lo abran hasta que estén todos – dijo la chica del origami. Los akatsuki se formaron y fueron metiendo la mano y sacando un papel, konan también participo, ella se quedo con el ultimo papel que quedaba

- ábranlo y díganme su numero, del uno al doce – dijo el pelianaranjado

- me toco el uno – dijo konan, pain lo anoto

- dos – sasori

-a tobi le toco el tres –

-cuatro – suigetsu

-cinco – itachi

-seis – deidara

-siete - sasuke

-ocho – kakuzu

-nueve- juugo

-diez – Kisame

- once – Karin

-doce – hidan

- recuerden dos horas, no quiero ningún desastre, ninguna explosión, quiero orden… entendieron? –

-si! –

-pueden retirarse –

Sin mas los miembros salieron del despacho, solo les tocaba esperar.

_Turno 1: Konan_

La chica peliazul empezó a buscar a la menor, tendría que mantenerla controlada durante dos horas, no quería decepcionar a su amigo.

La chica albina estaba saltando en la cama de kisame

-yui- la llamo konan en inmediatamente la menor dejo de saltar – ven –

-si konan – diciendo esto se acerco a la mayor, todavía seguía hablando y moviéndose muy rapido

-te debes quedar conmigo dos horas –

-enserio?, porque?, seguro fue el?, bueno no importa. Me enseñas a hacer origami?, no puedes estas muy ocupada, bueno no, dijiste que ibas a estar contigo, asi que si puedes. – termino de hablar

-si, vamos a mi habitación – dijo konan empezando a caminar, yui de inmediato la empezó a seguir.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de konan, ella entro primero dejando la puerta abierta para que yui entrara

-siéntate- le dijo a la menor, la cual se sentó en una pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, y se acercó a un estante de ahí saco una hojas de papel de diferentes colores –bien que quieres hacer?-

-quiero, quiero…quiero un flor como la tuya, no mejor una mariposa, no mejor una rana, si una mariposa y una flor- dijo yui sumamente rápido

-que te parece si empezamos con la rana –

-claro, si si si la rana –

-escoge un color – le dijo konan dejando las hojas en la mesa, yui de rápidamente empezó a revisar los colores que había

-quiero este, verde, verde, verde, las ranas son verdes y brincan brincan, también son pegajosas-

- si – contesto konan – mira – le dijo a yui tomando una hoja - dobla la parte superior derecha de forma diagonal hacia abajo con dirección al borde opuesto – dijo la instrucción haciéndolo ella también seguida de la menor….

Asi rápidamente y en total tranquilidad pasaron las dos horas, konan y yui hicieron diferente figuras. Estaban platicando de las figuras que habían hecho cuando tocaron la puerta

-adelante – contesto konan. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a sasori

-ahh es sasori, sasori sasori, mira mira hice origami, ja a que no le ganas a eso, jajaja, konan konan sabias que sasori es de carne y hueso, si si si –

-es mi turno- afirmo el pelirrojo

_Turno 2: sasori_

-sígueme – dijo el artista dando la vuelta y marchándose del lugar, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica albina no lo seguía, pues estaba jugando con las figuras

-yui- la llamo konan –ve con sasori –

-sip- se levanto rápidamente y se acerco al chico –que es?, que es? – decía yui moviéndose alrededor de sasori, el cual trataba de caminar

-puedes quedarte quieta?- pregunto el artista a la chica hiperactiva

-yo, quieta, quieta, estoy quieta mira – y dejo de moverse, quedo como una estatua, pero poco duro porque nuevamente se empezó a mover –ya ya estuve quieta ves, ves?, hahah soy mejor – y como si estuvieran regalado peluches de naruto XD salió corriendo, el pelirrojo solo suspiro y la siguió… cuando la alcanzo, la chica estaba jalando a el chico poseedor de Kubikiribōchō, suigetsu

-anda, vamos, vamos, si?, vamos si? – preguntaba yui al ojivioleta

-hey tu!... no es tu turno estar con ella? – dijo suigetsu a sasori, señalando a la chica albina que seguía jaloneando de de el

-mph no me hace caso – contesto el artista cruzándose de brazos – la tendré que atar con hilos de chakra – dijo y en un parpadeo yui ya estaba quieta

-pero que?, que sucede?, que pasa?, que?! No, no no – hablaba la chica quieta en su lugar – wuuuaaaaa T_T! – empezó a llorar – deidara, itachi, pain, konan, naruto, gaara, kakashi, tsunade, hidan, kiba, nagato, tobi, juugo, shizune minato…. – empezó a decir muchos nombres, y por el escándalo y algunos que habían sido llamados llegaron a donde la chica esta llorando, y entonces hubo silencio, nadie entendía nada, hasta que – me quiere violar!...me quiere torturar, quiere que sea una marioneta…- siguió hablando, pero las miradas se posaron en sasori

-woo no conocía esa parte de ti pinocho, eres un puto violador de niñas – dijo el jashinista con una sonrisa de burla

-danna… yo tampoco – hablo el otro artista desviando la mirada, todos lo veían igual, como a un depravado

-que?! – el marionetista no podía lo que estaba escuchando – no es verdad! – se empezó a alterar y libero a la chica que de inmediato de recupero y salió corriendo lejos de todos pero antes les saco la lengua, y todos tenían una cara de nos engaño por completo

- { kuso, maldita mocosa } – pensó el uchiha mayor – como tobi es un buen chico, tobi ira a buscar a yui-chan – grito y salió corriendo – {donde se abra metido… } – pensaba mientras recorría la guarida buscando a la chica

-uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, circulo, circulo, cuadrado, circulo, circulo, triángulo… - yui estaba en el cuarto del enmascarado, había encontrado unos gises y se puso a rayar la habitación del mismo

-pero que demonios…- dijo tobi entrando a su habitación la cual ya estaba completamente rayada

-pinta, pinta, pinta… - cantaba yui

-esos…esos…son mis gises…wuaaaa esos eran los gises de tobi – y la paleta se puso a hacer berrinche en el piso, con todo y pataletas –wuaaa los gises de tobi –

-lalalalala, lalalalala …- yui seguía dibujando en las paredes mientras la paleta hacia berrinche.

Los akatsuki al oír el escándalo del "niño" subieron a ver que pasaba y lo que encontraron fue: tobi haciendo berrinche en el suelo, un cuarto completamente rayando, y a yui rayando y brincando en la cama

- … (-_-U) …- fue la respuesta de todos

-bien sasori hazte cargo – dijo pain retirándose de la habitación

-si- y nuevamente utilizando sus hilos de chakra inmovilizo a yui y salió de la habitación

-tobi quiere sus gises, tobi quieres sus gises wuaaaa –

-em líder, que vas a hacer con tobi, por lo visto no se va a callar – dijo deidara

-maldicion cállate, estúpido! –

- kakuzu llévalo a comprar mas gises –

-que!, pero es un gasto innecesario - hablo el tesorero

-llévalo ahora y regresen antes del turno de tobi – ordeno el pelianaranjado y salió de la habitación

-levántate, te llevare a comprar mas – hablo kakuzu y tobi se levanto como un rayo

-estoy listo kakuzu-san –

-bien, ya regresemos – y a si partieron por los gises de tobi

Así kakuzu se llevo a tobi, y sasori a yui, y hubo paz y tranquilidad, cada miembro estaba haciendo cosas diferentes en tranquilidad…

-maldición, quítenmela ¡! – dijo sasori saliendo de su habitación –aléjenla de mi –

-espera sasori, ven no huyas – decía la chica persiguiendo al pelirrojo

-aléjate – decía sasori caminado mas rápido para que la chica no lo alcanzara, llego a la sala de estar y cerro la puerta, adentro estaban konan y deidara

-que sucedió danna? – pregunto el menor

-tan rápido saliste corriendo sasori – le dijo la mujer

-esa mocosa es del demonio – dijo sasori parado en la puerta impidiendo que yui la abriera

-sasori, ábreme, ábreme, ábreme… -

-que ocurrió sasori? – pregunto la chica origami

-pues…-

Flash back

sasori llego con yui a su habitación y la ato con hilos de chakra, la sentó en la cama

-quédate quieta por 2 horas –le dijo y se sentó a arreglar sus marionetas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo yui ya estaba saltado, sasori no le dijo nada

-brinca, brinca, brinca, brinca, divertido, divertido…- decía yui mientras saltaba y de la nada se puso a "cantar" - todo es legendario como uchiha madara, soy el marionetista que te ataca cara a cara, llámame sasori el maestro de deidara, el destroza a kankuro y deidara mata a gaara, la vieja chiyo-baa con su joroba curaba, y que sean marionetas así nadie se quejaba…- de repente paro, como si se acordara de algo muy importante

El pelirrojo al oír que la chica dejo de moverse y hacer ruido volteo, yui lo estaba bien fijamente

-sa-so-ri …- lo llamo, estaba tramando algo, pero el nombrado no le presto atención, como una niña podría derrotar al maestro de las marionetas?

-…- solo la estaba observando

-sa-so-ri, lindo – yui se bajo de la cama y se empezó a acercar a el lentamente y con una sonrisa en la cara

-que quieres? – le pregunto

-pues, me estaba preguntando, no estábamos preguntando, me preguntaba, nos preguntábamos, si es verdad, o es mentira, verdad mentira…- sonrió – eres de carne! – grito y se lanzo sobre el, logro tirarlo de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-que demonios haces! – dijo sasori amarrándola con los hilos y levantándola un poco, pero no sirvió de nada porque yui los corto (quien sabe como) y se lanzo nuevamente sobre el

-aquí, aca, alla, por aculla…- yui empezó a manosear a sasori por todas partes

-que diablos estas haciendo, aléjate, quítate – el chico desesperadamente se la trataba de quitar de encima, pero aun asi yui no se quitaba, cada que sasori la amarraba ella se soltaba, por mas que trataba la chica no dejaba de manoséalo, metía mano donde podía

- { como?, como?, como no puedo detener a esta mocosa?... } – el marionetista se empezaba a desesperar y frustrar, no lograba comprende como una niña que ni siquiera era un ninja lo tenia de esa manera.

Y dejo de moverse, y de un momento a otro aventó a yui a la cama y salió corriendo

- mejor que la mocosa haga lo que quiera a perder mi orgullo y dignidad – se dijo a si mismo el artista mientras corría, pero cuando bajo completamente las escaleras diviso a yui corriendo hacia el, el primer lugar que vio fue la sala de descanso, y de inmediato entro

-espera sasori, ven no huyas – gritaba yui detrás del pelirrojo

Fin Flash back

_-…- _esa fue la respuesta de ambos, mientras el mayor detenía la puerta para impedir entrar al monstruo

-saso, saso, sasori, abre, abre, abre… -

-danna, creo que el líder se va a enojar si la ve golpeando la puerta – yui dejo de golpearla

-no, no no, no violes a deidara, no lo violes es de itachi! Itachi, itachi! Ayuda itachi! están violando a deidara! – empezó a gritar la chica albina llamando al de la coleta y todo porque había escuchado a deidara adentro con sasori

-QUE! – se escucho el grito de ambos artistas

-jajajajaja – konan reia ante lo dicho por la menor

-itachi! Están violando a deidara, están violando a deidara!, ayuden a deidara! Sasori esta violando a deidara! Sasori es un pervertido, manipulador, criminal extorsionador, pedófilo, depravado….- y ciento de cosas mas, y nuevamente por el escándalo los akatsuki se empezaron a reunir

-jajajaja de puta madre - decía el santo de hidan

-jijijiji eso no me lo esperaba – se reia el hombre tiburón, los demás miembros a excepción del "líder" solo veian la escena de yui

-yui– le dijo itachi a la chica

-itachi, itachi, sasori esta violando a deidara luego lo va a matar y va a volver a …. –

-eso no es verdad! – los artistas interrumpieron la oratoria de la chica

-ves lo esta controlando, lo quiere para el solo, pero no entiende que deidara es tuyo y solo tuyo, itachi no te dejes….-

-jajaja – se oia la risa de varios de los presentes, la "reunión" se había convertido es un caos total todos se gritaban entre ellos, se reían, reclamaban

-alguien me puede explicar que demonios pasa aquí? – una voz ultratumba resonó sobre el escándalo que estaban haciendo, todos callaron es ese instante y sintieron un escalofrió, lentamente voltearon hacia atrás, y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada, pain estaba viéndolos muy muy serio con una aura acecina-mutiladora que emanaba de su cuerpo

-li..lider –trato de hablar el artista rubio

-pain, pain, pain saso…- trato de hablar yui pero de inmediato el pelirojo le tapo la boca

-que sucede aquí? – pregunto nuevamente el pelianaranjado

-bun,buanm,bum,bmmm – habla yui, aparte de ella nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, todos se mantenían la vista en pain, esperando su acción

-sasori, que esta pasando? –

-es culpa de ella – dijo sasori señalando a la chica pero ya no estaba, como demonios se le había escapado si le tenia tapada la boca con una mano

-jajajaja con esto no podrás hacerle nada – dijo yui y se oyó un click, estaba en medio de itachi y deidara, lo había atado con unas esposas que había sacado de quien sabe donde –si! Supera eso marioneta! – y nuevamente salió corriendo pasando a todos los presentes

-sasori – dijo pain con un tic en el ojo – espero que la controles, si no lo haces te va a ir muy mal – diciendo esto se fue con su amiga siguiendolo, konan trataba de aguantar la risa y en cuanto se perdió en los pasillos

-JAJAJAJAJA – hidan, suigetsu, kisame estallaron de risa

-parece que tienes un chingo de putos problemas – decía hidan burlándose de sasori

-y como piensas solucionar esto sasori jijiji, parece que te va a costar un poco de trabajo – decía el hombre azul, mientras hacían enojar a sasori, itachi y deidara tenían un pequeño problema

-como nos quietaremos esta cosa? – preguntaba el azabache al rubio, ambos estaban viendo las esposas que los unían

-y que quieres que haga yo! Hum –

-sasori, tienes que encontrarla y pedirle la llave – hablo serio el uchiha

-por favor danna – le dijo el rubio a su maestro

-si no te vas ahora no la vas a alcanzar – hablo kisame en tono de burla

-que estupidez- dijo el marionetista y se fue a buscar a la chica.

En otro lugar….mas específicamente el cuarto de kakuzu, la chica albina esta buscando por todos los lugares posibles el dinero que el tesorero escondía

- lalalalala encontrar, encontrar lalalalalalalalala encontrar encontrar – cantaba la menor, después de buscar un rato encontró lo que buscaba, el dinero del zombi estaba abajo de su colchón XD

-si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, lo encontré lo encontré lalalalalalala - seguía cantando muy contenta mientras se guardaba el dinero entre su ropa, una vez que guardo la mayoría del dinero se dispuso a salir, pero había un pelirojo obstruyendo la entrada

-saso, saso, saso, sasori, estas enojado, enojadito, enojándote, saso, sasoo, saso, mira saso….- la chica fue interrumpida ya que el marionetista la había metido en hiruko y había cerrado la marioneta y se la lleva a otro lado, mas específicamente a su habitación donde la dejo, claro tomo las debidas precauciones de envolverla completamente con hilos de chakra y poniendo sellos evitando que se abriera

-sasori, sasori, sasori, me vas a dejar, dejar, dejar aquí, aquí?- decía yui encerrada

-si – fue la respuesta de sasori empezando a trabajar en sus marionetas

-pero, pero, pero, ok, ok, ok, lalalalala, un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña como veia que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante, dos elefantes se columpiaban….- empezó a cantar la chica encerrada mientras el pelirrojo la ignoraba olímpicamente….


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sensei , aunque si me pertenecieran ya abríamos visto la cara de kakashi-sensei, itachi sexy no hubiera muerto y… bueno muchas cosas pasarían ;)

... empecé a buscar por toda la cueva/guarida, me reí de mi misma esta buscando algo que no podía ver pero podía sentir, pero aun asi de verdad estaba emocionada, camine hasta llegar al despacho de pain, al parecer no había nadie, así que decidí entrar, pero antes verifique que no hubiera nadie. Entre y todo estaba normal, así que me quede parada en el centro de la habitación sintiendo de donde era que se sentía mas fuerte la presencia, y lo encontré era detrás del escritorio del portador del rinnegan, había una rendija en el suelo, tenia la silla encima, rápidamente la moví, la abrí y me metí. Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras había un pasillo, camine pegada a la pared ya que no había luz, así estuve hasta que divise un poco de luz, oculte mi chakra y me acerque

-quien es? – se escucho una voz de adentro de la habitación, medite un poco el tono de voz y supe quien era

- hola…nagato – entre saludándolo y este al verme entorno sus ojos

-no te había dicho que…-

-si se lo que me dijo pain – lo interrumpí antes de que terminara de hablar y me le quede viendo –bien nagato, tienes alguna idea de lo que esta pasando? – le pregunte quería saber que tanto sabia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el uzumaki medito antes de contestar

- no se mucho de lo que esta ocurriendo, solo lo que no has dicho – me contesto serio, como siempre

- ok, ok, naruto…-

- que pasa con el? – me pegunto

- creíste en el? – pregunte con un tono de voz serio, el se me quedo viendo, quizás esta meditando su respuesta

-me hizo ver que es lo que en realidad quería, y me recordó muchas cosas que había olvidado, creo en el – contesto nagato con su voz monótona, su respuesta me saco una sonrisa. Y rápidamente corrí hacia el y salte dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, claro no muy fuerte, y como por arte de magia pain y konan entraron a la habitación corriendo

-eres un estúpido, porque tenias que hacerle caso a tobi, eh?!, sabes que hizo después de que murieras?! …-

-yui – konan me toco el hombro, mientras nagato se mantenía callado y serio

-esta bien, solo quiero que sean mis pilares, que me ayuden, tratare de que haya verdadera paz no una ilusión – hable tratando se tranquilizarme, esto capto la atención de los presentes

-pilar, eh?...-

-que se supone que están haciendo? – dijo tobi saliendo de quien sabe donde, todos nos pusimos serios

-estaba diciéndoles que quiero una espada, y quiero que sea zanbato – hable y las miradas se dirigiera hacia mi

(N/A: es la espada de darui XD)

- y que te hace pensar que se te dará? – me dijo el uchiha

- y que te hace pensar que no? – me acerque a el con la mirada retadora

-no te conviene desafiarme niñita – me contesto

-ohh no me la quieres dar tu, eh? – le dije viéndolo, se me ocurrió una idea, sonreí y me voltee a ver al pelirrojo – nagato, me podrías conseguir la espada? Y te respondo 10 preguntas que hagas, lo que sea que quieras saber lo contestare – y entonces nagato vio a madara y después a konan

-si yo digo que no, es…- hablo el enmascarado

- le dije a pain, no a ti asi que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas – lo interrumpí con un tono de indignación

-mira niña…-

-ok, ok no te enojes, para que veas que quiero que nos llevemos bien te propongo algo, dame a zanbato y te contestare tres preguntas – le dije acercándome y viendo su ojo visible

-porque tres? A nagato le ibas a contestar diez –

-nagato me cae mejor que tu, por eso – conteste como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-te burlas de mi? –

-no como crees, yo no haría eso, eres muy fuerte – hable con un tono lleno de burla, pero me puse seria –tómalo o déjalo, si no quieres información habrá alguien mas que si la quiera – el portador del sharingan se me quedo viendo

- muy bien, pero me contestaras lo que te pregunte, lo que sea – me dijo dándose la vuelta – envía a sasori y a deidara por la espada, mañana será taijutsu – dijo la paleta andante y luego desapareció

-ok, problema resuelto…cuento con ustedes – les dije sonriendo

-claro – me contestaron konan y nagato

-ahh por cierto…han… visto a hidan? –

-si esta gritando algo de papitas, atraparte y hacerte sacrificio y quien sabe que otras cosas – me contesto el uzumaki y yo solo me limite a soltar una risa nerviosa

-que cosas jaja mejor me voy – le dije y salí corriendo cuando llegue a la entrada del despacho de pain, abrí lento la puerta y me cercioré de que hidan no anduviera cerca, como no lo vi, sali y camine hasta llegar a la cocina, me había dado hambre así que comería algo y me acostaría a dormir, me había levantado temprano y me dolia la cabeza y por si fuera poco tenia sueno, lo mejor seria bueno tomar un descanso

Abri el refrigerador y vi que había – { jugo de manzana- pensé y lo tome –y…y…me hare ramen } – cerré el refri y fui hacia la alacena (la cual me quedaba alta) tome un tazon y puse a calentar el agua, y a esperar

-oh aquí estas, hum – entro deidara a la cocina

-eh, me estabas buscando? – le pregunte

-si, me voy de misión con sasori no danna, no se cuanto tardare, te quería avisar, hum – lo que dijo me hizo sonreí

-gracias deidara, pero deberías cuidarte, yo estaré bien – { espero } – te puedo pedir algo? – le pregunte

-si, hum – contesto

-me podrías traer chocolate? – le dije con ojitos de cordero - ya se acabo el que tenia y me gusta, además me sirve, me da energías –

-si encuentro, bien me voy– puso su mano en mi cabeza – nos vemos, hum – y se fue

-adiós – solté mas para mi ya que el artista se había ido, como ya estaba el ramen decidí comerlo, la cocina estaba en total silencio

-asi que aquí estas maldita ladrona- entro hidan con su guadaña – me pagaras por haberme robado, serás sacrificio para jashin-sama –

-mm jashin-sama me perdonara – le dije simplemente, me estaba durmiendo mientras comía – mejor vamos a ver televisión – le dije levantándome e ignorándolo

-estupida no me ignores, te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste – dijo acercando su guadaña a mi, pero seguí ignorándolo y recogí lo que había usado y me dirigí a la habitación donde esta la televisión

-ven hidan, no te quedes atrás – le dije con un animo por lo suelos, me estaba prácticamente cayendo de sueño, mientras que el jashinista me seguía soltando muchos improperios, pero no le prestaba atención en lo mas mínimo

Encendí el televisor y me senté, y el albino medito un poco pero al final se sentó junto a mi, puse mi atención en la pantalla, pero esa fue una mala idea me dio mas sueño y no supe en que momento me quede dormida….

NARRACION AUTORA [ ;) ]

La guarida de los criminales mas peligrosos de las 5 naciones shinobi se encontraba en total tranquilidad, solo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor que se encontraba encendido en una de las habitaciones.

- esa niña me desafía mucho, debería enseñarle quien manda – hablo una voz áspera

-seria una mala idea, ya que no sabemos que habilidades tiene – contesto una segunda voz

-estas diciendo que puede ganarme? – interrogo la primera voz – deja de decir tonterías pain, jamás podrá ganarme – termino con completa seguridad

-no deberías subestimarla – hablo la chica de akatsuki uniéndose a la conversación de los dos lideres, esto hizo que tobi pusiera su atención en ella

-imposible, me voy tengo cosas que hacer – diciendo esto se coloco su mascara y se marcho con la atenta mirada de los presentes

-ah si, se me olvidaba – konan interrumpió la partida del enmascarado – ya llego…- diciendo esto tobi continuo con su marcha

En la sala había dos personas viendo la televisión o al menos eso parecía ya que ambas estaban dormidas, la chica tenia la cabeza en las piernas del chico el cual estaba sentado y con la cabeza hacia atrás, una sombra se empezó a acerca a ellos y atrás de esa sombra llego otra mas

-no pense que vendrías a recibirme – dijo la primera

-no quiero que hables de mas – contesto la segunda

-solo he venido a conocer a la susodicha – diciendo esto siguió caminando hacia el sofá, vio que al chico le escurría baba de la boca, pero el no le interesaba asi que se agacho para ver a la chica que dormía en las piernas de este.

-asi que hidan se lleva bien con ella –

-deja de meterte donde no te llaman kabuto – hablo la segunda sombra atrás del discípulo de la serpiente

-no tienes porque enojarte conmigo tobi, yo no arruine tus planes – dijo kabuto sonriendo esto solo que el de la mascara lo se acercara a el

-no te conviene….-

-AHH LA PUTA MADRE- grito y se levanto de golpe un medio dormido y sorprendido hidan al ver a kabuto muy cerca de el, ante la reacción la chica que dormía en sus piernas estampo su cara en el suelo…

NARRA YUI (^O^)

Sentí un golpe en la cara y me levante rápidamente, pero aun esta medio dormida, trate de ver y enfocar lo que había a mi alrededor

-joder, porque me despiertan, jashin-sama los va a castigar- esa creo que era la voz de hidan y trate de enfocarlo mejo y note que enfrente de el estaba

- se me hace conocido…-dije para mi misma – kabuto! – dije llamando la atención del nombrado –itachi! – grite y Sali corriendo con el uchiha de coleta y antes de llegar con el me pareció estamparme contra una pared

-ten mas cuidado por donde vas – esa voz junto con el golpe hizo que me despertara un por completo

-sasuke! deja de meterte donde no te llaman – le conteste al uchiha menor y en ese instante note que estaba en la puerta del uchiha mayor

-no te atrevas …- dijo el emo al ver que me quedaba viendo la puerta

-no me mandas –

-es mi hermano-

-asi?! …pues adiós – dije abriendo la puerta y entrando, todo en cámara rápida. Cuando cerre la puerta voltee y vi…. A itachi uchiha con su cabello suelto y solo lo cubría una toalla de la cintura para abajo

-que sucede yui-chan? –

-y-yo..s-a-sasuke..g-go-olpe…k-k-kabuto..s-us-uenñ o..c-coc-orrer..y-yo…- no podía habar mi mente no lograba articular bien las palabras

-te parece si primero me cambio – pregunto muy amable

-e..h..c-creo – seguía mi mente hecha un total caos y para terminar supuse que estaba roja, roja

-esta bien, podrías salirte? – me seguía hablando muy tranquilo

-no- me sorprendí a mi misma al responder correctamente a esa pregunta y la cual al parecer le causo mucha gracia al uchiha ya que dejo escapar una diminuta risa

-como gustes, pero voltéate – me dijo pero al ver que iba a decir otra cosa – anda voltéate –

-e-esta b-b-bien – le "dije" volteándome hacia la puerta, tenia tantas ganas de voltear, mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo

-no lo intentes – me dijo el uchiha

-y-yo..p-pero...-

-yui- esta vez su voz era mas seria pero aun asi amble

-ok, tu ganas – le conteste haciendo puchero y recargando mi frente en la puerta

-listo, que querías decirme yui-chan? – me dijo el uchiha sentándose en su cama, y yo me voltee y me sente en el piso frente a el, y en eso entro su hermanito

-tienes que tocar sasuke – le dije al menor de los uchihas

-mph no eres la mas indicada para decir eso-

-ja, quien te crees para darme ordenes?! –

-ok, ok, que me querías decir yui-chan? – intervino el mayor

-asi, mm…kabuto, creo que esta aquí – dije y entre los hermanos se enviaron una mirada que no supe interpretar

-asi que kabuto ya esta aquí?! – se pregunto itachi

-si, y…y…- no sabia que mas decir ya que había salido corriendo antes de saber que hacia aquí -y..y ustedes saben algo que yo no? – le dije viéndolos a ambos

-si es asi, porque te diríamos?! –

-porque si! –

-mph, te crees la importante?

-pues tu precisamente no eres el protagonista! –

-mira…-

-ya, ya, no se peleen, mira yui-chan, después de que tu llegaras kabuto mando un mensaje para decir que iba a venir, pero lo que no se es como…-

-itachi –intervino el emo

-que es lo que no me quieren decir, no es justo – les dije levantándome del piso, ante lo que dije ambos uchihas se miraron y sasuke iba a hablar pero itachi fue mas rápido y hablo primero

-no es que no queramos decirte, es que son ordenes – me explico el pelilargo

-ordenes? De quien?! –

-de el…-

-toc toc – (efectos de sonido :P) interrumpieron unos golpes a itachi

-quien es? – pregunto el dueño de la habitación

-soy yo –

-kabuto – dije, itachi fue a abrir la puerta, yo me asome desde atrás de itachi y el chico serpiente poso su vista en mi

-mucho gusto soy yakushi kabuto – se presento

-ah, si, soy yui, mucho gusto – me presente desde atrás del uchiha

-me tienes miedo, no te voy a lastimar, soy medico ¿sabes? – me dijo con una sonrisa y con esas palabras me llego una mega idea: kabuto seria quien me enseñara ninjutsu medico.

-kabuto-san líder-sama quiere hablar con usted – hablo tobi, no me había percatado de que estaba ahí, supongo que adivino lo que estaba pensando. Kabuto se quedo observando al buen chico un momento antes de contestar

-si, voy… nos vemos yui-chan – se despidió dando la vuelta

-bueno yo también ya me voy – también me despedí en cuanto la serpiente desapareció de mi vista

-mph ya era hora – me dijo el uchiha menor con una sonrisa

-adiós itachi…ustedes me lo van a decir – diciendo lo ultimo sali de la habitación y me encamine hacia mi habitación

Una vez que llegue, nuevamente mis diálogos conmigo misma salieron a flote

-ok, ya que esta kabuto esta aqui… el me enseñara ninjutsu medico, oh si seré un as de la medicina… de paso podría enseñarme el edo tensei… no, eso es muy cruel pero no estaría mal saber como funciona… ya esta decidido kabuto será mi maestro…-

-y quien dio la autorización? –

-no creo que tenga que preguntar por algo que es mas que obvio, o si tobi? – le conteste al enmascarado que había interrumpido la platica conmigo misma

-yo decido si kabuto te enseña o no, quien manda aquí….-

-"soy yo" – lo interrumpí hablando con sarcasmo e imitando su voz, con lo cual me gane una de sus miradas acecinas – mira no hay que pelear, todos debemos ser amigos - le dije sonriendo

-ya te dije que me quiero llevar bien contigo y los demás –

-y porque yo habría de hacerlo? – dijo el enmascarado avanzado un paso hacia mi

-yo solo quiero ser tu amiga tobi – empecé de niña buena y también avance hacia el

-… -

-mira, ambos sabemos que cuando obtengas lo que quieras te desharas de mi –

-veo que si tienes algo en la cabeza -

-jaja si, pero por lo general no lo muestro (^^*) – le conteste, me estaba molestando

-bien seremos "amigos"….ahora contesta las preguntas –

-wo wo wou…espera mira – lo detuve y le enseñe mi mano

-que tiene? – me pregunto tobi viendo mi mano

-no esta –

-no esta que? –

-mi espada, te dije que iba a contestar las preguntas cuando tuviera a zanbato, y aun no esta asi que tendras que esperar –

-estas jugando? …-

-ohhh mira la hora que es?! Es hora de ir a preparar la comida – y Sali corriendo, ya se me estaba haciendo un abito

Cuando llegue a la cocina konan y karin ya estaban ahí

-hola- salude a ambas pero mas a konan, ya que mi relación con Karin no era muy buena.

Sin mas la tarde paso normal, pelean entre tobi y yo, miradas acecinas de parte del emo por acercarme a itachi, kabuto se unió, pero en fin, una tarde normal, y mañana a seguir con el entrenamiento.


End file.
